Hecate's Plan
by GhostRide66
Summary: Book 5: BAD AT SUMMARIES. This is a PJO and Harry Potter crossover, and I will TRY to not be cliche. This book has elements from all of my other PJO books, so I would recommend reading those first. It is kind of an alternate timeline from each book. Soooo, enjoy! PS: I do not own anything other than OC's and plot, and I'm not copying anyone
1. Notes

Hey there reader! This is a new book I am making, obvi about HP and PJO. If you are a returning reader from my other books, you know my books are continued from my other books at some point. Soooo, Hinny and Romione do not exist, and no previous wizards/witches are demis. Percy and Annabeth are married, Solangelo hasn't announced their relationship yet, and Reyna may get a bf here. Thalia is coming with, and Arika from my other book isn't here. Allagy is the director. Annabeth has those ice powers. Harry will be a prick, because it makes for better drama. Sorry if that is cliche, but those are my fav kinds. Fred is alive, and so is Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Dobby. They are in their redo of their last year because of the war.

Anyways, I dedicate this story to (check them out on Wattpad) wi_se_gi_rl and Blob_Fish_05 for being my BPFE (Best PJO Friends Ever) and helping me with my stories. Check out their stories. You need an extensive knowledge of PJO for both, and this story needs that and HP.

ENJJOYYYYY!


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N are in these: [] 

*HARRY POV*

"BOYS! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasly yells.

I reach for my glasses, and I look to my right. Ron is snoring super loudly.

"Ron. Wake up!" I tiredly say, getting up to shake him.

His eyes fly open, and he covers his body with his covers and exclaims, "Bloody Hell mate!"

"Ron, that was years ago. They haven't thrown a spider on you in years." I sigh.

"Okay mate, and good morning." He stands up.

"You too, breakfast is on." I walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. I put on a red shirt and my Weasly jumper with some jeans. I don't even try with my hair. When I walk out, Ron is lacing his trainers, already dressed.

"Mate, how long does it take you to shower?"

"Not very long I thought. Well, the Chosen One needs a shower in the mornings." I reply sassily and I get my trainers from under my bed.

We walk down and we plop in our seats.

"You boys sleep good?" Mrs. Weasly asks.

"Yes Mom." Ron replies.

"Yes Ma'am." I say as I stuff a piece of bacon in my mouth. I hear an owl screech, and I hopefully look up.

I see a brown owl fly in, and I frown. Hedwig won't come back.

The family's owls come in, and the brown owl lands in front of me with a letter that looks like a Hogwarts letter.

Hermione squeals in excitement, while Ron groans. I open mine up eagerly, and this is what is says.

 _Mr. Potter_

 _The Burrow_

 _Mr. Potter, we are excited to announce that you will be attending Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry again for an 8th year to make up for lost lessons during the recent war. You will be joining the current 7th years, while those in your year who did attend last year will not be invited. Here is a list of things you will need:_

 _[There is a list of books, but IDK any names]_

 _A broomstick from a Nimbus 2000 model up_

 _A pet of your choosing, whether a cat, rat, toad, or owl. If you choose an animal other than an owl, a school owl will be provided._

 _Dragon scale gloves_

 _A standard sized cauldron_

 _It has also come to our attention that we will be having 13 transfer students from Hecate's Academy for Magic and Combat. They are the most skilled of their school, and the most protective. Please do not provoke them, and if they retaliate, they will not be blamed. They will be journeying to Diagon Alley today, and you may meet them. They are part of their school's exchange program, but they will be sorted with the 1st years._

 _Thank you and have a magical day Mr. Potter_

"Bloody hell mate! We are going back to Hogwarts!" Ron complains.

"I know Ron, come on! We need to go to Diagon Alley!" I jump up and I go get a pouch for money.

When I run down, people are getting ready to floo there. I step up, and I confidently shout, "DIAGON ALLEY!" I am squeezed and turned and a ton of uncomfortable motions, but I walk out into Diagon Alley. I take in the sights and smells of this familiar place as the rest arrive.

"First, Flourish and Blotts." Mrs. Weasley says. We walk there, and on the way, I get bumped into by a punk girl.

"Excuse me!" I exclaim.

The girl rolls her eyes and walks away, muttering something that sounded like, "Boys."

I see her walk up to a group of 13, and there is one boy that looks like me, just buffer.

"Thalia, calm down. It was an accident." The boy calms down the punk girl, Thalia. He sounds American. I walk up and I greet them.

"Hi, I haven't seen you before. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I say, expecting a reaction.

"OMG! HARRY THE POTTER?! Can I have an autograph!?" The boy screeches sarcastically.

"So you have heard of me?" I smugly ask, drinking in the attention.

"No, you just seemed to want a reaction." He shrugs. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Jackson," He points to a blonde girl with piercing gray eyes. She looks like a goddess! I am sure she isn't dating this look-a-like of me. She is probably just his adopted sister.

"I'm Jason Grace." A blonde boy with glasses says.

"I'm Piper McClean." A girl with brown braids introduces.

"Frank Zhang." the Asian says.

"Hazel Levesque." The African American chirps.

"LEO FLAMIN VALDEZ!" A Latino elf screams. Piper kicks him in the shin, hard.

"Calypso Kipouros." The Greek Girl shakes my hand.

"Will Solace." The other blonde boy exclaims cheerfully.

"Ugh, Nico." The goth boy groans.

"Reyna Arrellano." The regal girl sternly says.

"Grover Underwood." The boy with crutches says.

"Just. Thalia. Nothing else. Flirt, and die." She snarls.

"And that's that. We are all dyslexic other than Frank, Grover, and Calypso. Can you help us?" Percy finishes.

"Of course dears!" Mrs. Weasly scares me.

I follow her into the book store, and I grab my books. I see the 13 asking the store keeper for something, and he gives them a stack of books in a different language.

"What language do you reckon that be?" Ron asks.

"I don't know, but I think goth and punk girl are death eaters." I reply.

"Okay! Next?" Percy walks up.

We walk around, getting all of our stuff.

When we get to the broom shop, Nico, Hazel, and Percy instantly say no.

"Guys, it's in the list!" I groan, not liking these kids.

"I don't need a broom." Percy says.

"We cannot handle heights at all!" Nico points to himself and Hazel. [Thalia was cured in "Wings of Change"]

"What do you mean you don't need a broom?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, I was trying a spell, but it went wrong. Now, I have wings." Percy says.

"Wings? Really?" I ask, irritated.

Percy turns around to show me a shirt with two holes. He flexes his shoulders, and I see some feathers creep out.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaims.

Percy shudders at that exclamation, Annabeth stiffens, and Nico frowns deeply. Will rounds them up, and he mutters some things, and they go back to normal.

"What was that? It's a pretty common phrase in Britain." Ron confusedly asks.

"Bad memories." Percy whispers.

We leave Diagon Alley and go to pack for the train ride later.


	3. The Meeting

*PERCY POV*

Ah, even though I don't like being in the sky, flying feels amazing. I bank in the air, watching my wife do graceful loops.

She flies up under me and flips over. "Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wise Girl."

"You okay?" She reaches up and we hold hands to keep each other steady. Her hands have gotten warmer, but she still looks like an ice queen.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What? Seaweed Brain is thinking?" She laughs a glorious laugh.

"Yeah, it's just that, we just finished a short quest. Usually after a short quest, there is another because the gods keep us occupied."

"Well, let's not dwell on that now Percy." She smiles.

We land in a tree and watch the sunrise. A couple minutes later, my phone rings.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Big House meeting." is all Thalia says before hanging up.

"Oh darn it. I just had to say that." I groan as I stand up and help Annabeth up.

"Come on Perce, let's go see what they need." She kisses me before jumping off the tree and sailing through the air to the Big House. I watch her feathers ruffle in the wind, and how her hair whips around. I jump after her, and I spread my large gray wings.

We land at the Big House and walk in. The rest of the 11, Grover, and Thalia are already sitting. The couch is empty, so we take that seat. A woman walks in who radiates power.

"Mother!" Allagy walks in.

"Hello Allagy. We are gathered here because I have a quest that calls for 13 of you. Allagy will be watching over your travels." Hecate sits on a stool that just appeared.

"A long time ago," She gets cut off by Leo.

"In a galaxy far far away."

Allagy opens a wing that is on fire and whacks Leo in the head.

"Quiet Valdez."

"A long time ago, I had four children. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They accomplished something so great, I gave them wands to control their magic. They built a school for their children, who also had the magic in their veins. Many generations later, an evil named Tom Marvelo Riddle left this school. He became evil and wanted to rid the world of mortals, or muggles, and only leave those born from all-magic families alive. He failed when he reached the Potter house and was almost killed. 11 years later, the boy who beat Tom attended the school. He fought in the war that ended last year, and now he is coming back to redo his 7th year with his friends. Sadly, there is more evil. Tom had a daughter before he was killed, and she was conceived under a love potion. That means that her heart knows no love nor feelings other than hate, anger, and opposition. She has started her rise to power to continue her father's work, and she is coming soon. Her name is Raven Fonis Riddle. She goes by the Crow Trainer since she is skilled in the art of controlling birds to attack. You must travel to this school in Scotland and keep Potter safe. The teachers know about you and they will have the nessecary items to care for you if injured. Here are the files on them." She hands Annabeth a folder. "Annabeth will be in charge of these files and guide you. She has the list and the cover story of this camp. You will be sorted into the houses as normal. Allagy will be checking on you occasionally throughout the year. You all are blessed by me to know the knowledge of magic and be able to perform magic. Your vault number is 364. You will be leaving tonight. Good luck." She starts to glow.

As she blasts away, my brain almost explodes from the new info rushing into my mind. The spells, potions, creatures, curses, hexes, and the unforgivable curses. Nothing about those houses mentioned.

I open my eyes to Allagy burning back to Olympus. At least she doesn't kill us when she goes to Olympus.

"So, let's pack." Annabeth pulls me up and drags me to cabin 3.

We stop in the Cabin, and she gets to work on her backpack. We got enchanted backpacks from the Hecate Cabin, so now they can hold a crazy amount of stuff. She stuffs her clothes in, and I do the same. We grab our personal belongings, and head out for dinner.

After dinner, we head to Half-Blood hill to meet Hecate for transportation. She tells us that Nico and Hazel will be handling this, and after a twisting journey, we make it.

Once we land in a shopping alley, Will finds the nearest trash can to spill his guts. It isn't very good for a son if Apollo to shadow travel I guess. Piper feeds Hazel and Nico some Ambrosia, Nectar, and Unicorn Draught. After some walking, Frank shows us a shop that says "Flourish and Blotts". On our way in, Thalia gets held up, then comes to us grumbling.

"Thalia calm down, it was just an accident." I whisper to her.

"Urgh! Boys. " she grumbles even more.

A boy that looks like me walks up to us and greets us with, "Hi, I haven't seen you before. I'm Harry. Harry Potter ." He looks like he is expecting a reaction, so I screech, "OMG! HARRY THE POTTER?! Can I have an autograph?!"

"So you have heard of me?"

"No. You just looked like you were expecting a reaction." I shrug. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Jackson." I point to Annabeth.

The group greets I finish with, "And that's that. We are all dyslexic other than Frank, Grover, and. Calypso. Can you help us?"

A plump woman with red haired walks up and answers, "Of course!"

We walk to the back of the bookstore and ask for our books in Greek/Latin. We regroup, and we go to a shop called 'Olivanders'.

When I walk in, an old man pops up and greets us. Apparently he is the wizard brother of a demigod. We go one at a time, until it's just me without a wand.

"Ahh, Mr. Jackson. I have heard of your stories. You require a wand of great power." He walks to the back of the store and brings back a wand in a blue box. He takes out a dark green wand with bronze inscriptions and designs. I give it a wave, and the room is filled with the sweet smell of a salty sea. I feel power travel into and out of the wand. A spout of water comes out the top, and it is crystal clear water that casts a blue shadow.

"There she is. A wand made of the mythical Seaweed Tree, infused with your metals, and a core of a tail hair from the Orphiotarus. 11 inches, supple, and a wand made for combat and water spells. Very powerful indeed, being the only one of its kind. Take care of it."

"Thank you, how much?"

"Oh no Mr. Jackson. This wand was made for you. It is only right that you have it free."

Here is a list of the others: [they all have celestial bronze in them]

Annabeth: Willow, 11 inch, core of a gray snowy owl feather, firm. Made for combat spells

Jason: Oak, 10.5 inch, core of a griffon feather, bendy. Made for air spells and protection

Piper: Mistletoe tree, 9 inch, core of a sacred dove, firm. Made for influence, occlumency, and protection

Frank: Bamboo, 11.25 inch, core of a chameleon scale, supple. Made for transfiguration

Hazel: Poplar tree, 7 inch, core of a Hellhound, bendy. Made for earth spells

Leo: Metal, 8 inch, core of pure Lava, firm. Made for fire and offence

Calypso: Alder tree, 7.75 inch, core of a wind spirit hair, bendy. Made for protection spells and herbology

Nico: Cypress tree, 9 inch, core of a Thestral heartstring, firm. Very rare, made for Dark Magic

Will: Oak, 9.5 inch, core of a hardened phoenix tear, bendy. Made for healing magic

Reyna: Juniper, 10 inch, core of a thunderbird feather, hard. Made for a true leader and strength spells

Thalia: Pine, 10 inch, core of a Ceryneian Hind tail strand, firm. Made for weather spells and combat

Grover got a wand already from Hecate, so he is all good.

"Percy, why do you guys need wands? Don't you have them already?" Ron asks suspiciously as we exit the store.

"We use powers we unlocked through training more than a wand. We usually used runes and magically infused objects. We all have different strengths in terms of magic." Annabeth explains.

We head to the pet store, and Harry picks out an owl. Our eagles can transform into owls, and Annabeth and I already have owls.

"Why aren't you getting owls?" Harry asks.

"Why are you asking so many questions? We already have owls."

"Well, next are brooms." Harry walks to another store. Once I see what is in there, I stop.

Nico, Hazel, and I say no.

"Guys, it's on the list!" Harry groans.

"I don't need a broom!" I exclaim. Really, I don't. I don't like flying unless I can directly communicate with my ride or I fly on my own power.

"We can't handle heights at all!" Nico yells, pointing at Hazel.

"What do you mean you don't need a broom?" Harry walks up to me with a frown on his face.

"Well, I was trying a new spell, but it went wrong. Now I have wings." I explain.

"Wings, really?" He asks. Man, is this little look-a-like of me getting on my nerves.

I turn and I take off my jacket. My shirt has two holes on the back, and I extend my wings just enough to show the feathers. Once he sees them, I put my jacket back on.

"Bloody Hell mate!" Ron screeches when he sees them.

I hear the word, then I shudder. Annabeth stiffens, and Nico frowns and whimpers a bit. Will gathers us up and says a couple of calming words. I go back to normal, and then Ron stupidly asks, "What was that? It's a pretty common phrase in Britain."

"Bad memories." I shake my head.

The others get some brooms, then we head to their home to pack.


	4. Hogwarts

*ANNABETH POV*

This little prick is getting on my nerves, and I haven't even met his friends!

We walk into a home that is small on the outside, but huge and magical on the inside.

"Well, lets get rooms situated. Harry, be a dear and bring Percy and Annabeth to guest room number 3. Ginny, take Jason and Piper to room 2. Ron, take Frank and Hazel to room 4. Hermione, take Nico and Will to room 6. Fred, take Reyna and Thalia to room 5. I'll show you your room Grover." Mrs. Weasley says.

"Woah woah. Hold on. Why are girls and guys staying in the same room?" Harry blurts.

"Because, we have reasons that we choose not to tell you yet." I growl in my best I-will-rip-your-face-off-if-you-continue voice.

We follow Potter to our room, and there is a single bed. Mrs. Weasely must know about our situation too.

"Do you want an extra bed?" Harry asks.

"No thanks." I snap before I pull Percy in and shut the door. We set our things down and sit on the bed.

"I really don't like this kid." Percy grumbles.

"Me neither Percy, but we have to keep him safe. If he is the Chosen One, I feel bad for the wizarding community." I give him a peck on the cheek.

He turns his head and makes it a full on kiss. At that moment, the door opens and Harry stands in the doorway.

"Wha, what? I thought you were siblings!" He exclaims.

"Sorry, but no. H and W." Is all I say.

"WHAT?! The marriage age is 18! You are only 17!"

"Like we ever follow the rules." Percy smirks.

"Wow. Okay, well, dinners on. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, so get up early for breakfast." Harry walks away.

We stand up and go downstairs.

"Guys, lets give Mrs. Weasely a break." I decide. "The cooks, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Nico will be in the kitchen making a buffet of food. Jason and Leo will change their alarm clocks to an hour later, since they wake up early. Thalia, Reyna, and I will be on damage control to make sure nothing explodes and the mess is kept to a minimum. The rest of you will be in dish duty during the cooking process and setting up the table."

"Okay."

We sit at the dinner table, and we eat a meal just barely enough for all of us.

When we go to bed, Ron shouts, "Wait a minute! If you guys are split into couples, then why are Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Will, and Reyna and Thalia in the same bedrooms?"

"Grover likes to be alone, Thalia and Reyna refuse to be in a room with a guy, and Percy and I have other reasons." I glare harshly at Harry to keep our marriage a secret for now.

"Fine." Ron walks away with a look of confusion on his face.

We all say good night then head to bed. Percy gets in bed first, and I crawl in next to him. He makes a protective wing cocoon around us, and holds me close. I nuzzle my head under his neck, and we fall into a peaceful sleep.

In the morning, we go through our plan, and the Weaselys are super surprised. In no time, the kitchen is cleaned afterwards and we head to the train station. Their car can't fit us, so we fly on our eagles that are disguised as brooms. Percy and I simply fly there on our own wing-power.

When we land, they want us to ram our heads into a wall.

"Guys, watch and learn." Harry smugly says, then runs into the wall. He disappears behind the bricks, and they gesture for us to go.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal." Percy holds my hand and we walk in.

What is next, blows my mind.

"Oh. My. Gods. This is amazing! This train can hold an astounding amount of people! Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω αυτό! Αυτό είναι ένα αρχιτεκτονικό κατόρθωμα!" I slip into Greek when I get excited.

"Calm down Annabeth. Come on, lets wait for the others and lets board." Percy hugs me and we wait for the rest.

The 13 of us find a compartment, and we manage to cram ourselves in. We have magic backpacks to save space, so that helps. We end up sitting like this: I am in Percy's lap, same for the couples, then Thalia, Reyna, and Grover sit on the floor. The Golden Trio walk up to our car, and peek in.

"No space. Lets keep moving." Harry grumbles.

Reyna shuts the door, and we talk about their profiles and what to do. I end up having to put a sleeping spell on Leo to keep him calm. We get off the train after an excruciatingly long time, and we all gather by the lake.

"No. No No." Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Jason mumble.

"It's fine. You can fit all of you with Percy in a boat. Calm down." I point to an empty boat.

"Are you sure Annabeth?" Percy asks, worried about us being separated.

"It's fine, I will be in the boat right next to you." I reassure him.

We hop in the boats and I watch the huge castle as we move. The architecture is amazing! So many pillars to provide support, but just in the right spot to help with the beauty. Very old fashioned, and yet, modern somehow.

A couple minutes of us shuffling behind a bunch of 11-year olds later, we stop at a pair of doors.

The friendly giant, Hagrid, stops us.

"Now, yer to wait ere till McGonnagle calls yer." He says.

After a long time, I hear a woman announce, "Now! We will be having 12 transfer students from a wizarding school in America! They have another traveler with them, but he will not be sorted. He will be their guardian. Lets give a warm welcome to the students of Hecate's Academy for Magic and Combat!"

Percy pushes the doors open, and we walk through the isle made by four large tables.

"Now, when I call your name, please walk up and sit on this stool to be sorted. Arrellano, Reyna."

Reyna walks up to the stool and sits. McGonnagle places a wrinkly hat on her head, and not even 10 seconds later, it screams, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Reyna gets up and walks to the red table.

We go in alphabetical order, but it gets interesting when it's my turn.

"Jackson, Annabeth!"

I walk up, but three steps away, the hat screams, "GET HER AWAY! GRYFFINDOR!"

I go back to Percy to wait with him, despite everyone else's protests.

"Jackson, Percy!" Percy walks one step forward, then the hat repeats what it just said. We both go claim a spot next to there rest of the group as the others all get sorted into Gryffindor.

"These transfer students are a force to be reckoned with. Do not provoke them. If they fight you, you will be taking the blame. Also, Percy and Annabeth will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Runes study which is now required, Jason and Piper will be teaching Quidditch,"

At this point, the whole hall, except for the teachers, is screaming in protest about these changes. I, myself, is worried about teaching snooty kids who probably haven't lifted a weight in years.

"Hazel will be teaching Transfiguration, Calypso will be teaching Herbology, Leo will be teaching a new class called Blacksmithing, Nico will be teaching you the Dark Arts, Will will be in the infirmary, Frank will be teaching Magical Creatures, Reyna will be the assistant Headmistress, Grover will be the peacekeeper between us and the centaurs, and finally, Thalia will be teaching a new elective called Hunting and Stealth. It is only for 7th years. Those of you who wish to join, please come up to me after dinner. You too teachers. Now, as Dumbledor would say, Tuck In!"

A hole opens in the wall, and plates and goblets come flowing out. They are just like the plates at camp!

"Blimey, they are feeding us plates?" Ron stares at the empty plates.

"Imagine a food and drink, and it will appear. Nothing alcoholic though." I reply, not removing my gaze from the flying plates.

When my plate and goblet lands, I imagine spaghetti and meatballs with a goblet of Sprite. What's interesting is that it appears on my plate, but blue. I look at Percy's plate, and he has the same thing.

"What's with the blue food?" Harry arrogantly asks.

"Oh, my mom and stepfather had a bet that there wasn't a thing such as blue food, so she made everything blue for most of my childhood." Percy explains.

"So, can you tell me more about your school?" Hermione asks.

"It is in New York and it is kind of like this school. It is hidden from mor- muggle view, it is for special kids, and it teaches magic. When you get there, you are given a test to be sorted into 20 cabins. Each cabin has a special talent that is shared throughout the cabin. We are tested by gemstones and our powers. For example, Percy showed strength with Aquamarine, so he got placed in the cabin known for water magic, Cabin 3. I showed proficiency with Zircon, the stone associated with Cabin 6, where we don't have special powers other than advanced cognitive thinking. Jason and Thalia were placed in Cabin 1 for weather magic for the stone, Onyx for determination and perseverance. Thalia also joined an exclusive club in Cabin 8. Frank and Reyna are in Cabin 5 for strength and battle strategy for the stone, Agate. Piper is in Cabin 10 for influence and the gem Ruby. Hazel and Nico are in Cabin 13 because of the stone Obsidian and their powers with gems and the Dark Arts. Don't worry, they are really a little bean one you get to know them. Leo is in Cabin 9 for blacksmithing and the stone Amethyst. Calypso and Will are in Cabin 7 for healing and nature magic and the stone Citrine. From there, your cabin is your family. No inter cabin dating because of that. We stay there as long as needed, sometimes just the summer or year long. Some kids are so powerful that they attract our enemies, monster who are trying to rid the world of our kind, that they must stay in the Academy's protective borders. I have been there since 7, but most have been there from 11-13 years old to the present day. Since it is the school of Combat, we do have deaths every year due to the monsters. We also have weapons that we were allowed to bring, but they are made of a metal that is harmless to wizards, so there is no worry. We know hand-to-hand combat, so best to not anger us." I explain, then I turn back to my food and eat.

After dinner, we walk up to the Headmistress to get settled.

"Students," She announces to the remaining kids. "You must come up and talk to Thalia, who will decide if you are going to be in the program. If you are, then you will stay as a group with Thalia at all times. You will be provided a table for dinner in that class. You will have a separate class schedule from the rest of your house, and instead have one specific to Thalia. I will let them explain."

Thalia steps up.

"Okay punks. There are some requirements. First, raise your hands if you are a guy or identify as a guy."

About half the population raises their hands. This isn't going to be good.

"Good, now scram. This is girls only."

"What?! That is totally unfair!" I hear a particular voice call. Harry.

"No it isn't. I live in the cabin known for maidenhood, also known as the cabin that has the goddess Artemis as the," She groans, not liking to say this, "Mascot."

The guys of the 13 manage to round up the guys and herd them out of the Great Hall.

"Next! You must be able to run a mile. This is important, as we will run in the morning."

About half of the group then walks off.

"Next, no relationships with boys. If you are dating a boy, scram. I have no time for relationships. Same if you plan on dating, marrying, or just have an interest in guys."

Again, the group breaks into two. Now, we only have about 50 girls.

"Finally, you must be willing to camp outside no matter the weather and skin prey."

That leaves about 15 girls.

"Good job girls. You will be accepted into the program that I have been chosen to carry over to here. It is called the Hunters of Artemis. Now, there is an oath you must take. It is like the unbreakable oath. Once you repeat it, you will turn your back on boys forever and dedicate yourself to this program. You will receive eternal protection from boys. You will become immortal, but you can still die in battle. If you would like to join, raise your right hand. If not, get out. Repeat:

 _I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_

The girls who said it start to glow, then they reappear in a silver hoodie and jeans.

"Good. Now some rules. One, never tell ANYONE about this other than the teachers. Two: Never fall under the influence of a boy. If you break your vow, it will be up to the Lady's decision what your punishment is. Meet me tomorrow at 5 in the morning at the Quidditch pitch. I will explain more. Dismissed."

They shuffle out and they leave us with the teachers.

"So, I am sure you are wondering why you are teaching these subjects. Well, Potter boy needs to be watched closely, and it will be hard when you are a classmate with your own homework. You have been blessed by our Goddess, so you do not need to attend classes. You may ask the current teacher for guidance. Go follow your house to your dorms. They are waiting at the stairs for you, and you may fly up if needed to get around quicker. Have a nice night." She explains.

We walk around to find the stairs, and they are large! I end up spreading my wings and flying to our house with Percy. The rest of the group calls their eagles and get lifted up. Thalia and Grover ride up with Calypso or Jason.

We land right outside the door where the kids can't see us flying. When we join them, the Prefect says the passcode, Sun Angel. We all turn to look at Nico and Will, and some of us end up getting slapped by Nico.

We enter, and I see three corridors. One each for guys, girls, and Transfers. Apparently Harry didn't see the extra corridor, and he grabs the guy's arms when they step to the Transfer door.

"Duh, the boy's dorms are this way, idiots." He arrogantly grumbles. "Same for you girls, over there."

"Wow, thank you Potter, but this door says, Transfers, which is what we are." I pull Percy's hand out of Harry's grip and I drag him in.

I see a copy of the commons area, but done to our liking. There are 5 beanbags big enough for two and 3 single beanbags.

Designs:

A gray dolphin

Blue feathers

Bulldogs with ruby gems

Yellow skulls

A metal flower

Lightning

Gold and Silver swirls

Vines

There are three hallways on either sides of the fireplace. One that leads out, one that leads to a simple study area, and one that leads to bedrooms. There are 8 rooms total. They are all the same on the outside, an oak door, but inside, they are designed to our parentage. Percy and I's room is a perfect mixture of gray and ocean. The bed is a king sized, perfect for when our wings are out. In the bathroom, there are two showers, two sinks, and two toilets. There is also a closet with enough clothing to last us a month at a time. I see Aphrodite has left me a gift of a fully stocked makeup drawer. *Insert sarcasm* Yayyyyyy.

*JASON POV*

Wow. Our room is amazing! It is like a sunset, which is our favorite time of day. The king sized bed is as soft as floating on air, and I would know, and the bathroom is perfect for us. Two showers, sinks, and toilets. Piper has a vanity that holds a crazy amount of makeup. I know she won't use much, but it was probably from her mother.

*FRANK POV*

Our room is old times, with a classic bed with red flowers on it. The bathroom has two showers, sinks, and toilets. The closet is large with a lot of clothing for teaching and casual wear. Venus gave Hazel some makeup, but I know she won't wear it. She looks beautiful and amazing as is.

*CALYPSO POV*

I can only imagine what our room looks like. When I step in, it isn't bad. It is copper colored with flower vases all around the room to provide light. The bed is very futuristic, with a tv on the ceiling, buttons above the bed for gods knows what, and a self folding set of sheets. the bathroom has two smart showers, toilets, and sinks. The closet has a minimalist design where you step to a screen and pick out an outfit. There is a vanity for me, but I won't do much probably.

*NICO POV*

When I step in, I am amazed. There is the theme of an eclipse where the Sun and Moon meet. Everything is a perfect mixture of black and yellow. The bathroom is pretty normal, with a large closet, two showers, sinks, and toilets.

*THALIA POV*

I open the door to be blasted in the face with the smell of pine trees. My bed is a hammock hanging from a real pine tree. The bathroom has a simple shower, sink, toilet, and closet. The closet has my Hunter clothes, which is nice. The whole room is styled to be in the forest, which is very comforting. The sky changes with the time of day, and there are Moonlace flowers scattered around to provide light in the dark. I think it's perfect.

*REYNA POV*

My room is just like the Barracks back home. Simple and minimalist. A simple bed, bathroom, and closet.

*GROVER POV*

My room is very nice, being a bed of branches that are bendy like a hammock. The bathroom is simple too, with a shower, sink, and toilet. Everything looks like the Satyr homes back at the camp.

*HARRY POV*

I try to follow them into the hallway, but I get thrown back when I cross over the line.

"What the hell? How did they know they were going to be here?" I ask Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny?" I ask her as she passes by, now in a silver hoodie.

"I don't know, good night." She quickly says as she runs up to her dorm.

"She is keeping a secret, isn't she?" Hermione asks Ron.

"Yeah, she is. I will find out though." Ron stares at the stairwell for the girls.

I walk up to my dorm, and I change into my pjs. This is going to be an interesting year.

*ANNABETH POV*

"Hey Thalia, can I ask you something?" I pull Thalia to the side as she comes out of her room.

"Yeah?"

"Why is the Hunter of Artemis thing open to the Witches?"

"Because, after the war, our ranks dropped. The reason I came along was that the Lady asked me to find some recruits and train them up a bit." She hangs her head down a bit.

"Oh, how many were left?"

She sniffles, which I have never heard her do. "3. Me, Phoebe, and Alice."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Thalia." I hug her close as she starts to cry a bit.

I pull her into her room and we sit on her bed as she calms down. I can't believe what happened to her. Loosing a Hunter is like loosing a sister to her. She eventually goes to sleep, and I get up. I return to my bedroom with Percy, and we go to bed in a wing cocoon.


	5. Hunters of Hogwarts

I made a typo. I said 7th years only for the Hunters, but then I forgot that most girls who join are 11-13. So, now everyone from all grades is welcome. The numbers are still 15 new girls though.

*GINNY POV*

I wake up to my alarm for class. Ahh, a nice life free of boys where I can punch them without reason. I look around, and no one is up. Good. I creep out of bed, using my new stealth skills from the Lady, whoever that is, and go get my outfit. My outfit is a silver shirt with camo pants and a camo hoodie.

Walking to the Quidditch Pitch, I bump into some girls from Slytherin.

"Hey, Gryffindor. I bet you will lose an arm on the first day." One of them jeers.

"HEY!" A voice barks. I notice we are now at the Pitch.

"I will NOT tolerate this behavior. You are now sisters with everyone here. They are your family and your pack. Your pack protects you and you protect your pack. GOT IT? If you don't the Lady will deal with you as she chooses."

The girls nod quickly and speed off.

"Hey," Thalia gestures for my name.

"Ginerva Weasley, but you can call me Ginny."

"Ginny, if they bother you again, tell me. We do not tolerate bullies in this sisterhood. Now come, you get first picks for breakfast."

I walk up, and I see a camp set up with tents.

"Breakfast tent is over there," Thalia points.

I walk in, and I am hit with the sweet smell of roasted ham and eggs with bread rolls. I grab a plate and get some for myself.

A couple minutes later, everyone is here.

"Good. Now, come outside. I have someone for you to meet. She is to be treated with the utmost respect and attention. Your life will depend on how you treat her. This is the woman who gives us power and strength." Thalia brings us outside.

Sitting on a small throne is a 12-year old girl. She looks regal and powerful. She has beautiful, lush brown hair tied up in a traditional bun with a laurel wreath around it. She is dressed in a plain Chiton and an intricate golden belt. Her face has the looks of a leader and power. Her eyes are a startling yellow, but not an evil yellow. More like a protective and calm yellow. When she smiles, she seems to glow even brighter.

"Hello Hunters. I am your Patron, Artemis. Goddess of the moon, archery, the Hunt, and maidenhood." Her voice is beautiful and so young with hints of wisdom. I don't doubt for a moment that this isn't a goddess. I will follow her in return for protection for the rest of my days.

"Hah, like gods are real! I bet you were paid to play this part!" A Slytherin girl calls.

Artemis's eyes flash in anger, turning from a sweet and starry yellow to the yellow of a hunter stalking its prey.

"How dare you defy the Lady!" Thalia strides up to the girl and glares at her.

"Thalia," Artemis calls Thalia away. Artemis stands up, and her form seems to change. Her bun disappears, and a long braid that sticks up in a ponytail appears. Her eyes change from yellow to red. Her hands glow with power. A bow materalizes in her hand and a quiver appears on her back.

"You are a mere mortal. I allow mortals into the Hunt, but not mortals who wish to insult me or my sisters. What is your name?" She sternly asks the girl.

"Tracey Davis of Slytherin. If you hurt me, my mother shall hear of this." The girl, Tracey, sticks her nose in the air and goes, HUMPH.

"Well, Tracey. You have not only angered my lieutenant and me, but you have hurt one of your sisters. You see, this is a sisterhood of maidens. I, Artemis, hereby sentence Tracey Davis to the life of a doe in the woods. Be gone." Artemis waves her hand and Tracey screams. She starts to grow antlers, her hair falls out, her hands become cloven, and her spine changes. A couple seconds later, a beautiful brown doe stands where Tracey once stood, surrounded by hair and Slytherin clothing.

Artemis snaps her fingers. "Kyn. Attack." She commands, and a pure silver wolf leaps out of thin air, followed by a whole pack of white wolves.

Tracey runs for her life, but we watch her stumble and get caught. The wolves have a meal, and most of us try not to throw up.

"So, NEVER insult the Lady in my presence." Thalia sums up what just happened.

"Now, we shall get you set up." Artemis returns to her original form, but with her hair still in her ponytail braid.

"Step forth with your hand outstretched and kneeling on the ground. You will be receiving a hunting wolf. They will be your constant companion and protect you from any males. They are pre-trained, and they just need a Hunter to accompany. Once they have touched your hand, you may start to pet them gently. If you hear their thoughts in your head, you have bonded. Once you have bonded, you must name him or her. Begin!" Artemis raises her hands and 14 wolves appear in front of us.

I kneel on the ground, face-to-face with the wolves that come up to my waist at normal height. I reach out with my right hand, and I watch as the wolves find a companion. A white wolf with ash paws and ears and blue eyes walk up to me. She sniffs my hand and leans into it. Her fur is softer than a pygmy puff's which is saying something. I move my hand slowly and I scratch her head between her ears.

Hello, Hunter. I am a female and unnamed. I now bond with you.

 _Hello, how is the name Ash?_

I love it. What may I call you?

 _Call me Gin._

Okay Gin.

"Very good Ginny! First to bond. That wolf is known for protectiveness. She will protect you with her life if needed." Thalia walks up to me.

"Thanks." I reply.

I sit on the ground and I bond some more with Ash. She is a very sweet wolf who can shape-shift. She showed me the defaults for her other species, which are all very pretty. Her human shape is a tall girl with pale skin, ashy-white hair that reaches her back, a sharp chin, and blue eyes. She even has a dragon shape! It's a white dragon with red-tipped spine spikes, full leathery wings, and a long tail. In that form, she is the size of a large dog. She can also shift into a form to carry me!

"Attention!" Artemis calls. Ash changes back into wolf form, and I stand up.

"Next, we are testing you for archery. Your wolf will pick it out. They are trained to analyze the best weapon for a human. After you pick a bow, shoot an arrow at a target. Begin."

Ash lopes to the weapons rack and sniffs around. She returns with a short knife in a sheath and a short bow along with a quiver. The knife is delicately crafted with silver as the base and gold flecks. The bow is only 3 feet long with a silver base and a silver string. The arrows are simply silver with bits of bronze in them. All in all, they look powerful and beautiful. I also have archery gloves which protect me from the snapping of the string.

I try nocking an arrow, and it works. I step up to the shooting range, and I give it a test pull. It takes a great amount of strength from what I am used to, but it is easy considering the training for Quidittch. I pull the bow back and I release the arrow. The arrow tears the wood of the target, and it barrels into the ground behind the bullseye.

"Impressive Ginny. First time?" Thalia walks up.

"Yeah, I have never done this before." I shake my fingers to bring feeling back to them.

"Well, the Lady has given you enhanced archery skills, but that is impressive. You may find yourself in private training with those skills." She gives me a pat on the back. "Take a break whenever you want, or you can go for a stroll around the castle. Ash can tell you when it is time for classes." Thalia gestures to the napping Ash.

"Thanks Thalia. I think I am going to go for a fly." I wake up Ash and start to walk to the locker room. It is still half an hour before classes start. I don't bother changing into my robes for Quidittch, but I do grab my newest broom. Ever since Harry donated my family an entire vault, we have enough money to buy a good broom for Quidittch. I pick up my Firebolt and walk outside.

Gin, where are you going?

 _I'm going for a fly Ash. Call me if they start to pack up._

Of course. Have fun.

I mount the broom, and I kick off feeling the familiar rush of wind and adrenaline. I practice loops and tricks. It feels good to be back on a broom. I loose track of time as I wheel around in the sky.

GIN! COME DOWN! They are packing!

 _Okay, thank you Ash._

I land and I go tuck my broom into my locker.

"That was amazing Ginny." Thalia walks with me back to the Castle.

"Thanks. It is a really good hobby, fit and fun." I joke.

"So!" Thalia stops the group. "You will now go to breakfast with the rest of your house. You are allowed to eat breakfast and lunch with your house, but you must eat dinner with us. We will show you how to do sacrifices. Once breakfast is over, head to Potions. That is our first class." Thalia instructs. "Also, NEVER tell ANYONE except for your sisters about what has happened or the Lady. If you do slip up, say the Gray Lady. I have spoken to her, and she knows a cover story in case anyone gets curious. You will carry this bow, quiver, and knife around at all times for defense. If you attack another student without being provoked, then you will be punished. Dismissed."

I walk into the Great Hall with Ash to see my brother, Harry, and Hermione.

"Ginny!" Ron calls. I take a seat next to him, and Ash hops up next to me.

I have a bad feeling about the Potter kid and this redhead kid.

 _He's my brother, and Harry wouldn't ever ask me out Ash. It's fine._

I grab some breakfast, and the trio start to talk.

"So, Ginny, what was the whole thing about the Hunters class?" Harry irritably asks. "I should of been able to join. I mean, I could of easily caught more food than you girls."

Ash growls at him, and I pat her head to make her calm down.

"What's with the dog, weapons, and silver stuff?" Harry asks.

Ash growls again and her ears flatten.

"Ash, calm down." I whisper. "SHE is my hunting COMPANION. It is classified information about what happened in that class. Now if you will excuse me Harry, I would like to eat." I snap.

I give Ash some bacon and I eat some eggs and ham. Artemis comes in the Great Hall disguised as a letter deliverer. She gives me a slip of paper, and I open it. It is a timetable for the Hunters. Just like Thalia said, we have Potions first with Snape.

I stand up and call Ash. We walk outside to the dungeons where Potions is held. There are already some girls standing outside with their wolves and a disgusted face.

"Boys?" I ask as I walk up.

"Yes." They all groan. Their wolves are keeping watch for any danger or boys, which is nice.

The doors open, and we walk in to see Snape. Snape, with short, clean hair, a normal nose, tan skin, and normal eyes.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Snape as many of you know. I have been changed due to a small accident over the summer. I am the same as I was before, so I expect great things from you." His voice doesn't drawl out as he talks any more, and he sounds happier.

I sit down with Luna Lovegood and her wolf. We get to work on the antidote for a love potion.


	6. First Day of Class

UPDATE! I was thinking a bit, and I realized that the story won't work unless some wizards are demis. That rule has changed, sorry if that changes your view on the story.

*HARRY POV*

I have some bad vibes from these newbies. First, they steal Ginny from us. I see her sit next to us with a DOG! You can't even have dogs in Hogwarts! I ask her what's going on with the transfers, and she gives me the cold shoulder and her dog snarls at me. That dog needs to know who's boss.

I get up and walk to DADA with the trio and our house along with Slytherin. Ginny and a couple other girls are in the Hunters thingy, so they aren't here.

When I enter, I see Percy sitting in the teacher's chair and Annabeth sitting on the table, facing us with a dagger in her hand.

"Good morning class." Percy starts.

"Today, you won't need your wands. Place them up in this box here, and I know how many wands are in this room." Annabeth waves her wand and a box appears and floats in front of us.

"Great, another Umbridge." I grumble to Ron. Hermione seems to know them, so she isn't fazed. In fact, she looks excited.

We all put our wands in the box, and Percy tells us to pick up a weapon of our choice. Hermione doesn't take anything out. She simply walks up to the teacher's desk and sits on the other side of the desk. Draco then strides up and takes a seat in the extra chair next to Percy.

"What's going on Mione?" Ron asks.

"Later." She waves her hand and tells me to shut up.

*PERCY POV*

"Hermione?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" She looks at me.

"Demi?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone else?"

"Draco." She turns and beckons to the blonde boy. He strides up and takes a seat next to me. Annabeth whips out her phone and texts the others that we have two demigods here.

"Why are we holding weapons?" Harry bluntly asks. "And why are they real?!"

I stand on my desk and answer, "What would you do if you are caught in a fight with no wand?"

"GIVE UP!" A Slytherin girl calls.

"No. Fight back. If you think you are dead once a stick is pointed at your throat, then you are already dead unless you pay attention. Hermione. What is the shortest incantation you can think of?"

"Nox, and that isn't a hex. It's a charm. The shortest offensive spell I can think of is two syllables."

"Exactly. You can swipe their wand away from their hand if you react fast enough. It's a different story with a dagger. Now, this unit will be on basic blades. Next, hand-to-hand combat. After that, fighting wandless against an opponent with a wand. Finally, fighting with mixed styles and learning your best style. These are real blades, because prop swords aren't balanced properly and don't have the same swing as a real sword. You will be carrying these around the school for defense, and don't use these against another wizard. The metal will only harm monsters. This is for 4th years and up, so the rest of you will pack up and go to the room across the hall to Professor Lupin. I will be the head teacher for this class, and Annabeth will be the head teacher for Ancient Runes later." I explain as I take out my trusty pen.

"Annabeth, Hermione, Draco. If you would." I wave my wand to set up a stage for sword fighting.

They all stand up and pull out their weapons. Hermione twists her bracelet and Draco presses his ring. Hermione has a dagger pop out in her hand and Draco is now duel wielding two long-blades.

"You are going to die with a pen." Someone, *Cough* Harry *Cough* calls.

I uncap my weapon, and Annabeth readies her dagger.

"FIGHT!" I roar and I charge into battle.

Draco is a whirlwind against Hermione, but she knows his tactics. She draws him into the fight between Annabeth and I, and now we are all fighting each other. Annabeth rips Hermione's dagger out of her hand and pins her down. Hermione is out. Draco slashes at my sword, but I disarm him and he falls. Annabeth and I are now doing a deadly dance that we have learned over the years of training. She sweeps with her leg and I jump. I do the same, and she rolls backwards and leaps up. This goes on and on until the doors burst open.

"Okay, STOP!" Thalia screams and we do.

"I wanted to see how that would end. Coward." Harry grumbles.

"They would keep fighting forever, trust me. Anyway, Kelp Head. I need some dummies and swords."

"Go ahead." I point to the bin. Thalia waves her wand and the bin floats up and follows her out.

"Anyway, get with a partner. Hermione, Draco, help them." I get rid of the stage.

*HERMIONE POV*

"Draco, come here. You two Percabeth." I walk over to the corner of the room.

"So, we didn't reveal ourselves earlier because Ron and Harry were keeping a watchful eye on both of us. Is it too late to join the Hunters?" I ask Percy.

"I'll ask Thalia at dinner. I don't think it is too late. You will be doing sacrifices at dinners only at Hogwarts, but I am sure you figured it out by now." Percy answers.

"Yeah, McGonagle is going to put the Hunter table around a brazier for us." I say.

"Okay, back to work." Annabeth walks back to the center of the room.

I walk around the Gryffindors and look for correct stances. When I get to Harry, he is sparring with Ron.

"Honestly Harry, why do you think that is the proper way to hold a sword?" I groan as I see him with his sword in both hands.

"What? It's working." He grumbles.

"Look, hold it in your right hand. Use your other hand only for power, balance, or pinning your enemy down."

"Since when did you become the teacher?" Ron mutters.

"Fine. Have fun decapitating yourselves." I walk away.

*HARRY POV*

Wow. Since when did Malfoy and Hermione learn how to do that? I bet I could do better.

*ANNABETH POV*

UGHHHHH!H! Potter boy is being a real idiot right now. Two classes later, we set up for Ancient Runes. Harry is back for the first round, and he looks mad.

"Today, we will be taking a placement assessment. It is based on Greek," I groan. "Mythology. The better your score, the less homework and assignments. Your goals for this year are: speak decent Greek, know the gods and goddesses, know the creatures as they will be in Care for Magical Creatures, and be able to tell how the heroes relate to modern times. Begin." I announce as I wave my wand and owls appear. They swoop down to the desk and pick up the papers and drop them at each desk. Everyone instantly gets to work.

*HARRY POV*

Heh, a test on the first day. Wow.

[Bold are questions and normal are his answers.]

 **1: Who are the Big Three?**

Zeus, Hecate, Aphrodite

 **2: How many major gods are there?**

10

3: Who is the goddess of Magic?

Hecate

 **4: Name as many heroes. 2 minimum, more for extra credit.**

Hagrid, Sirius, Buckbeak, Harry Potter

 **5: Who are the parents of Pegasus?**

Poseidon and the Clouds

I look up to see Draco back the chair up by Percy along with Hermione, chatting about something. I raise my hand, and an owl screeches and swoops down to collect my paper. It lands next to Annabeth and she takes a look at it.

Ten minutes later, we get our results.

"The only ones who passed this were: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." She announces.

I get my paper back, and everything is wrong except for number 3.

"Today, we will be starting on the Greek and Roman gods of Olympus. Now, since Hermione and Draco are already up to date on everything in this lesson, they will not have to do any work. First, who is the god of the sky?" Annabeth raises her wand and a screen drops from somewhere. On it, a man in a black tux and stormy gray hair pops up.

"Zeus. God of Air" I say.

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor, but 2 points from Gryffindor for not specifying what part of the air. You see, there are many gods that deal with the air. Zeypher is the god of the west wind, Boreas is the god of the North wind, Khione is the goddess of cold and snow, Aeulos is the boss of the directional winds, and Zeus is the Lord of the Sky and weather, controlling the others." She corrects me in a stern tone, almost like she is saying to not offend the myths. Idiot. These are myths.

*FRANK POV*

Oh I hope Hazel is doing okay. I walk into the forest and turn into a pegasus. I neigh, communicating that I need as many pegasi in the area here now. The first to land is a jet black one, also known as Percy's, Blackjack.

Soon, I have 61 pegasi.

Students start to come down to the class area just as I finish rounding up and counting all of the pegasi. They all go stand in the paddock a couple meters in the forest. I have Gryffindors and Slytherins today. [Harry has all classes with Draco] Yay, and it's Potter's group. [This class is after Ancient Runes]

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. This unit will be on equines. Can anyone tell me the names of some equines?" I ask.

Harry raises his hand. "Thestrals, Unicorns, and Hippogriffs."

"Yes, but you are missing a couple. Pegasi, Hippocampus, and wind spirits." I add on.

"Dude, how did you get this position? Pegasi went extinct hundreds years ago, duh. Also, spirits don't count except for ghosts." Harry "corrects" me.

"Well, you will be seeing all of these. I got the job because I have a talent with animals. Next week, bring a towel of some sort. We will be down by the lake. Come on now, let's go meet the pegasi." I turn around and walk.

We walk into the forest to a clearing that holds the pegasi.

"Now, there are 60 of you, so all of you will be with one pegasus. The darker their coat, the harder they are to ride. But, the darker their coat, the more loyal they are. They are a magical creature, so that is how you classify them. Now, I have 7 light gray, 9 dark gray, 6 dark brown, and 1 black. The black one is feisty and loyal to one person and one person only. If you want to ride him, I will call him. Now, choose one and watch me." I step up to one.

"Acknowledge them by inclining your head and humming. Next, stretch your hand out and walk to the right. Close your eyes when you near them and reach out to feel their wing. If you do feel their wing, open your eyes and slowly bring your other hand there. If they make a noise and shake their head twice, they accept you as a rider. Once you have been accepted, pet their muzzle. No one is allowed to take off without me knowing. If you do take off, good luck because they know not to take off unless a special sound is made, but some people have forced them to take off." I follow through with the steps and I pet Porkpie's head.

"Once you have been accepted, you have not bonded. No bonds will be made in class, ever. These are wild pegasi that allow humans. They behave as needed to survive, even the black one in the presence of his rider. Begin."

They all choose one, and just take a wild guess at who chooses Blackjack. Draco. JK [Rowling], It's Harry. Draco and Hermione take the dark brown pegasi because those are the pegasi they were taught how to ride.

"Everyone next to your horse? Good." I call over Guido.

"Now, pull yourself up onto the spine of the pegasus. No saddles for now. Sit right in-between the wing joint and the withers. Hold onto their mane, and I will come around and help you set off. I will start with the lighter colors. Those of you that are waiting, get to know how to ride a horse for now. Get them to walk by nudging your heel into them. Hermione, Draco, you can set off and keep an eye on those in the sky." I tell them.

I help everyone set off, then I realize something. Blackjack has been told to fly already. Greatttt. I quickly shape-shift into a pegasus and take off to find him. I fly above Guido and drop onto him as a human.

"HARRY HAS TAKEN BLACKJACK OFF CLASS GROUNDS! KEEP AN EYE ON THE REST OF THEM, AND BRING THEM TO THE GROUND IN 10 MINUTES!" I scream over the wind to Hermione and Draco.

I fly to the castle, and I burst into the DADA class.

"Frank?" Percy asks as he looks up from the table, tired of watching the kids.

"Percy. I need you in the hallway, right now." I forcefully say.

"What's going on?" Percy asks as he steps out.

"Harry has taken Blackjack. I can't find them. Come on!" I transform into a pegasus and break out into a gallop. Percy runs next to me and extends his wings. We take off and search for Harry Pooper. I then see a black dot in the sky flying in a spiral.

PERCY! OVER HERE!

Percy comes over and speeds ahead to stop Blackjack.

I catch up with him, and we arrive.

"Jackson." Harry grumbles as he struggles to keep Blackjack in a straight line.

"Harry! Stop controlling him! I will take it from here." Percy commands and closes his eyes.

"Heh, no." Harry is suddenly flying straight for Percy. He whips out his wand and screams, "AVARDA CADAVARA!" [Spelling?]

A green jet hits Percy and Percy falls. I transform into my normal form and whistle for Hannibal the eagle.

He swoops under us and catches both of us, and I steer us to the infirmary.

"ANNABETH! WILL! SOMEONE!" I scream as I run through the halls.

A door bursts open and Annabeth runs out.

"PERCY!" She shrieks and helps me carry him to Will. Nico is there too.

"What happened?!" Will yells as we put Percy on the bed. I move some beds out of the way for Percy's wings.

"Harry Pooper said some curse and a green light shot out. I think it was the killing curse." I explain, and Annabeth gasps.

"MADAM PROMPHREY!" Will calls as he checks Percy's vitals.

"He is alive, but his life is fading quickly." Nico says gravely.

"What happened?!" Madam Pomphrey comes running in.

"He was hit by the killing curse, but he is still alive." I explain as Annabeth collapses on the floor next to Percy and squeezes his hands, crying for him to wake up.

"Oh dear, I've never done this before. Will, go get some Nectar and Ambrosia. I will try wizard healing, but I feel only greek healing will help."

"Apollo. Great Apollo. Please save him. Please save him." Annabeth hiccups. "Please."

Suddenly, a bright light appears in the room. Apollo jumps out of it and runs to Percy. He presses a hand on Percy's chest and one on his head. He mutters some things in Greek and steps back. He then whips something up and pours it into Percy's mouth.

"I think that will do. Spells don't affect you, but the unforgivable curses do affect you in minor ways." He tells us.

"How is him dying only a minor effect?" I question.

"The curse will kill a wizard on the spot, but you guys have at the most, a minute." He explains.

"I. Will. Murder. Him." Annabeth growls.

"Wise Girl, we don't need any murders on our heads." A voice creaks.

"PERCY!" Annabeth throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

*NICO POV*

Ugh. I get to teach the Dark Arts. Yayyyy. The class comes in, and it's Harry and Draco's group.

"This class will be telling you about the things that you must be wary of. Monsters, curses, evil. Those kind of things. Now, tell me. Who is most likely going to attack this school?"

"Death Eaters." Harry confidently answers.

"Now, since Riddle is dead, finally, why would his followers attack? They are nothing without a leader. The most likely thing to attack this school is monsters." I walk to a chest.

"In here is a dangerous monster who hates Percy for reasons years ago. Stand back." I command and I open the chest. Out pops the Minotaur.

"STUPIFY!" Harry screams and a red light shoots out and bounces off the monster.

"DO NOT SHOOT!" I scream as the Minotaur starts to barrel towards the students. I step to side, and I reach out. My hand grabs the horn and I use my momentum to swing onto it's back. He roars in anger and I bring out my sword. I do a little slice here and there, then he dissolves into golden dust.

"As you can see, spells do not harm these monsters. We will be bringing your wands into Leo's workshop to embed a special material into them to make them harmful to monsters. Until then, do not shoot a monster. Use your skills from DADA. I heard you all now carry around a weapon. Use it."

I carry on talking about the different monsters and things. Teaching sucks.

*REYNA POV*

"Reyna," McGonnagle calls me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Go get Mr. Potter. I have just heard word that he has struck down Percy."

"Oh I will get him." I growl as I stomp out of the office, seething with rage that Harry struck Percy.

I storm into Nico's class.

"Reyna?" Nico asks.

"Potter boy. Headmistress. Now!" I yell, my voice full of anger.

Harry confidently strides out of class, and I grab him by the arm and drag him to the office.

"What is this for?!" He exclaims as I press hard on his arm.

"You. Know. WHAT." I stress my words, trying not to slap him right this second.

I get him to the office, and McGonnagle stands up.

"I have heard that you used the killing curse on Mr. Jackson. Explain." She sternly says.

"Well, here he comes. Frolicking around school like he doesn't have any rules. Teaching us how to stab each other. Owning a rabid horse!" He yells.

"That pegasus is hard to tame I have heard. He is Percy's most loyal ride, and obviously you didn't listen to Professor Zhang." She counters.

"Well, I have proof they are death eaters. They have the tattoo." He continues.

"Ms. Arrellano, please come here. Show him your tattoo."

I step up and reluctantly take off the decorative forearm band that covers my Roman tattoo. [It also provides protection, and the green is replaced by gold]

I slowly take it off and reveal my Roman officer tattoo.

"Aha!" Harry screams as I turn it over.

"Numb Nuts. It's a Roman tattoo." I growl.

"You see Potter, this is not the Dark Mark." McGonnagle explains.

"You must swear on the River Styx to never tell ANYONE about this." I snap as I restrap the arm band back on.

"Fine. I swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone." He mockingly says, and the thunder booms to acknowledge the oath.

"You just made an unbreakable oath. If you break it, you will die a horrible death." I say as I open the door.

"Have a nice day." I say in a mocking voice.

He leaves.

*HAZEL POV*

I am not that good at Transfiguration. I manage to make it through class without transfiguring Harry into a poorly made cup.

*CALYPSO POV*

"Good Morning class. Let's jump right into this. Can anyone tell me about poplar trees?" I start once everyone finds a seat.

"Made from the souls in the Greek Underworld, circling the river Cocytus. River of Misery." Hermione answers.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor." I applaud her.

I continue on with class, having to wake Harry and Ron up occasionally.

*LEO POV*

"HELLO! I am Professor Valdez, but I prefer Leo. Today we will be introducing you to the parts of a flame. You see, flames are picky, delicate, but can cause great harm if used incorrectly. I have the ability to summon fire at will, so I will show you an unstable fire." I start. I have Harry and Hermione in this class, so at least Hermione can watch Harry.

I raise my hand and ignite it. The fire is high and red and just chaotic. These are easy to summon, but I don't like to summon them.

"This is a stable fire."

I control it to be a nice steady flame licking across my palm.

"You can see the distinct sections of the flame. Red, orange, yellow, and blue. You will be stoking the flame in the ovens to get a nice stable fire. The embers are ignited, you must tend to them to get them to the proper crafting heat." I point to the many furnaces.

The rest of the class involves Seamus burning his eyebrows and Harry burning his robe.

LOOONG ONE! Next will be fluff and a short description of how they look, since I added armbands on Reyna. Skip the next chapter if you do not ship Dramione.


	7. Even Strength Must Bow Down To Wisdom

Side note: Hermione is daughter of Athena [IK, cliche] and Draco is son of Ares. *Hint* *Wink to the top* *FULL OUT POINT*

*HERMIONE POV*

Ah, free period. I share this free time with my friend Draco, while Harry and Ron are in Blacksmithing, which I feel is going to go wrong.

I walk into the library, and I see Draco sitting where I normally sit.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I ask, knowing he doesn't study in the library.

"I," He stutters. "Need to talk to you. Alone. So, can we go somewhere else? I knew you would be coming here."

We walk to an empty corridor, and he pulls me into an empty classroom.

"What's going on Draco? Did a monster attack?" I ask him.

"No," He takes a deep breath. "Just hear me out. We may be friends in the demi world, but I know I have punctured our friendship through the facade I have to keep as a Slytherin. So, think about this line. Even strength must bow down to wisdom." He looks at me hopefully.

 _He is the son of Ares, who is known as the god of war, which takes strength. Athena is the,_ My thoughts falter. _goddess of wisdom._

"Draco, are you?" I ask, trailing off.

He surges forward and presses his lips to mine.

 _Oh. My. Gods._ Is all my brain can muster. His lips are soft and taste like butterbeer. He pulls away after 4 seconds and holds my hands and looks in my eyes, and I look into his eyes.

"Hermione, I loved to watch you train in our short time at camp. I loved to spar with you. I love lessons in the Athena cabin with you." He explains. He takes out his wand and waves it. His eyes change from silver to a soft brown, almost hazel. His natural eye color.

"Draco, I have had the same feelings lately. I fought over whether I should join the Hunters, but then I realized that I wouldn't get to see you everyday without being pressured into shooting you. I guess I am trying to say, me too. Me too Draco." I say back, squeezing his hands.

"Call me Drake. My real name. Drake Francis Malfoy." He says.

"Only if you call me by my real name, Helen Troy Granger." I tell him the name I discarded when I came to camp.

"Okay Helen."

"Only call me that when we are alone, since that is a private name I almost never use." I wave my wand and my eye color changes to the silver that signifies a daughter of Athena.

"Of course Helen." He whispers as he leans forward. He breathes my name across my lips, making me smile.

I close the gap and I kiss him. He kisses me back and we kiss for what seems for an eternity, until the door is opened.

"HERMIONE! WHAT IS DRACO DOING TO YOU?!" Harry bursts through the door holding the Marauders Map.

"Draco." He says murderously.

"Harry, stop." I step inbetween them.

"Who did it Mione?" Harry growls.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"Who put you under the Imperious curse? Ferret?" He raises his wand.

I bring out my dagger and press it against Harrys wand, threatening to slice it.

"Lower your wand Harry. I cannot harm a wizard with this metal, but I can still slice the wand." I snarl back.

He lowers his wand and brings out his "sword". It is really more of a machete, that he doesn't know how to wield.

"Step back Potter." Drake steps in front of me with his blades out.

"Why? So that you can go back to imprisoning her in a toxic relationship?" Harry raises his sword.

Draco lunges forward and slices a tear in Harry's robe. I see a thin trickle of blood. It can't be.

"STUPIFY!" I scream as I bring out my wand. It hits Harry and he goes down.

"Draco. He is bleeding from that. Only demigods and monsters can be harmed by this metal!" I squeak as I try to lift Harry.

Drake helps me, and we run to the infirmary.

"What's going on?" Will asks as he takes Harry.

"He has a nick. From Draco's sword. And it's bleeding." I explain, and Will gasps.

"Go get the rest of the demis. Now! Meet me in the Headmistress's office." He picks up Harry and jogs to the headmistress's office.

"You take the lower levels, I got the towers." I say after giving him one last peck on the lips.

"Okay, I love you Helen!" He starts to run.

"I love you too Drake!" I call after him as I run in the opposite direction.

So dam cute! Next is nothing important, mainly describing how they changed from their descriptions in HoO.


	8. Descriptions

**Percy Jackson**

Wears standard arm bands provided by Camp Jupiter to cover his tattoo in public. (Chose battle ones)

Borrows makeup from Aphrodite cabin to help conceal his scars on his arms and legs when out in public

 **Annabeth Jackson**

Kind of has icy hair now that the cold effects have bonded with her. Her blonde hair is now platinum.

Wears various arm and leg bands to draw attention away from her scars

Wears a headband to help conceal some scars on her hairline

Wears magic makeup to cover her face scars and not look like she is covered in stage makeup

Has a tattoo on her wrist of Percabeth's dating anniversary

 **Jason Grace**

Wears standard arm bands provided by Camp Jupiter to cover his tattoo. (Chose sporty one)

Bought contacts

Doesn't have as many scars on his arms and legs so he doesn't have to worry about them

Got a tattoo on his wrist for Piper

 **Piper McClean**

Doesn't wear any makeup other than concealer and super concealer for any scars she has

Distributes scar makeup to cover scars to her friends and camp

Has contacts to keep her eyes one color when in public

Got a feather braided into her hair

 **Frank Zhang**

Wears specialty arm band to cover his scar that is used for archery too.

Also a hand guard

Gem tattoo behind his ear for Hazel

 **Everyone else is the same as described in the books, and the romans have arm bands to their style.**

 **Drake Malfoy**

Has two rings, one has a red stone and the other has a green stone, that holds his swords

Has tousled blonde hair

No stubble

Camp necklace covered by his robes; has two beads from his short time at camp

 **Helen Granger**

Has smooth dirty blonde hair (Disguised as Brown)

Two beads on her necklace

A bracelet to hold her dagger; gold chain links with a red stone in the middle

 **Everyone else at Hogwarts is normal**


	9. RevealingExplanations

Here is chapter 8, **Revealing** because there have been some errors with the next chapter.

*RON POV* [After Hermione leaves Harry in the office]

*Sigh* Today's the day. Today's the day I am going to tell Mione that I love her. I love her.

I turn the corner to see Hermione walking to dinner.

"Hey Hermione." I catch up to her.

"Hey." She replies, sounding very happy.

"What's up? You sound happy." I chuckle.

"Nothing, it's nothing Ron." She looks at me and smiles.

Bloody hell, her eyes are silver.

"Mione, what are the signs of an Imperious curse again?" I warily ask.

"Yellow eyes Ron. Not silver, yellow. I have the same eyes as Annabeth. When I was younger, I tried a spell to make myself look different, but it only changed my eye color. Just an hour ago, I found a spell to reverse it. My eyes have always been this color Ron."

"Okay, wow. Anyways, can I tell you something?" I hold her arm and pull her to the side.

"What's going on?" She asks.

I take a deep breath. "Mione, I love you. I have loved you since you corrected me on charms. I grew closer when we went searching for horcruxes. I love you Mione." I look into her silver eyes and spill the truth.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't." She removes my hand.

"Wha?" I gasp.

"I'm sorry, but I realized I have feelings for another. Just an hour ago." She says, tears threaten to spill over her face.

"Who is he? You have known me longer than anyone here." I say in disbelief.

"No, you aren't." Her voice cracks.

"Who is he?" I growl.

"No one important Ron. I will have you meet him later."

"I said. Who IS HE?!" I yell.

"Someone I met two years before Hogwarts. I'm sorry Ron, but you are like a brother to me. Even if I was single, I wouldn't be able to be with you." She turns and power walks away.

I lean against the wall in horror, that my Mione, was taken. I will find who this person is and give him a piece of my mind.

*HARRY POV*

"Ugh." I groan as I pry my eyes open. I am in McGonaglle's office.

"Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, who?" McGonaglle asks.

"Ferret and Hermione. Where are they?" I say as I push my self upright.

"Hey Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione hugs me. Draco grunts a bit.

"What in the name of Merlin were you doing Ferret?" I growl, remembering what happened.

"We have proof that you may have to be sent to Hecate's Academy for Combat and Magic next semester." Professor says.

"What?!" I shriek. "I was going to get a job as an auror. No, I can't go there!"

"It is the only place safe for your kind, also known as the Exchange students, and these two here.

"What? What am I?" I glare at Hermione and Draco.

"It's a long story. Come to the Room of Requirement after Dinner. The change students can explain better than we can." Hermione says.

"Fine, but I want to know what you two were doing, and why have you two switched eye colors?" I glare at Draco specifically.

"We found a way to reverse a spell that alters one's appearance. Coincidentally, when we were younger, both of us tried to find a spell that would alter our looks. It only changed our eye color, but we had just found a way to reverse it." Draco says.

"It was an empty classroom." I point out, knowing he is lying.

"You know what Harry, that is for you to figure out later." Hermione snaps. "Are we dismissed?"

"Yes, head on to dinner." Professor says. "Harry, best you stay here."

They walk out, and I swear to Merlin I see Draco's hand creep to Hermione's as they exit.

*THALIA POV*

"Okay, dinner. Tonight, you will get your food. Then, scrap the BEST part of your meal into the braizer in the middle of the room. Your new table will be surrounding the brazier, so it will be easy. Then, mutter the name Artemis as it burns. The teachers will be doing the same, so no questions. You will start to do this at every meal you have. Leave." I command and I waltz up to the teachers table to report a successful day if you don't count that girl being killed as a deer.

*PERCY POV*

"Hello young man. I hear that lessons are going well." I hear a voice say.

I turn around to see a middle aged man with blading hair and a small mustache.

"Who are you?" I ask, my hand creeping to my pocket for Riptide.

"I am Remus Lupin. Previous professor of DADA. I wanted to see if you had any questions." He bows his head.

"Oh, I'm Percy. It's been going good. Question, one: Parentage, two: how much do they lift in a day? They are seriously struggling with some of these simple tasks."

"Hecate, not much. The most was probably in that book shop. Might want them to do running as punishments, and also give them homework. I am sure your blacksmith can make some cameras to follow them and make sure they do their homework. Or, your friend Piper could charmspeak them into doing it." He suggests.

"Good ideas. Want to come eat with us?" I gesture to the dining hall.

"Nah, I am going to go meet a friend for dinner. I will check up occasionally, along with the other teachers. Good night Percy." He turns and starts to walk.

"Night!" I call after him.

I run in and I sit down at the exchange table with the rest of the demis, and even Hermione and Draco, who are the daughter and son of Athena and Ares. Surprisingly, I am the first to sit. I grab some food and put it in the Brazier. Soon, everyone else arrives. Annabeth runs up to me and gives me a kiss as she sits. Hermione walks in with red eyes signaling she has been crying. I see Piper hugging her and Draco is trailing behind her.

" _Draco?_ " I ask.

" _I will slaughter that Weasel._ " He growls and glares at Ron.

They get their sacrifices in, and then the Hunters come in. They look powerful in their silver clothes and with their wolves. They walk in with their wolves next to them in a wall to protect them from harm. After they sit, they do sacrifices, even though not many of them are demigods I bet. I see Ginny with a dragon perched on her shoulder.

"Attention! Students!" Headmistress steps up. "Quidittch Tryouts will be tomorrow, 3rd period. You will be excused from 3rd period if you wish to attend."

We finish our meal and head up to the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, come on." I say.

"Ron, stay out." Nico hisses and pulls a cloak off Ron.

"What the heck mate?! How did you see me?" He screeches.

"Ron, go back to the dorms." Hermione tells him.

"How come you get to go in Mione? And why is Malfoy going with you?" He asks.

"Because we are like them Ron. Why can't you believe that we may be different than you?" She snaps.

"Did," He falters. "Did you address you two as 'we'?" He says incredulously.

"Ignore it Ron." She turns and walks to the door and summons and image.

We walk in and it is just like the Big House ping pong table room.

"The memories here." I mutter as I step in.

"What did you ask for?" Annabeth asks Hermione.

"A place for meetings, and I guess it saw our parentage in us and gave us this." She answers.

"What? What parentage? Malfoy's a pureblood and Hermione's a muggle born. How could your blood have anything to do with this?" Harry asks.

"Nothing, now come in." I say.

Everyone gets in, and I sit on the couch like normal with my wing around Annabeth. Hermione sits on the other side of the couch with Draco. The couples are strewn across the room, sitting wherever there is room.

"So, tell us your story." I say.

He stares at my wing before shaking his head and beginning.

Here is chapter 9, **Explanations** because of errors with the text.

Side note. I am bad at time. This is supposed to be a month in where Hermione and Draco get together.

*PERCY POV*

"And then we came back to Hogwarts to finish off Voldemort. Now, I suppose that I took longer than you guys, so sorry. Go ahead." He leans back smugly into the beanbag.

"Shall we go in order with Percy last since he takes the longest?" Annabeth suggests.

"Sure." Everyone says, but me. "Hey!"

"Sorry, you are special though." Annabeth leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I guess me and Thalia will go first, then Will, then Hermione and Draco, then Nico, then Leo, Piper, and Jason, then the Romans, then Calypso, and then Percy. Okay?" Annabeth proposes.

"Sure." goes around the room.

"So, the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses that you have been learning about are real. They are real and they live above the Empire State Building. We are the children of them. My story starts when I was 7. I ran away from home and Thalia found me along with another companion and Grover. We headed to camp, which is the only safe place for demigods. Hecate's Academy for Combat and Magic is the cover story for us. We don't know magic. Some of us are born with powers. Anyways, I was taken to camp and I trained for 4 years until Percy arrived at 11 years old." She finishes.

"I'm next. I arrived with her, but I was killed at the top of the hill. Cyclops were chasing us, and I sacrificed myself to save Annabeth, Grover, and the other kid. I was turned into a tree and I lived like that for about 5 years until Percy and Annabeth found the Golden Fleece."

"My story is boring. I arrived and trained. Done." Will says.

"We arrived together. Draco found me in an alleyway after my step-mother and father were killed in a house fire. He traveled to camp with me. I never was taken to a home until I was set up for adoption in order to register for Hogwarts. That is why I have silver eyes."

"I was found by Percy and Annabeth at my sister's 6th grade dance. It is just as weird as it sounds. We got there, and Percabeth found us. They took us to camp and from there, I traveled out of the camp and visited occasionally. I found myself at the Roman Camp." Nico says and then falls silent.

"We came as a group, escorted by Annabeth. We were part of a prophecy, so we didn't really get to stay long." Leo says as he points to himself, Piper, and Jason.

"The Romans are pretty simple. We go to the wolf house, train, and go to the Camp and basically join the Army." Reyna says.

"I was saved from my island prison by Leo and taken to camp. I don't train with the othe rcampers that much though." Calypso says.

"And then there's me." I take a deep breath. "I was 11 and my math teacher was really a Kindly One, or Lord Hades's enforcers. Long story short, I was taken to camp, but I got attacked on the way by the Minotaur. I defeated it, and I had to drag Grover over the border. From there, I played Capture the Flag, trained, and got sent on a quest with Annabeth and Grover." I sum up how I got to camp.

"We will explain more later, anyways. I am the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." Annabeth proudly says.

"Son of Poseidon." I raise my hand.

"Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Son of Jupiter."

"Son of Mars."

"Daughter of Pluto."

"Son of Hades."

"Son of Apollo."

"Daughter of Bellona."

"Daughter of Atlas."

"Son of Hephaestus."

"Daughter of Zeus."

"And then we have different powers. I don't have any powers, but basically, everyone else does."

"Everyone, place your wands in a pile." I say before getting up to get a cup of water.

"I can control water into shapes and forms, talk to horses, and I can create earthquakes." I raise my hand and I lift the water out of the cup. I then make it into a horse that gallops around Annabeth's head, making her giggle.

"I can charmspeak, or make almost everyone do what ever I say."

"Prove it. Harry speaks for the first time.

"Harry, do the chicken dance."

He gets up and gives it all he's got.

"I can control the winds and summon lightning."

Jason uses the winds to lift an arrow in the air, then he drops it.

"I can shapeshift."

He drops to the floor as an iguana, making the demigods laugh.

"How do I know you aren't an animagus?" Harry asks.

Frank shifts into a mini dragon and goes and sits in Hazel's lap.

"What's an animagus?" I ask.

"It's a person who can shift into whatever animal that represents them. It's normally their patronus. I can show you how to preform the Patronus charm and what it does later." Hermione says.

"I can control gems and precious metals." Hazel raises her hand, and her Spatha comes up and circles her.

"Speak to the dead, shadow travel, and summon the dead." Nico mutters, not wanting to do a demonstraiton. Either that, or Will won't let him.

"Which he will not be showing. I can heal almost any injury to some extent. I can also bend light to my will, even harden it to attack some one." Will raises both his hands and a beam of light appears in his hands. He presses down on it and squeezes it, and then it is an arrow. He takes it to a candle, and the candle is lit on fire. Then, the arrow dissapears.

"I can give stregnth to other people by taking their burdens." Reyna says without getting up.

"I can preform nature magic." Calypso doesn't show her powers either.

Leo lights his hand on fire and screeches, "THIS BOY IS ON FIREEEEE!"

I douse him with water to prevent him from combusting again.

"Lightning." Is all Thalia says.

"We also have weapons. I have my dagger, Percy has Riptide which is a sword, and our weapons range from swords to daggers to hammers to archery. That's about it. Now, we beleive that you may be a demigod since you bled when cut by Draco's sword." Annabeth finishes.

"So?" Harry asks.

"You may have to come home with us to train and stay alive." I respond.

"Great. Can I go now?" He stands up.

"Yeah, but you have to swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone until we reveal it to the school." I answer.

He does, and we all leave.

*HARRY POV*

"Hermione," I pull her to the side, away from everyone. "What is going on with you and Malfoy? You are all of a sudden close to him and you were kissing him." I ask.

"He confessed that he loved me. The whole hate thing was only a facade. Never tell anyone." She commands and walks away.

What. The. Hell. Hermione, demiwitch and Gryffindor, is dating Malfoy, demiwizard and Slytherin.

*HERMIONE POV*

I walk back to Drake and I take his hand in mine.

"Sorry Hermione, but acting duty calls." He turns to me and gives me a kiss before he turns to the Slytherin dorms.

"Wait, Headmistress set up a tower for just demigods." I hold him back.

"Cool. Let's go then." He says. We follow the other demigods to the tower that is usually restricted. Inside is amazing. It is just like the cabins at camp, where the main room is desinged like the pavlion, but lounge style. There are beanbags that are big enough to hold 2 each, except for two. They are made of two colors swirled, which I recognize as the couple colors of the demigods. There is a blue/gray, pink/blue, purple/gold, red/silver, yellow/black, purple, silver, and there is even one in gold and silver! There are two hallways that are for study/training room and Bedrooms. I enter the bedroom hallway and I see lots of doors. They have the names of couples on them. I mean the ship names, like Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, and Dramione. I enter Drake and I's room and I see a single bed that looks like the Gryffindor dormitories, but a mixture of red and silver. There is a large bathroom with two showers that are seperated by a wall, two toilets that are seperated by a wall, and two sinks. Aphrodite even gave me a vanity with makeup, necklaces, and other accesories.

"Helen," Drake gets my attention. "I got you something from the Camp store. I never found the time to give it to you, but here." He holds out his hand and He shows me a beautiful ring. It is a snake with green eyes and it wraps twice around my finger.

"Don't worry, it isn't a proposal thing. But it is a tracker that goes two ways." He holds up his other hand that has a similar ring, but it has red eyes.

"It glows when one of us is in trouble and grows hotter when we get close to each other." He slips it onto my right index finger.

"Thank you Drake." I say as I hold his neck and pull him in for a kiss. It is a short kiss, since we have to get ready for bed.

I walk in the closet and I get some pjs that are basically a shirt and sweatpants. When I get out, I see Drake shirtless with dark green sweatpants. I notice he doesn't have the Dark Mark anymore. Must of been a temporary replacement. We crawl into bed and I get wrapped in his arms. He breathes next to my ear, and I fall asleep listening to the sound of Drake's soft breathing.

 **Sorry about all the formatting errors, it seems to happen a lot.**


	10. Koraki

Here is chapter 10, **Quidditch** [Forgot quidditch tryouts]

 _*HARRY POV*_

I stretch my arms and I get up. After I get ready for the day, I notice that my stuff is gone. I had one pair of clothing and a note.

 _The transfer students have decided to transfer you to their tower. They will show you the way tonight after dinner. You will be eating with them too._

Greaaatttt. I get to live a life of a not-wizard. I walk down to the Great Hall and I see people at the circular table in front a brazier, so I sit with them. I think those are transfers. One side has girls in silver, and the other has the teachers. I decide to sit with the girls in silver. When I get closer, I see Ginny. She will definitely let me sit by her!

Once I finish that thought, her wolf growls, Ginny unslings her bow, nocks an arrow, and shoots me. It dissolves into glue midair, which hits me in the chest.

"What was that for?" I exclaim angrily.

One punk girl, Thalia, stands up and glares at me. "Other side Buster." She snarls. I backpedal and go to the other side.

I decide to sit next to Annabeth, the hot chick.

"Nope." Jason says without even looking. "No sitting next to Annabeth."

I go for Hermione, and Draco is sitting next to her, blocking me! Draco says the same thing, but he lost his accent.

"Fine." I snap. I go sit next to Piper, and the same thing happens with Leo. I end up sitting with my life in peril from the hunters and Reyna.

"So, who's your parent?" I ask, trying to get to know her.

"We do not speak of that topic in public. Since you so nicely asked, the war goddess that has lead Rome to victory for the past millennia. Back off." She growls.

I spend the rest of breakfast wishing I could sit next to Ron or Hermione again.

"Attention! Students!" Jason is up at the podium with Piper.

"Quidditch tryouts are in 30 minutes! If you wish to try out, come to the pitch! We are having new rules this year. We will have two additional teams, and we have installed four more goals. Enough for every team to play at once. There are more players, more balls, and more chaos. This first game will be between the Hunters and Transfers, named Hunters and Olympians. Enter with caution. Each game, a challenge will be chosen to make the game more interesting. That will be all." He sits back down.

"So, is anyone going to try out for the team? I am the captain, soo." I ask everyone. Everyone nods.

When I go suit up to weed out the weak, I see the Silver girls out on the field with a 12-year-old girl. Everyone is suited up like a Quidditch player but in silver. Their brooms are silver too.

"Guys, those aren't Quidditch robes. You need to go get them from Madame Hooch." I call to them.

The 12-year-old glares at me from across the pitch and goes back to what they were doing. The girls mount their brooms, with Ginny in front, and they take off in perfect precision. Even better than at the Quidditch World Cup! They do formations, balancing acts, combat with arrows, and other crazy things. The rest of the transfers enter in gold and gray outfits, they all have FIREBOLTS! Those are freakin expensive!

5 of them take off, including Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, and Frank. They are practicing like Jason is the Keeper, Piper and Reyna are chasers, and Leo and Frank are beaters. I see Percy and Annabeth take off their robes to show a team shirt with holes in the back. Annabeth ties up her hair while Percy shrugs his shoulders, and massive gray wings slide out from behind him! I though those were just a spell malfunction, not able to fly! Annabeth does the same, and large icy wings with darker blue swirls appear. They take off running and then take off. From the positioning I see, Annabeth is Seeker and Percy is a chaser.

I see the rest of the school streaming in, and I pick out the Gryffindors.

"Okay! Show me what you got!" I yell as I blow the whistle. A couple kids fall off, and Percy/Annabeth catch them. By the end of tryouts, I have a team. Finally. I don't know their names, so we have numbers.

I watch the game in the sky between the Hunters and the Transfers. They play fierce, with weapons! Ginny shoots at Percy's wing, but he somehow deflects the arrow. He has a sword and goes to slice another arrow. Ginny seems to be looking for the snitch, and so is Annabeth. They both see something and dive for it. Ginny has to turn around and dive, while Annabeth just folds her wings and falls.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screams in agony, even though she is just chasing the snitch.

Piper holds Percy back as Annabeth swoops over the ground and catches the snitch. Impressive.

Both Percy and Annabeth land, and Percy hugs Annabeth for dear life. What a wimp, not even giving Annabeth a fair shot at playing.

 _*ANNABETH POV*_

The rush of falling was exhilarating, unlike the fall I had a while ago. I see the snitch dart around and I spread my wings just in time to catch it. I won. Percy runs to me, crying. He body slams me as he hugs me. I have just enough time to fold my wings.

"I thought you were going to hit the ground and die, Annabeth." He croaks.

"I'm fine Percy. As long as I have these wings, I will be fine. Piper is teaching me how to use a broom just in case though." I reassure him and place a kiss on his nose.

We stand up and go back to practice.

 ***TIME SKIP TO GAME 2 WEEKS LATER***

 _*PERCY POV*_

We are all getting changed into our uniforms, which are like the robes. Except for Annabeth and I. We are wearing gold and silver shirts with holes in them for wings, and a pair of armored jeans.

"WELCOME STUDENTS TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON! Today, we will be having two matches! One between the two new teams, and a game between every team in Hogwarts! Let's give it up for the Hunters of Hogwarts!" Lee Jordan announces and I see a triangle of silver shoot up from the field. They do areal stunts, flips, transfers to other brooms, arrow shots, and a ton of other stuff. Then they call us. I am team captain so I bolt out with my wings at full length, about 24 feet across. Annabeth is right behind me, and we twist and turn around each other while the rest of the team does the same thing on brooms. When we go land on the field to start the game, I fold my wing around Annabeth as we watch Madame Hooch carry out two cases.

"Now, I want a good show. We have Will and healers, so play dirty if needed. You both have enough players to replace a fallen one. All weapons are allowed, but BLUNT arrows are required to replace normal arrows. Now, there are two snitches. The Keeper must hold the first snitch your team has caught, while the Seeker goes to get another. There are two quaffles, so let's begin. ONE! TWO!" She blows the whistle, and we kick off the ground. I soar to the hoops to defend.

 _*ANNABETH POV*_

I soar above everyone and use my blessings to search for gold. I see it. Folding in my wings, I free fall to it. Barely missing the sand, I snatch it. I bolt for Percy, and he looks confused.

"TRANSFER!" I yell as I pass over him and drop the Snitch in his hand. I loop around, and I fly back into the game. I see the Snitch, and I see an arrow fly towards me. I veer off and go for the snitch again. I look up momentarily, and Ginny is shooting at me to knock me down. I concentrate, and I turn my wings to metal. They now glimmer with the sunlight bouncing off them. I can now deflect the arrows coming my way, and I can fly faster. Soon, I catch up and I snatch the Snitch. Sadly, I am too close to the ground to pull up and I get a road burn. I crash on my left wing and roll. Both my wings are out, but the left takes the brunt of the damage. As I roll, all I can think is, hold the Snitch. Hold the Snitch.

Eventually, I stop rolling. My mouth is full of sand, my arms and legs are sanded smooth, and my wings (That I unconsciously changed back to normal) are plucked of all of my primaries. My left wing feels broken and my right wing feels sprained.

"Urrrrrrrgh!" I groan in pain as I struggle to lift myself up. I manage to turn my head to the bright light of Apollo.

"ANNABETH!" I hear Percy scream, but it sounds like a whisper. I hear footsteps, feel the ground vibrating with feet, and voices shouting. A pair of hands are on my face, and I can smell the ocean. Percy.

"We, won." I groan as I twitch my hand. He picks up the Snitch, stands, and announces that we won. Madame Hooche takes the Snitch and helps carry me to the infirmary.

"No, water bed." I mutter, starting to give into the pain.

Water is brought up around me, and I relax. Poseidon's blessing is helping me right now. I blackout for a minute. When I open my eyes again, Percy and Will are talking. I am lying on my back on a bed that has a support for my back, letting my wings drape to the sides.

"Annabeth," Will steps up. "This is going to hurt." He says. Percy grabs my body and holds me down. Will grasps my left wing, and I gasp in pain. He starts to unfold my broken wing and I feel like my brain is being split open and I am giving birth to a brain child. In other words, OUCH!

"ARGHGHGHA!" I screech in pain as he extends my wing all the way, then refolds it properly. IT. HURTS. LIKE. THE. MOTHER. FLIPPIN. EARTH.

I manage to speak through my heavy breathing, "How bad?"

"Broken on the left and bad sprain on the right. No flying for two weeks. I mean it. I already fixed your left wing, and now we have to put a cast on it." He explains as he gets some bandages.

He wraps a bandage around my wing, then he puts the cast on. It is a long process, but Percy knows how to keep me distracted. He is goofy and playing with water. I join him in making water shapes in the air. The doors burst open, and I see Hermione and Draco. Draco is blushing red and looking everywhere but me. I look down, and I see a bra and shorts. They must of taken care of my scrapes too.

"Hey Annabeth," Hermione starts. "You played well, and you won the game. We just came to check on you. Drake is a little uncomfortable, so I think we will be leaving." Hermione turns.

I see a look of fear on Draco's face. "Hermione, did you call him Drake?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's his real name. Only CHB and CJ members can use it, meaning not Harry. I'm Helen." She says before taking Drake's hand in her's and walking out.

"Wait, Helen!" I call after them.

"Yeah?" Helen turns to me.

"Can you teach us the Patronus and Animagus? That is one thing we forgot. Hecate gave us all the knowledge, but some spells are a little fuzzy." I ask.

"Yeah, meet us in the Demi's training room in an hour." She walks out.

"They are so cute." Percy decides.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Done!" Will chirps. My wing feels hot, so he must be drying the cast.

"Next, a splint. Percy, hold her again." Will switches places with Percy. It doesn't hurt as much, but it still hurts. The splint is done much faster than the cast.

"Percy, can you go get one of your Goode Swimming hoodies? Those are the biggest you have." I ask.

"How did you know that?" He grins knowingly.

"Why do I smell like an ocean and lemon when we haven't been together for a while?" I smirk.

He closes his eyes and pops out of existence. Vapor travel. A couple seconds later, he arrives with a hoodie.

"Percy, help me help he sit up. This is going to feel weird Annabeth."

Will grabs my right hand, and Percy has my right hand. They both pull me up, and I groan as the effects of lying down for a while in pain then getting up hits me. After a couple minutes, I am standing unsteadily.

"Your legs are pretty banged up, you should take a wheelchair." Will decides after watching me wobble on my legs because of the pain.

I simply lift water up out of the sink and form it into a wheelchair with a place for my wings to stick out. I touch it, and it freezes. After working my icy magic, I have it so that it can't melt. I sit down and move the wheels with my powers.

"Coming Perce?" I ask cheekily as I start wheeling out the door. He runs behind me and lifts the wheelchair up with his powers. He flies me up to the Demi's tower and we enter.

"Ready?" Helen asks as we enter. The rest of the gang is here, since it is Saturday and we don't have school.

"Yeah," I take out my wand. "Let's see what our spirit animals are."

—

Here is chapter 11, **Koraki** (I know these are very wrongly numbered. I tried.)

 _*PERCY POV*_

"So, what you are going to do, is to think of your happiest memory. It has to be so filled with joy, that your body warms up at the thought." Helen instructs.

I close my eyes, and I think of my birthday. Blue cupcakes, the lake, Camp, and most importantly, Annabeth. My mind moves to me proposing to her, marrying her, and just overall spending time with her. My gut hums at the thought, and I have to keep my powers in check.

"Ready?" Hermione asks. "Next, raise your wand and swirl it once. While doing that, say Expecto Patronum and use your memory to power your wand. It should be a rush of emotions powering it. I'll demonstrate, then Drake." She says.

She chants the incantation, then a stream of silver swirls around her, before forming an owl. Of course, Athena child and all. Drake is next, and his is a large dragon that curls up around his feet, protecting him.

Leo goes, and he gets Festus. I thought the spirit was an animal, but meh. We don't follow rules. Calypso gets Festus also, probably because he got her off the island and protected her. Hazel has Arion, Frank has a weasel, Will has a hellhound (Mrs. O'Leary), Nico has a silver wolf (Bianca's hunting dog visits him from time to time), Reyna has her dogs, Thalia has a silver stag, Jason has an eagle, and Piper has a smaller eagle. It gets interesting when it gets to Annabeth and I. We say ours at the same time, and a figure pops out of our wands instantly instead of floating around. Annabeth's turns into a human with windswept hair and a sword. Me. Mine turns into a woman with curls and a dagger. Annabeth. The spirits turn to each other and raise their weapons in acknowledgment.

"Amazing! I thought Patronuses were only animals, but they can be people too." Helen observes.

"Memory?" I ask Annnabeth.

"Cake." Is all she says. I know what memory, our wedding where I stuffed cake in her face. "You?"

"Birthday by the Lake." I reply, and I take her hand in mine.

"That's it. A really powerful emotion will show the figure, but a weaker one will only create a shield. These protect against Dementors, or spirits that feed off happiness." Helen watches her owl disappear.

"Oh, those maniacs. Yeah, my dad made them. As long as I am here, they will avoid us." Nico chuckles softly.

"Well, tell him that they have been a real pain here at Hogwarts." Helen jokes.

"Alright, I think we should get to dinner." Annabeth stops the brewing discussion about the monsters Hades created.

We walk out and head to the Great Hall. Tonight, Reyna must of convinced the Headmistress to start decorating the Great Hall in themes. Tonight is like a ball. The dance kind, not the shape.

"Attention!" Reyna stands at the podium. "In three weeks, we will be having a ball in honor of the transfers, winning the war, and a brewing alliance between Hecate's Academy for Combat and Magic with Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! Continue!" She plops next to us, and the crowd goes wild. No joke, a line of people form behind each of us, asking us to the ball.

Pansy steps up to me. "Wanna go to the ball with me?" She twirls a piece of hair.

I wave my hand, both telling her to go away and showing the crowd my wedding ring. Annabeth does the same, and most of the line gets away. The Hunters are having a real hard time. Their wolves are in protection mode, their bows are held ready, and Thalia is glaring down every single boy in the Hall. Reyna is asked out the most, and she punches each boy. I swear, one girl came up and asked Thalia, but she didn't shoot the girl. She just pointed to another Hunter.

*HARRY POV*

Yay! Another ball! I am going to ask out Annabeth. She is a blonde beauty who deserves the boy who killed Voldemort. Percy is all talk. I know he has powers and all, but he is all talk. He can't fight with her without being stopped for Merlin's sake!

I saunter up to Annabeth, and I give her a winning smile.

"Wanna be the guest of honor for the ball?" I smoothly ask.

She holds up her ring, and snarls, "I already am, and I am married."

Everyone gasps, and gets away from the pair.

I walk to Ginny, knowing she had a crush on me as long as I know of. Her dog jumps in front of me and snarls.

"Sorry, taken." Ginny growls. I backpedal, and I go ask Piper, then I see Ron there.

"Move." I tell him.

"Mate, don't I deserve a chance?" He complains.

"No, you don't my girlfriend, my date." Jason steps in front of us.

Same story for the others, except for Reyna. Nico steps in front of her and says, "Not a chance Scarzy." He snaps.

"What? Is she your date?" I groan, knowing he is going to say yes.

"No, but she is unavailable." He steps towards me, and glares at me with a death stare. I can tell he is taking her to the ball.

[Comment and Vote if you love the Reynico sibling hood! I think they are perfect as siblings, even though they aren't adopted. Rick should totally write them getting adopted by each other. Anyone else?]

I stalk off and I go search for someone else.

"Luna," I walk up to the Ravenclaw table. "Would you go to the ball with me?"

"Sorry, the sniggerpoddles and whifflehorns say I am taken by another. I am trying to find him." She says in a dreamy voice. She walks off, and I see her stop at Neville. They both walk up to the Transfers table and talk to the transfers.

After the chaotic dinner, I am the only one without a date. Ron managed to get Lavender Brown. I walk to the dorms, and I see the Transfers, Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Neville walk off to a restricted corridor.

"Mates! That's a restricted corridor!" I call out, tired of them breaking all the rules.

"Talk to the Headmistress!" Reyna shouts back as she walks with them.

I run to the Headmistress's office, and I say the passcode: Lemon Drops. No one had the heart to change it from Dumbledore's password. I walk in, and McGonagall looks up from her paperwork. She looks back down and answers my unspoken complaint.

"They have permission to enter the tower, as do you. Only they have the passcode, so you will have to convince them. Only your kind can enter. Good night."

I walk out with a pissed-off face. These KIDS are walking into this school like they are all high and mighty! They are teachers, and they teach us meaningless stuff! I may be called a demigod, but I am a half-blood. [Oh Harry, *Shakes head in disappointment*]I am a wizard! I am the Boy who Lived! I am more powerful than anyone! I was offered the Elder Wand, I held all three of the Deathly Hallows, I defeated Voldemort as a baby, I FREAKIN KILLED HIM! What do these people have against that! I just won a war!

I walk to the Gryffindor dorms and crash in my bed. I am going to take control of this school like I used to tomorrow.

*NIGHTMARE*

I am standing in the graveyard that I was in in my 4th year again. Trapped in the statue's arms again. Greeaaat. Well, I know Voldemort is gone, so this must just be a memory.

"Harrrrrry Pottttter," A voice whispers. It is a mystical, powerful, female, and very charming voice.

A woman steps into my view. She is powerful looking, beautiful, and elegant. She had a cape the color of a starry galaxy, glittering with power. Her eyes are a deep purple, and her hair is in a braided whip along with being pure white. Her cheekbones are dangerously high, ears are pointy, teeth are in fangs, and she has a devilish smile on her dark purple lips. A raven flies out of no where and lands on her shoulder. Her outfit consists of a long black dress that is adorned with feathers and she has arm sleeves of feathers that seem to sprout from her pale skin.

"Who are you? A death eater?" I ask, not straining against my bonds.

"No, I am much more. I am the heir to the throne of the world!" She raises her arms and shadows come together to form a glittering black crown on her head.

"What are you?!" I yell in anger that this chick may take over the world.

"I am the Raven Queen. Heir to the Throne. Daughter of Voldemort. Trainer of Crows and Death. I am Raven Fonis Riddle. Koraki." She spreads her cape, which turn out to be wings. "It is my duty as heir to the throne to cleanse this world of mud bloods. Those who are pure in wizard blood and of godly blood shall rule under my command. Those with Pure Godly blood or muggle blood shall perish and fall into the depths of Tartarus for being abominations to this world. My mother, Nyx, Deity of darkness and power, will take care of those monsters. They are the real monsters. The monsters who roam the world right this second are the saviors and the guards." She declares in the most melodious evil voice possible.

"I am Harry Potter. Bane of Voldemort. The Boy Who Lived. I will take you down Koraki." I snarl, trying to scare this witch.

"Oh, but Potter boy. I am the reason people fight. The reason people join the dark side. I am the negativity in every person. I will have you eliminated soon. I shall complete the work my father started. I will be nice and say, you have three months. Use them wisely." She raises one wing and sweeps it around her. Then, she launches into the sky, using her wings.

*NIGHTMARE END*

"HARRY!" Ron screams in my ear. I bolt up, covered in sweat. My scar is hurting like hell!

"Yeah?" I gasp for air.

"You okay mate?"

"No, I had a vision. A vision of Voldemort's daughter." I manage to get out.

"Oh sh-" Ron trails off.

"I have to tell McGonnagle!" I scramble out of bed and I run down to her office.

"Voldemort has a child!" I yell as I run into her office.

"Koraki. Raven Queen. I know. You should consult the transfers. They have known this whole time. That is why we need to make an alliance with them." She looks at me, like she is tired of my crap.

"How would they know this whole time!?" I cry incredulously.

"That is the reason they came. Go talk to them in the Room of Requirement. Do NOT share with the school. I do not need the whole school panicking." She goes back to her work.

I walk out and report to Ron what happened.

We head to breakfast and I go sit next to the transfers for the first time. Oops. I notice I am still in my PJs. At least it is the weekend. I forgot they moved my stuff. Those buggers.

—-

Sorry about the spacing. And also all of the past problems with the strange format. I'm trying as hard as I can to fix it, so keep commenting things you want me to fix please!


	11. Announcements

*PERCY POV*

"Hey, Percy," Harry walks up to me in pajamas. "Can you let me into the dorm? I don't have my stuff in the Gryffindor commons." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course. Olympus! Pack it up! Field trip!" I call. I want everyone with us in case Harry pulls something.

We walk up and speak the passcode, Metafores. Greek for transfers. Inside, I see two new beanbags. One is plants with rainbows, and one with Snitches. I also see Luna and Neville curled up on the beanbag.

"Luna?" Harry asks.

"Hi Harry," She says in her normal voice. "Welcome." Luna and Neville stand up. "Kim Mallory Lovegood, daughter of Iris."

"Newt Longbottom, son of Demeter," Neville says.

"Cool, so now you know demiwizards and witches are revealing themselves. This tower expands if any new demis are discovered." I explain to Harry. "Your room is up here." I point to a stairway.

"You will be eating with us, unfortunately, and you will sacrifice some food to Hermes until you are claimed," I tell him as I go to sit in my beanbag for a conference meeting. Annabeth sits next to me, and I wrap a wing around her.

Harry comes down and sits in his beanbag. "I also had a dream. A dream about new evil." He says siriusly.

"Koraki," I say.

"How did you know?" He asks.

"That's the reason we were sent here. We had to make allies since she is the daughter of the wizard evil and the demi evil. Raven Fonis Riddle, Koraki." I explain.

"Wow, so do I have to travel to your school next semester?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yes, we all do," Helen says.

"Why? Why do I have to leave a chance for a normal life?!" He complains.

"Because you have a high chance of death from those monsters we have been learning about." Drake grumpily answers.

"Oh yeah, big dinner tonight. Remember, we will be introducing ourselves. Also, Harry, you have to do it too." I remind everyone.

"Finally!" Helen exclaims.

"What? Have you had a secret identity this whole time?" Harry asks, completely oblivious to the transformation Helen and Drake went through.

"Yeah, I am Helen Troy Granger, and this is Drake Francis Malfoy." She snaps.

"Anyway, come on. We got to go round up everyone. We told them we would have a tournament." I retract my wing and let Annabeth up.

We walk down to the Great Hall and split up.

"Okay, we have 15 people and 5 sections of the castle. Percy, Thalia, and I will go outside and gather them. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna will go to the East side, Jason, Piper, and Leo will be on the West side, Calypso, Nico, and Will will go South, and the rest of you will go North. Everyone know where north is?" Annabeth takes charge while taking off her jacket.

"That way?" Harry asks. He points East.

"So, those of you who are going east, go in the direction Harry pointed. North is that way," I point North.

We split up, and Thalia grabs her wolf in Thestral form and flies to the Care For Magical Creatures area. I head to the lake, and Annabeth flies to the Quidditch pitch.

In about 10 minutes, we have all of the weaponry DADA kids out by the forest in a makeshift arena. Suddenly, a light flashes in front of us. It's Allagy!

"Hello students," She greets us. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have decided to bring you weapons and a good arena." She turns to our arena and waves her hand. An arena with stone walls and bleachers appear, along with a lot of weapons racks and armor stands. There is even a forge for Leo!

"I can to check on you. You still have two months until Koraki comes, and get ready for the ball. Reyna, come here." She folds her flaming wings and stops burning our retinas away.

"Okay! Get in teams of 4!" I yell. I get with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper.

"Annabeth has a list of all the teams! We need team names, nothing crass! Send ONE person up and have them tell her your name! Starting with the first team, we will start the tournament in an Hour! We have forges for you to visit, so I would recommend having a person in the blacksmithing class! Begin!"

I walk over to Jason and Piper, and we just talk. I have Riptide and my Asgardian armor, so I'm set. Jason has some armor as a gift from Hera, and Piper doesn't use armor.

Long story short, my team won. We had a lot of kids visit the infirmary, and a lot of kids were fighting in the corridors afterwards. Great, we just had to do that!

"Students! We have an announcement from the Transfers and their friends!" Reyna announces at the podium.

I walk up with a blue cookie, and I look at everyone before declaring, "We are demigods."


	12. Announcements Part 2

*PIPER POV*

The whole hall was in CHAOS! Like, might as well be in a room with the god himself!

I groan, then I scream as loud as demigodly possible, "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

Everyone snaps to attention. I release the charmspeak, and one person stands up.

"Why the bloody hell are you up there?! Gods are not real!" He screams.

The Pit survivers shudder at his words, and then Allagy flashes into the room in her blazing glory.

"Silence!" She shouts.

"Who are you?!" Another kid asks.

"I am Allagy, goddess of fire, demigods, and birds. These people tell the truth, and if you do not want a pantheon of angry gods and goddesses after you, I would recommend listening to these heroes. Continue," She steps to the side and folds her blazing wings.

"We are the children of a mortal human and an immortal god or goddess. I am Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare." Annabeth steps up.

Another flash appears, and out steps a regal woman. Athena. She has a spear glowing with power, a helmet made of gold, and an owl on her shoulder.

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, and crafts." She announces before walking over to Annabeth and standing behind her.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses." Percy walks to his own area where Poseidon flashes in and introduces himself.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman god of the sky."

We repeat the process until everyone, just the full demigods, are done.

"They will now show their battles. If you think you are better than these heroes, you should stop thinking that." Allagy waves her hand and a giant screen made of mist appears. "Step forward and this will show your battle highlights and travels. I have purposefully left out your deepest secrets. One person will step up and we shall watch."

I step up, and I see my life flash before my eyes. I see surfing days, the Wilderness School, the night with Jason, and getting picked up by Annabeth. [Next is everything in the books]

Once I get to today, I feel dizzy, and I stumble to my knees. A pair of hands are on my shoulders and they help me up.

"Piper, you okay?" I faintly hear Jason's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just need a little rest." I reply as he helps me sit against the wall.

[They go through everyone, I'm just going to put Percy, Nico, and Annabeth in]

*NICO POV*

I help Will sit down next to the others before I go up to experience it. I know this is going to be hard for me. Piper and Jason are on helping duty, since they have recovered.

I step up, and I see my sister. Bianca is so beautiful in the moonlight before the school dance. She is wearing a red coat over a brown sweater with a maroon beanie. She looks down at me and smiles. Next is Dr. Thorn, then the Manticore, then coming to camp, Bianca joining the Hunters, then it fast forwards to Percy coming back with news of her death. I fall to the ground in anguish, but I still see pictures. I see Bianca's ghost, then I see Will on a scooter with Annabeth trailing behind him on a gurney. That was during the first war when she got stabbed. Next is the Roman camp and Hazel, then I got kidnapped. She luckily skips the whole jar thing and skips to Reyna, Coach, and I in Puerto Rico with the statue. Next memory is watching Leo and Octavian die, then we are back to the present prophecy and to Hogwarts.

I'm already on the ground, but I am clutching my head from the rush of memories. Piper tries to help me up, but my head hurts too much.

"No," I managed to mutter before falling into a flashback of the Pit.

*WILL POV*

The rush of memories isn't bad for me, but it definitely is hard. I see Nico fall to the ground, and I try to make my body move, but I can't. Once the slideshow is done, he curls up even harder and hugs his head into his chest. Piper tries to help him up, but Nico shakes his head. All of a sudden, he starts convulsing and shaking. He is in a flashback. He starts to scream, and his screams seem to break my invisible bonds. I run forward and carry him to the corner. I hug him close as he goes through the flashback. I start to mutter calming words while sending rays of light through his body. I look up momentarily to Annabeth squeezing Percy's hand nervously.

*ANNABETH POV*

"Oh gods Percy, this isn't going to go well is it?" I mutter as I watch Will pick up a screaming Nico.

"You'll be okay Annabeth. Allagy, can you come here?" Percy calls for Allagy.

She passes the mist controls to Iris and walks over. "Yeah?"

"Can you perhaps show my slideshow with Annabeth's? I don't think I can go through this with Annabeth disabled." He asks as he squeezes my hand for reassurance.

"Yes, Annabeth, step up. Percy will be right next to you." Allagy gestures for me to walk up. I take a deep breath, and I stand on the mark.

I see a bright flash, and I am 7 again with a hammer. Thalia uncovers me and I attack Luke. Later, Percy comes. I see him unconscious and drooling. Our first prophecy turns into our second, then third, then fourth, then the war. I get stabbed, I get kissed under water, I wake up without Percy. I come back to reality and now Percy has tears forming in his eyes. I look up, and they are showing his time at Camp Jupiter. He turns and looks at me, and then the pain falls back onto me. The Argo 2, the tar monsters, and here comes Arachne. I see myself facing off Arachne, then they cut off the time in the Pit. It comes back at the Doors of Death, then the second war. Percy proposing, and then us getting married. Our blessings from the gods are also in there. Finally, the new prophecy and Hogwarts.

I come back to reality and I crumple to the ground in pain. I can almost feel the stab wound, the glass beach, the fire down my throat, and Percy's blood. I scream as I hear Arachne's voice, see the red walls of the fall, and the smell of sulfur.

*PERCY POV*

I can see she is taking the burden. When it's over, she crumples and I catch her. She is screaming and crying. I can see a red spot on her shoulder, and I panic. That's where she got stabbed!

"WILL! GET AMBROSIA! NOW!" I scream as I hold Annabeth down so that I can get some Nectar on her shoulder. Will gives me the stuff, and I pour the nectar on her shoulder and I coax some crumbs of Ambrosia into her mouth. She opens her eyes, and she stops bleeding.

"Percy," she mumbles.

I then remember we have an audience. I hold her hand tight, and I vapor travel us to the corner next to Nico and Will.

"So, those are their accomplishments. They will now tell you their abilities." Allagy waves her hand and the dreaded mist-tv disappears.

*3RD POV*

Piper steps up and she says, "I can charmspeak. Basically, I can tell you to do anything, and you will do it."

"PROVE IT!" Someone from the crowd screams.

"You there, go run out to the lake and jump in." She commands, and the Slytherin boy jumps and runs outside.

Jason is next, "I can fly and summon lightning." He raises his hands and uses the wind to lift himself up.

"I can shapeshift." Frank shifts into a panda, then a dragon, then a parrot and flies onto Hazel's shoulder.

"I can control gems and tunnels." Hazel lifts her hand, and her Spatha floats up and out of her sheath. It twirls around for a bit then settles into her hand. "I can also control the Mist, or the curtain that shields our demigod craziness from your eyes." She makes a rose appear in her hand, then it disappears.

"I can control plants with nature magic," Calypso doesn't demonstrate.

"I can... FLAME ON!" Leo screams at the top of his lungs and then promptly combusts into flames.

"I can control light and heal injuries." Will says, then a halo of light appears on his head.

"I can control the dead and shadows." Nico fades into the shadows, reappears behind everyone, then summons a skeleton.

"NICO DI ANGELO! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Will screams as he chases the very tired son of Hades.

"I can lend strength to people," Reyna walks to Annabeth and Percy. She places one hand on both of them, then concentrates on sharing energy. From underneath her arm band, her tattoo glows. She pales a couple shades, while Annabeth calms down some.

"I can shoot arrows through your bones and control lightning." Thalia threatens the boys of Hogwarts, then doesn't do anything but zap Percy.

"I can control water and I have wings as a blessing from the gods. I also can control ice because of a transplant with Allagy before she was a goddess." Annabeth spreads her icy wings and lowers her disguise for her hair. It tumbles down her back as platinum mixed with blue. She raises her hand, and the water in goblets rises, then turns into snow.

"I can control water, make earthquakes, talk to horses, and I have wings." Percy does the same, except he makes the now melted snow fly around Annabeth's head like a halo.

"We now will introduce you to the demiwizards who were sent here because of your abilities. When I call your name, come up here. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley." Allagy declares and they all shuffle forward.

"I'm Helen Troy Granger, daughter of Athena, dating Drake Malfoy." Helen introduces herself before walking to Athena.

"Drake Franis Malfoy, son of Ares, dating Helen Granger." Draco stands by Ares.

"Kim Mallory Lovegood, Daughter of Iris, dating Newt Longbottom." Luna says in her normal voice, not a wispy version, and walks to Iris.

"Newt Salazar Longbottom, son of Demeter, dating Kin Lovegood." Neville gets lifted in the air by vines and set down next to Demeter.

"Kiara Jen Weasley, daughter of Apollo, Hunter of Artemis." Apollo says, and gestures for Ginny, Kiara, to go stand by his sister.

"Jazmyne Jin Chang, daughter of Aphrodite." Aphrodite announces before waving her hand to turn Jaz into a beauty queen. She is wearing her dress from the Yule Ball.

"Trenton Fierro and Dexter Bas Weasley, sons of Hermes." Hermes gestures for the twins. Apparently, Fred is Trent and George is Dex.

"Finally, Harry Potter, son of Nemesis." A new light speaks, and then a woman flips out. She has long reddish-brown hair, a gothic biker's jacket and pants, and a long silver sword. Her eyes burn with revenge, and she smirks like she is planning something.

"Come here son," She beckons for Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"I am Nemesis, goddess of vengeance and justice." She shouts.

"So, after the ball which is next weekend, these people will be traveling to New York for as long as needed. There, they will train beyond the training you have had in classes. Now that they have been claimed, there is a higher chance for monsters to attack. I have spoken to Minerva about changing your schedules to match each other's to keep you all safe. You will be foregoing magic classes, and focus on the monsters, training, and mythology classes. All of the old teachers will be returning to allow the transfers to work with the demigods. That will be all. Continue eating. All of those demigods will be staying in the tower with the transfers." Allagy steps back with the others and gathers them for a meeting.

*ALLAGY POV*

"Demigods, come with me. We will eat dinner in the tower. Thalia, your Hunters are welcome too. We have a place for the Hunters to eat." I offer.

"It's fine, they'll be good. They have their wolves. They will be moving into ASFP, so I don't want to get them used to a life at camp." She replies.

"Okay, hang on a second." I say before folding my wings and resting them against my back as I walk to the gods.

I bow and spread my wings in front of me, "My lords."

"Yes Allagy?" Athena asks.

"May I take them to the updated tower?" I ask.

"Of course! Also, we added a room for Theyna*." Aphrodite squeals.

I walk back to the kids and bring them to the tower. We enter, and I see the common room has a new hallway and a couple new beanbags. There is now a beanbag with a colorful flower on it, a silver one with a perch next to it, a pink beanbag with chinese dragons, two beanbags with the exact same symbol of Loki on it, and finally a beanbag with a scale on it.

"This is the common room, every morning you willet updates from Percy and Annabeth." I explain. "Each beanbag can hold two people, except for those who are single. These are made for the couples of you kids, while the singles get their own. Looking at the design set by your parent or patron, you can know which is your's."

I take them to the training room. It is much bigger than it used to be. "This is the training room. It is fully stocked with weapons, armor, regenerating dummies, a forge, and a mini infirmary. Next is the kitchen." I bring them to the new hallway. "We added this hallway when we realized how many of you there are. This has plates that can conjure what ever food you think of, same with cups. Bedrooms are last, and I will have the others show you around. Have a nice night, you will be eating in here from now on. Thalia and Kiara are an exception." I turn and walk out.

*PERCY POV*

"So, come here. Either your ship name made out of your fake name or your now real name is over your room. So, here's your room Kim and Newt," I point to the door that says Longgood.

"Kiara, your's is over here next to mine," Thalia takes Kiara.

"Jazmyne, you are over here next to Piper and Jason's room." Annabeth points.

"Twins, your room is over here," Leo points at a room that for some reason has a question mark on it.

"Finally, Harry, your room is at the end of the hall." I point at the end.

"Check out your rooms, your things are already in here. Also, figure out which beanbag is yours. Dinner is in 5." I say before walking into my room and smelling the ocean. I notice a new button. Poseidon left a note next to it saying,

"Press this button and a door will open to a pool for swimming or healing. There are naiads and some creatures in there. There is also a surprise.

Love, Poseidon"

I press the button, and a door swings open.

"Annabeth! Come check this out!" I call into the hallway as I walk through the new door.

I see a large pool, a huge waterfall, an alcove for sitting, a slide that swirls 4 times, and a diving board! I hear a moo, and I smile.

"Bessie!" I run into the room and pet the Orphitarous on the head.

"Hello Percy, my name is Thalassa. I am a naiad for this lagoon. My friends are also here too. their names are Limni, Oceanus, and Kyma." A woman steps up.

"Hey Thalassa." I greet. "What creatures are here?"

"Well, you met the Orphitarous already, there are a couple hippocampi, some dolphins, and plenty of fish. Your pegasi can also come in." She answers.

"Percy!" Annabeth calls.

"Go through the door!" I yell.

Annabeth runs through and promptly runs into the lagoon. A nice hippocampus swims by and plucks her out of the water and sets her on his back.

"What?" She splutters.

"Poseidon."I shrug. "We should be going back for dinner."

"Yeah, can you dry me off?" She asks as she stands on the side.

"No," I chuckle then run for my life.


	13. Preperations

I don't know if the photos are going to load in this time, so here you are going to have to go to my wattpad account and to this chapter. This website isn't being very good for me.

TIME SKIP TO TWO DAYS BEFORE BALL

*THALIA POV*

"Reyna! Can you help me!?" I scream as I look in the mirror.

"Yeah?" Reyna pops her head in the bathroom.

"Can you get the back of my head?" I ask and I motion to the hair extensions.

"What's this for?" She asks.

"I wanted to have long hair for the ball. These are magic extensions that will stay in and bond to my head forever until cut, but I can't get them on." I explain sheepishly. "I thought you may want to do my hair as a tradition for gay dances." [IDK if it's real, but it's cute]

"Oh alright," She walks in and helps attach the extensions. Now my hair drapes down to my waist, a little longer than Reyna's. [She keeps it in a braid most of the time, but it is longer. Headcanon status, not verified]

"Okay, they are bonded." She announces.

"Great, now help with the hair dye." I motion to the grocery bag.

"What the Hades are you doing to your poor head Thalia?" She chuckles.

"Just help me. I can do the front, but not the top or back." I blush and unwrap the hair dye. I add in light blue highlights to the base. I had just shaved the sides of my head to give me a deathhawk (A dare from my dear old cousin, Nico the Emo) and the hair extensions were on the center of my head. Now, I am having Reyna dye strands of the remaining hair platinum blue. While she does that, I touch up on the sides of my head.

"You know, this is a little excessive Thalia. " Reyna laughs as she paints some more of my hair.

"Well, I wanted it to be special," I reply. "I haven't ever been to a dance."

"Me neither. I'm always the host who has to stand and talk business." She replies.

Half an hour later, Reyna sends me to the shower to get the extra dye out of my hair. When I step out of the bathroom after blow-drying my hair, it cascades down my back in a long curtain of platinum, blue, and black.

"What do you think?" I ask as I spin a bit.

"I love it." She replies.

I sweep my hair to one side and I walk outside to check on the others. I see Piper walk into Annabeth and Percy's room with hair dye. All of a sudden, a pink flash blasts into her room. I run in, and I see Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite," I incline my head.

"Oh stop with formalities. I see you still need to color your hair a bit more Thalia. I have just installed a lady cave with all things beauty. Percy, there is also a man cave with the traditional items and also your tuxedos." She looks at Percy.

"Come on Annabeth, that room probably has better things for coloring your hair." Piper rushes Annabeth to the room.

"Come on Thalia. We still need to do touch-ups. She's right, I can see some color came out in the shower." Reyna drags me to a new hallway.

Inside, I see salon chairs, ipads, a wall for makeup, nails, and hair products, along with walls for shoes, accessories, and dresses. I see a box of hair color just like the one in my bathroom, so I grab that.

"Okay, round two!" Reyna mumbles as I unwrap it for her.

An hour later, I am done. My deathhawk looks great, and I love it. I sweep it to my right side, and I put some weak gel in it to keep it from flipping sides. [Imagine this with the sides shaved off]

"I'm going for a fly, anyone want to join me?" I call into the room.

"I'll come!" Kiara yells and she runs up to me. Reyna joins us, and we walk out. Ash turns into a pegasus for Kiara, I have Astrapi turn into a dragon, and Reyna has Viribus. We take off and just have fun.

When we land, I walk into the tower to see Annabeth with beautiful hair. Her hair now has light blue streaks in her hair. There are seemingly random streaks placed strategically through her waist-length platinum hair. I notice her roots are now a little on the black side.

"Wow Annabeth, that looks great!" I hug her, which I almost never do.

"You sure are happy. Even though I'm pretty sure Nico will be visiting the dead this afternoon." She chuckles as she looks at my death hawk.

"Yeah, by the way, where is he?" I ask, eyeing my bow.

"Oh, he's having a conference with the ghosts. Hades business." She replies as Percy walks in.

"Wow Annabeth, you look gorgeous!" He exclaims as he kisses her.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain, and now it's time for coloring your hair." She smirks and drags him to their room. I follow them, and Annabeth is applying some bleach to one strand of hair while Percy is groaning in protest. I decide to let her do his hair alone.

"Thalia, want to go look for a dress? I saw Madame Malkins had some pretty nice ones. We can also pop over to a mortal mall." Reyna suggests as I sit on our beanbag in boredom.

"Sure, let's see if anyone else wants to go," I mutter as I stand up and walk to the intercom.

"Anyone want to go dress shopping, report to the commons room. I repeat, anyone who wants to go dress shopping is to come to the commons room. No guys, and this is Reyna's choice, not mine." I speak into it. A couple minutes later, they come in. Annabeth, Kim, Kiara, Helen, and Jaz are coming with us. The girls are just going to use their bridesmaid dresses from Percabeth's wedding, but Annabeth's bridesmaid dress was the funky Capitol dress.

We get to the mall, and I am struck with how weird my life is. I never thought I would get to sit and hang out with friends at a mall.

"Where to?" Reyna asks.

"Um, I think we should go to this really cool dress shop. They have like everything, but I'm not sure what the name is." Helen suggests then points right.

"Let's follow the person who spent more time studying the mortal world!" Annabeth chuckles.

We head to the store, and it's pretty empty. People come rushing up to help us.

"Oh my gods! It's Annabeth!" One of them squeals.

"How do you know her?" I snarl, getting into battle position.

"We saw your wedding on Hephaestus TV! Oh, sorry. I'm Cleo, daughter of Aphrodite. This is Paige, daughter of Hermes, and Amber, daughter of Iris. " She introduces.

"Oh, well you know who I am, this is Thalia, Reyna, Helen, Kim, Kiara, and Jaz." Annabeth points to each of us.

"HI! So, what do you need help with today? We have an empty store. The mortals are taken care of, but not many demis come in." Cleo asks cheerfully.

"What? Mortals?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, this is the Aphrodite Shop, where we sell some of the best products that her herself has created! the mortals call this Forever 21, and that is so weird, considering we don't even get to 21 usually. Us three have her blessing, so we stay a bit safer." Cleo explains.

"Oh, well, we have a formal ball to go to in two days." Jaz answers Cleo's question.

"Oh, of course! What style? Amber is best with the edgy look, I'm the formal and girly person, and Paige is the special one." She squeals.

"How about, Thalia and Reyna go with Amber, Kim and I will go with Cleo, and the rest of you will go with Paige. I hope that's alright Paige." Annabeth suggests.

"Perfect! Come with me Thalia and Reyna!" Amber starts to powerwalk to the left.

We follow, and I am brought into a salon room.

"So, any nails, hair, or makeup?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm good on all of tha-" I get cut off.

"She's good on everything but nails. She uses a bow and arrow, so they can't get in the way." Reyna interrupts.

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"You said it yourself. You want us to help each other for the ball. Lebby ball traditions apparently." She smirks.

"Fine, but I get to pick the color of your hair." I retort.

"Fine by me." She shrugs and walks over to the hair dye section. I follow her, and I see a color that would look great. It's kind of a platinum color, but a bit of blonde and brown in it.

"That one." I point.

"Sure thing!" Amber picks it up and brings Reyna to the hair dye chair.

"ASH! TIME TO DO YOUR THING WITH THE NAILS!" Amber screams into a hallway.

A couple seconds later, a girl comes running out. She has a nose piercing and black studs for earrings. Her hair is a lot like I used to have it, but silver with red tips.

"Hey, I'm Ash, daughter of Nemesis." She greets. Explains the edgy look.

"Thalia." I reply.

"So, you need nails done?"

"Yeah, We have a ball to go to."

"Well then, go pick a color." She presses a button on the wall, and the wall rotates to show hundreds of nail colors.

I pick out a shiny black polish with a silver accent. In the end, I have black nails on my feet and hands with a moon on the index fingers and the big toe.

"Thanks Ash," I say as I stand up.

"No biggie. Want to look at our dress section?" she offers a tablet.

"Sure," I take the tablet and have a seat next to Reyna.

"Okay, what do you think about this one?" I ask, showing her a black dress.

"Not really your style Thalia." She shrugs, then Amber slaps her shoulder.

"Stay still! Im trying to do some detail work!" She snaps.

"How about this one?" I ask.

"No Thals, let me see the tablet." She reaches out her hand. I hand it to her, she types something in, and then she smiles.

"I can see you in this a lot more than a dress." She honestly says.

"Wow, I didn't think you wanted me in a suit." I say, stunned at her choice.

"Do you like it?" She asks.

"Yeah, I do." I reply with a smile on my face.

"Good, now let me find a dress." She replies, taking the tablet away.

"Hey, Amber, can I go check on my friends?" I ask.

"Of course! I'll just notify them that you will be visiting. Who first?"

"Cleo, I want to see Annabeth."

"Okay, Jaz will show you where Cleo is helping Annabeth." She points to the hallway out.

*REYNA POV*

She walks out, and I smile.

"So, you two are going together?" Amber smiles.

"Yeah, we are." I whisper happily.

I look down at the tablet, and I scroll through some options. My eyes land on a dress that looks beautiful. It is strapless, but I'm sure I can have invisible straps installed.

"How do you like this one?" I ask Amber.

"I love it! Roman Praetor, right?" She takes off her gloves.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask.

"The wedding, duh! You got a dedication song!" She exclaims as she leads me to the sinks.

Half an hour later, I'm done. I also got my hair cut a bit.

"Wow, I look different with light hair." I am shocked at how I look.

"I think you look great Reyna. This will look great with the hair piece Thalia picked out."

She shows me a laurel hair clip, but in white.

"That won't show up very well in this hair." I point out.

"Yes, I know. But, we can have this painted black so that it will stand out." She explains. "I'll get Thalia, and we can get your outfits ordered. Our stock is here, so we will have those out momentarily. Ash, can you get items #214B and #541A?" She asks Ash.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She turns and goes into a hallway marked, stock.

"I'll go find Thalia now." I stand up and leave.

*THALIA POV*

Annabeth looks amazing! [Going to save the dress for the ball]

"Thalia, turn around." She suddenly says.

I turn, and I see Reyna with platinum brown hair. She looks like a goddess!

"Reyna, you look beautiful!" I manage to get out.

"As do you, and you also Annabeth." She nods at Annabeth.

"Did you pick out a dress?" I ask.

"Yeah, and you need to pick out a hair accessory. I may be doing your hair, but you still get some say in it." She points to the wall full of accessories.

I decide to get a simple feather clip that has a ribbon to be braided into the rest of my hair. The clip goes on the ponytail part of the braid, then the rest of the ribbon is braided into my hair. When I pick it out, Amber comes out with our outfits. Cleo comes out with Annabeth's and Jaz's outfits too.

"Oh yeah, can I have a sampler of gray hair dye? I need it for my husband." Annabeth asks.

"Of course! May I ask, why?" Cleo nods her head as Paige hands Annabeth some gray hair dye.

"We lost our gray streaks from our third quest. We decided to add it back in. I'm going to add a gray ribbon to braid into my hair." Annabeth explains.

"This is all charged on your parents. They called and said they would be paying." Cleo explains when Annabeth takes out some Drachmas.

"I insist. See it as a tip." She hands Cleo 30 Drachmas.

"Thanks Annabeth. Have fun at the ball!" She hands her the dress, then gives Jaz's her dress. I take my suit and shoes, and Reyna takes her dress and shoes.

"Thank you so much Amber." I say before walking out to see the other girls.

"Hey Kim, Kiara, Helen." I say as I step into the waiting area.

"Hey!" They all greet. I notice Kiara has a dress bag.

"Who's your date Kiara?" I ask, curious.

"Later, I'll explain back at the tower." She replies as Kim sniffles a bit.

"Come on girls, lets go." Annabeth says. We follow her outside, and she vapor travels us back to the tower.

We go put our things up, then Kim and Kiara come into my room to explain.

"Reyna, can you give us a minute?" Kiara asks nicely.

"Sure, dinner's in an hour." She reminds us before shutting the door.

"So, I'm going with Kim." Kiara spills the secret.

"How? I thought Newt was going with her." I am very confused.

"He dumped me. Not even in person!" Kim starts to cry. "He texted me when I asked him what his suit color would be. He said he was going with Jaz because she was alone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kim." I lean forward to give her a hug.

[I'm sorry peoples, but I just saw a fan art about harry potter characters, and it was so cute! Ginny and Luna were together.]

"It's fine. I wasn't ever sure if I was straight anyways. I think I might be bi." she smiles slightly at Kiara.

"Well, I'm glad that you found the right person Kim. Also, a spot is open in the Hunters of Artemis. That Slytherin girl is gone, leaving a spot open." I suggest.

"I, Kim Mallory Lovegood, pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Kim doesn't miss a beat. A couple seconds pass, and she flashes into a silver light and reappears in the standard Hunter's uniform. I hear a door creak, so I pop my head out. I see a new door has replaced Longgood's room. It says Linny. Newt's room is now where Kiara's old room was.

"Your room is here." I smirk and head to the commons room.


	14. The Ball of Honor! RUINED!

I don't know if the photos are going to load in this time, so here you are going to have to go to my wattpad account and to this chapter. This website isn't being very good for me.

*Time skip to the day of the ball*

*3RD POV*

Leo walks up to the intercom and buzzes in.

"May I have all of the ladies and Will come into the common room for your lovely dates?"

He walks away and lines up with a bouquet of flowers. He is next to all of the boys, except Will, and also Kiara and Thalia.

First is Annabeth. She has her hair done in an interesting braid along with a lace gray dress and gray heels.

She walks over to Percy, who gives her a single moonlace flower.

"Will you accompany me to the dance Milady?" He sarcastically asks.

"Only you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckles and they head out.

Piper is next in a gorgeous light pink dress and pink flats. She has her hair down with a single eagle feather in her hair as always. Her makeup is done to perfection, with just a touch of it here and there.

She walks over to Jason, and he offers his arm. She accepts and they waltz out, not literally.

Hazel is next, and she is wearing her bridesmaids dress. Frank takes a golden rose and weaves it into her hair and they exit.

Calypso walks slowly out of the hallway in a simple dress, much like a traditional Greek Chiton, along with an intricately woven golden belt. Leo hands her a fire lily and they walk out.

Will walks down with a beaming smile on his face and a black suit with a honey-yellow tie. Nico places a yellow sunflower in Will's lapel and they link arms as they walk to the Great Hall.

Jazmyne comes through in a long peach dress. It's impossible to see her shoes, but her posture says she has heels on. Newt offers his arm, and Jaz happily accepts.

Kiara sours a bit at their smile as they walk out, then Kim comes down in a whimsical purple dress and purple flats. She swapped her normal glasses for a copper butterfly tiara.

Finally, Reyna comes down in her dress. Thalia grins as Reyna comes over to Thalia with her hair down. Two strands of hair twine together in the back, joined by a laurel hair clip. She has a black feather in her hand, and she places it delicately in Thalia's hair, which is in a french braid that sprouts into a ponytail. There is a golden hair tie holding the ponytail, then a golden ribbon is braided into the ponytail braid.

"You ready Reyna?" Thalia asks as Reyna takes her arm.

"Readier than I'll ever be." She replies, and they walk out to the ball.

*THALIA POV*

We walk out, arm in arm, and I see many people in their outfits heading to the ball. A couple stop and stare at us, but I don't care. I'm too happy to care.

When we reach the Great Hall, I see a giant ice sculpture. It looks like Harry at first, which would be awful, but then I realize that it is Percy. Percy with a sword in one hand and a wand in the other.

"Thalia?" Annabeth calls.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You look amazing! I didn't even get to see you earlier!" Annabeth says.

"Hey cutie, you get left?" I hear a guy ask. I turn, and I see a guy talking to Reyna.

"Oh no he doesn't." I growl and I stomp over to him.

"Back off." I command.

"Oh wow, I am surprised you got hair extensions dude. I mean really, what guy would have hair extensions put in?" He sneers.

"Excuse you, but this is my date. I'm sure you didn't even get a date." Reyna snaps and slaps his hand away from mine.

"What? You can't date each other!" He exclaims.

"Piper!" I call. "Listen, who ever said that we couldn't? Did it ever occur to your little mind that Albus Dumbledoor had a crush on a boy?" I retort.

"Yeah?" Piper comes up with Jason.

"Shipping police is in need." Annabeth explains.

"Oh you little twerp. This is a match made in Elysium." Piper growls and stomps up to the boy, which is impressive in heels.

I walk away with Reyna over to the food.

Just as I pick up a cracker thingy, McGonnagle steps up to the podium and calls for the guests of honor.

All 17 of us walk to the podium with our dates, except Harry since he got rejected by everyone, and Percy steps up first. Harry attempts to intercept him, but Percy beats him to it.

"I would like to thank you all for this ball in our honor. We are hoping for all of your demigod students to travel to New York in order to stay safe. I would also like to thank Headmistress McGonnagle in accepting an alliance with us in New York in case a new prophecy is announced. Let's raise a toast to a new alliance across the globe!" Percy raises a glass of sparkling grape juice (non alcoholic) and everyone cheers.

Percy steps aside for Harry, and he steps up. "Good evening everyone! As Percy said, we are happy to be allied with people across the globe. I also would like to congratulate us on winning the 7 year war between us and Voldemort!" He raises his glass as another toast, but only a few raise their glasses.

"Dude, 7 years?" I ask as Harry steps down for the Headmistress.

"Yeah, jealous?"

"No, it took us 5 years to win two wars." I tell him.

"Oh, good job, but he must of not been as hard as Voldemort." He boasts.

I have had enough of him. I twist my silver bracelet, and my trusty bow and quiver pop into existence. [for this section, italics do not mean she is speaking in greek]

I take aim and growl, "What is wrong with you?" I make sure to amplify my voice so that everyone can hear. "Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE is tired of your ignorant voice. You are bragging to everyone that you defeated the dark lord in only 7 years! How many deaths did you encounter? Did you have monsters running after you ALONG with an angry WAR, DEATH, AND THE QUEEN OF ALL GODS AFTER YOU?! DID YOU EVEN START YOUR DANGEROUS JOURNEY AT **7** YEARS OLD? DID YOU WATCH _**COUNTLESS SISTERS AND FRIENDS DIE IN A WAR?**_ No. You. Did. _**NOT.**_ You saw the slideshow. You saw the gods. You saw our countless fights, endless battles, and infinite deaths! You saw all but three of my sisters die! _DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOOSE 30 SISTERS THAT HAVE HELPED PROTECT YOU FOR YEARS?_! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOOSE EVERYONE YOU LOVE, FIND SOMEONE NEW, AND KNOW. THAT THEY WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU AGAIN? ARE YOU STUCK IN A LOOP OF LOSS?!"I scream in anger, ranting all of my thoughts on this boy from the beginning. I pull my bowstring tighter and tighter, until it's about to snap.

"DO YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FACT OF DATING A _GIRL_ IN A WORLD OF HOMOPHOBICS?! DO YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE THOUGHT OF DEATH BEING RIGHT AROUND THE _**CORNER?**_ DO YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE NIGHTMARES THAT ACCOMPANY EACH AND EVERYONE OF US? Have you ever taken a _**MOMENT**_ to think, that you are not the ruler of the world?! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF IT WITH BOYS AND THEIR THOUGHTS OF RULING THE WORLD! You are no better than Tom Riddle. You are no better than Koraki. _**YOU. ARE. NOTHING. YOU. ARE NOTHING WITHOUT THOSE TWO PEOPLE BY YOUR SIDE**_." I am shaking with rage. I can smell the sweet scent of electricity about to strike.

"Thalia! Stop!" Reyna shouts in my ear.

I can feel the chaotic winds dancing to my emotions.

"HARRY POTTER IS NOTHING WITHOUT RON WEASLEY AND HELEN GRANGER! HE IS NOTHING!" I roar in fury. I can't deal with this boy anymore!

He gets lifted up in the air and is hanging upside down. His glasses fall to the ground, and he screams like a girl.

"VOLDEMORT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO KRONOS! GAEA! THE AMOUNT OF MONSTERS WE FACE _**DAILY**_ WOULD HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS, EVEN INTO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENTS!" I bellow in rage. I shoot the arrow, and out sprouts a wind spirit. I can feel the horse responding to my anger. Harry gets swung around by the horse, and then I get lifted up by the winds.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Jason screams as they take off.

I don't care. I don't care. This prick needs to know where he belongs. I feel my hair get lifted up by the winds. My tuxedo starts to spark. My hands glow with power. My eyes crackle with electricity. My bow flashes with energy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Harry shrieks.

"YOU are getting what you deserve." I growl angrily.

Astrapi flies up next to me in the form of a thunder bird and blocks the electricity from hitting the people below. We are now up near the ceiling. I flick my hand, and Harry goes flying out the great windows. I fly after him, not scared of heights anymore.

Raising my hand, I clench my fist and a bolt of lighting comes down. It surrounds Harry in a cage of lightning.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID! HITTING ON THE WIFE OF THE BEST SWORDSMAN IN _300 YEARS_! YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO SUSPECT US BEING DEATH EATERS!" I howl in rage as more lightning strikes down. My whole body absorbs the electricity, then shoots it out around the area.

"THALIA! YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Reyna screams. I see her on Astrapi with a shield made of silicon in front of her.

"HARRY POTTER! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET SENT TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!" I throw my hand towards the ground, and the lightning cage slams into the ground. Harry lies unconscious on the grass as I float down, dizzy from my anger and the energy rush. I get set down on the grass by Reyna, who feeds me some Nectar.

"You are such a lovable idiot." Reyna hugs me.

"I've had enough." I say and I force myself to stand.

I walk over to Harry, who is stirring a bit. He has burns in his tux all over his body, burnt hair, a lightning mark down his arm and on his face, and also a broken arm.

"I hope you learned your lesson, boy." I spit.

"You, are, mad. You just attacked the Chosen One. The Wizarding society will be after you in minutes." He confidently mumbles.

"No, they won't. No one will follow you after Reeta Skita gets this out. She was my double agent for people in Britain worth joining the Hunters." I tell him as I slap his face hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"Leave him." I snarl as I walk by Reyna. Astrapi lands next to me, and I swing onto her back in one fluid motion.

"Thalia!" Reyna screams from under me, but I know I can't touch her without shocking her. I can feel electricity still in my veins, so Astrapi brings me up to the clouds. I touch a cloud, and I sigh in relief as the remaining electricity leaves my system. I'm still a bit unstable, so I decide to just stay in the sky with Astrapi for a bit longer.

Sorry if Thalia is being a bit aggressive, but I needed to add in that Harry is being punished. He will be hurt further later. Be warned!

 **Also: SORRY ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO READ MY CHAPTERS! I have to change the format of how they are uploaded, so please comment if they are messed up!**


	15. Harry Potter and The Day of Pain

*REYNA POV*

I watch Thalia take off, and I can still see electricity dancing across her arms. She must be really wound up. I look down at Harry, and he is unconscious. Sighing, I can Viribus to help me take him to the infirmary. We take him, and Madame Pomphrey just looks like she knows he's deserved this. As I walk out, all the kids are staring at me. I'm still in my ball gown, which is now dirty, and I am riding a large eagle through the halls. I spot the others, and I land next to them.

"Guys, I have an idea," I announce. "Head to the room of requirement in ten minutes," I say before flying outside to find Thalia.

She's high in the clouds on her eagle/wolf.

"Thalia?" I call.

"No, go back. I'm still full of electricity." She commands. I can see her hair looks like it's been electrified, and her suit looks like it's glowing.

"Thalia, come down. Jason can help."

"No, I don't want to be near that prick." She growls, but doesn't fly away. As we fly through the clouds, I can see the sparks transfer from her into the clouds. A couple minutes later, she gives in and follows me down to the castle.

"Come on, I have a surprise." I hold her hand as I guide her through the halls.

"Hey Reyna, what's up?"

"Come inside." I open the door, and it looks like the amphitheater from Camp Half-Blood in party mode! There's a buffet full of our favorite foods, not just fancy foods, and music that we are more accustomed to.

"How about we have a demigod party?" I smile. "Jason, come here."

Everyone breaks off, and Jason helps Thalia control her electricity.

We have fun, listening to our favorite songs with our favorite person. There are magic earphones that play music based on your mood along with your partner's. Right now, we are listening to "Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time". She spins me around and then we have a break and head to the buffet. The buffet has a lot of blue foods. One stands out: blue cookies.

"JACKPOT!" Thalia screams. " SALLY JACKSON MOTHERFREAKIN BLUE COOKIES!" She runs to that section and grabs as many as possible before the others come over.

"That good, eh?" I tease.

She smirks and shoves a cookie in my mouth. It is mouthwateringly good! I close my eyes as I chew slowly.

"Good, right?" Thalia grins.

"Yeah, it's REALLY good." I agree.

Hours later, we all are tired and we return to our dorms. I can feel Thalia starting to spark up a bit at the thought of going to the dorms where Harry is, but I tell her he is still in the Infirmary.

*THALIA POV*

I wake up to the smell of blue cookies. I guess Reyna didn't wiper her face off well enough.

"Reyna, wanna go for a fly?" I whisper.

"Yeah, in a couple minutes." She mumbles then goes back to sleep.

In a couple minutes, we get up and get dressed in normal Hunters clothes. Reyna decided to join the Hunters, but she was at the bottom ranks. Since we are off teaching time, I don't have to watch the Hunters. Phoebe is watching them.

We run outside with Shade and Astrapi, then Shade turns into a dragon while Astrapi changes into a Thunderbird. We soar into the clouds, free from any trouble. That is, until Harry comes out to the pitch.

"Thalia, don't," Reyna yells, but it's too late. I'm already diving. He is strutting around the pitch with his broom, then he takes off. Astrapi is flying much faster than he is, so she knocks into him and grabs him in her claws.

"AH! PUT ME DOWN!" He shrieks.

"I don't think you learned your lesson." I snarl, looking down at the wizard who is ηλίθιος ηλίθιος που αξίζει να πεθάνει.

"Thalia!" He yelps in surprise.

"Don't Thalia me," I growl as Astrapi picks up speed.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS GRACE! I KNOW THE MINISTER! I ALREADY APPLIED FOR A JOB AT THE MINISTRY!" Harry threatens. Pulease. I know Artemis, Zeus, and all of the gods.

"You already pissed off my friends and family. You insulted the gods. You deserve to go to Tartarus for fighting Percabeth! I feel so SORRY for the wizards. You are their HERO!" I yell in a mocking tone. "HEROES DON'T GO AROUND BRAGGING IF THEY WISH TO LIVE! WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLOPHRON?! HE DIED BECAUSE HE WAS TOO BOASTFULL!"

"Well, I defeated Voldemort. I feel that should be enough for me to get RESPECT." He spits that last word.

I tap Astrapi, and she dives. She dives hard and fast, to where I would of lost my face if I wan't trained for this. She spreads her four wings right before she hits the ground and drops Harry into a bush. Again, I feel sparks dance across my jacket.

"DO YOU NEED ANY MORE PROOF THAT YOU ARE NOT THE RULER OF THIS WORLD!? PEOPLE HAVE ACCOMPLISHED MUCH MORE THAN YOU HAVE STUPID BOY! ONE STRAND OF MY HAIR HAS ACCOMPLISHED MORE THAN YOU HAVE! HAVE YOU SURVUIDED AS A TREE? WATCHING THE CRUSH OF YOUR LIFE LEAVE YOU! LEAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND! LEAVE THE ENTIRE CAMP!?" I stomp towards Harry, each step sending electricity racing through the grass. He starts to scramble backwards, screaming for help, but he can't get too far with a sprained ankle.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE WOULD LOOK UP TO A PERSON WHO HAS MOST LIKELY SUFFERED LESS THAN THAT PERSON!" I lunge forward and lift him up by the front of his shirt.

"I know 50 ways of torturing with nothing but a ring, necklace, and a pen." My voice is deadly calm. "If you so much as SPEAK to me, my friends, or the Hunters, you will discover those torture methods. You got it?" I shake him.

He whimpers and nods.

"Good. Allagy is moving your room back to the Gryffindor's room. Good luck with the monsters." I growl and throw him onto the ground. I throw an arrow at him, and the arrow sprouts into a net that contains all magic. The more magic he uses, the more injured he's going to get. I walk to Astrapi and I swing onto her back, then fly off.

*PERCY POV*

I walk down to the lake, and I see an angry Thalia. She is screaming at a fallen Harry Pooper, then she picks him up. From this distance, I can see Harry getting mildly toasted. I can't get any closer without suffering the wrath of Thalia, so I wait. She throws a net over Harry, and she flies off. I sprint to the net and I look inside. Harry has a torn shirt, two lightning marks down his arm and face, burnt hair, cuts, a broken ankle, and a very pained face.

"Your cousin is bloody mental!" He gasps when he sees me.

"Yeah, and she's quite protective and level headed. You should see her after I threw her off the side of the Argo. Anyway, you deserved it, blah blah blah. Now, Cheerio!" I say in a chipper British accent and I kick him in the broken ankle for good measure.

I spread my wings, and I take my chances at not getting fried by a Thalia Grace. I fly for a couple minutes, then I see a bird with a rider. It's Thalia.

"Everything okay?" I fly up next to her.

"For now. I can't believe this kid is the chosen one!" She rants.

"Well, save some whole bones and skin for me Thalia." I chuckle.

As she stares at the sky, I see electricity still in her hair and hands.

"Are you like, permanently shocked up? I saw Jason remove some electricity from you three times last night." I ask.

"I, I don't know." She grumbles in frustration.

"Well, have fun shocking the clouds." I point to the cloud that just sucked up some sparks.

I turn away and I dive to go find Annabeth. When I see her, she is throwing the net off Harry and pushing him around. When I get closer, I can hear her screaming.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SPAWN OF TARTARUS!" She roars as she shoves Harry into a tree. "I am sure that Thalia made it clear enough that you deserve to go to hell, but I don't think it stuck!"

"Annie," Harry starts then gets slapped in the face.

"DO NOT CALL ME ANNIE!" Annabeth screams in his face.

"Your group should go to Askaban. There is no such thing as gods. There is no such thing as demigods." He gasps as his face bleeds.

"YOU ARE A DEMIGOD YOURSELF! YOU HAD A CRUSH ON KIARA!"

"Ginny." He replies firmly. "Her name is GINERVA WEASLEY!"

"You are so dead when Nico gets here."

"Oh, I should be scared of the little Italian GAY BOY?!" Harry spits on the ground.

An arrow of light comes hurtling into the tree, shaving off some of Harry's remaining hair.

"Do not insult Nico." Will hisses. Will stomps over and replaces Annabeth.

"I don't like to hurt people, but I will to protect Nico." He growls as he takes out an arrow and pins Harry's shirt to the tree.

"Oh, so you're saying that gay boys are fine and that we should let them rule the world?"

"I. AM. SAYING. THAT. PEOPLE. SHOULD. STOP. JUDGING. And Potter, don't think we haven't done research on you. Your browser history consists of Drarry fanfics." Will counters.

Harry blushes, and Will lets him go.

"Αναπτύσσονται τα αμπέλια μεγαλώνουν, καταρρέουν τον Χάρι Πότερ" A honey sweet voice floats through the fields. Vines circle Harry and pin him against the tree as the light arrows fade away.

"Hey, I heard we are having a 'beat Harry up' day. I came to join." Calypso shrugs.

"HARRY MOTHER FREAKING POTTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Nico screams from the hilltop. I can see shadows sneaking around him, ready to shadow travel.

"NICO DI FLIPPIN ANGELO! DON'T YOU DARE SHADOW TRAVEL!" Will barks. Nico runs down the hill on a surf board of shadows. He stops right in front of Harry with a chain of darkness.

"You are going to pay for insulting my boyfriend." Nico snarls as he cinches the chain around Harry's hand. The shadows lick his arm and crawl around. I know what those chains do: they suck happiness away.

"You are just jealous that you don't have someone to take care of you when you are sick. All you have is Madame Pomphrey, who, frankly, is tired of seeing you."

"Oh, young boy. You haven't lived to see the horrors of being a 17 year old yet." Harry shakes his head in mock disappointment.

"I AM 90 γαμημένος YEARS OLD! I WAS ALIVE DURING WORLD WAR 2!" Nico slams Harry's head against the tree.

"Next, before I go demon again." Nico steps away and stomps to Will.

"You know what Potter?" Reyna steps up. I'm just here for the show and to restrain Annabeth from going to prison for murder. "I don't have anything else to say that the others haven't. My girlfriend has certainly taught you the most. I will say one last thing though, I. Am. Reyna. Avila. Rameriez. Arellano. Daughter. Of. The. War. Goddess. Sister. Of. Queen. Of. The. Amazons. Hunter. Of. Artemis. Praetor. Of. New. Rome. You will NOT insult ANYONE OF US if you wish to leave this school alive without the thought of the entire 12th Legion behind you." Reyna uses her forearm to choke Harry.

She walks off, and Calypso sets a time bomb on the vines until they release.

"You know what dude, I'm sorry that you were ever the Chosen One. I am so sorry that you had to go through the horrors someone can only DREAM of!" I jokingly bow and I inject every. Last. Ounce. Of sarcasm in my body into that sentence.

I walk off to Annabeth, and we take off, leaving a very bloody and bruised Harry tied to a tree. Thalia put enough electricity in him to keep him awake for a while.


	16. FIELD TRIP!

*TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS* *PERCY POV*

"GRRR!" I growl in frustration as I scrap a lesson plan.

"What's on your mind?" Annabeth asks calmly.

"I can't believe that these kids can only spar for 2 minutes! I mean, our dead line is in a week!" I yell in frustration.

"Percy, I'm sure you can do it. If it's needed, Allagy can open a portal to camp." Annabeth suggests.

I stand up and grab a drachma out of my hiding spot. I summon some water vapor from the air, and I ask for Allagy. The mist opens a window to Allagy, who is in her Camp home. With a dude with wings. Kissing intensely.

"Iris, please don't put this call on my tab. Please use this drachma for the next call." I whisper as I get ready to do something. "HEY!" I scream then I swipe through the mist. The mist disappears, then I call Allagy back.

"Percy, what was that?" She asks angrily.

"Sorry, who's the Zach replacement?" I ask jokingly.

"Eros, now. What are you calling me for?" Her face is dark red.

"You got the got of love's attention?! Good job Paraskina!" I tease.

"Buisness?" She growls.

"I need you to open a portal to camp. The students here aren't getting the message. Headmistress already verified a day to travel to camp. Open the portal, and we will come through within an hour and a half." I ask.

"Okay, it's going to be open at the lake. It will only reveal itself to you. Now, goodbye." She waves her hand and I can sense magic appearing.

"Bye Allagy, have fun with Eros!" I chuckle as she slaps the mist away.

*TIME SKIP TO TOMORROW'S BREAKFAST*

"Attention!" Reyna calls. "TODAY ALL 4TH YEARS AND UP WILL BE TRAVELING TO HECATE'S ACADEMY FOR COMBAT AND MAGIC! WE WILL BE LEAVING IN ONE HOUR! You do not need anything except your weapons. Wear muggle clothing, and I mean the functional things that you don't care about! You will be getting dirty! Meet by the lake. Hunters, you will be traveling first to meet your sisters. The Hunters will be leaving in 30 minutes!"

In one hour, I walk out to the lake to see everyone. Guess who comes late? Potter.

"Harry! Run!" I scream as the portal starts to waver. He runs, and promptly runs into the lake. I fish him out, and I sigh with disappointment.

"You could've made it. Well, I guess you are going the hard way." I hold his arm tightly, and I command the water molecules to transport us to the lake at Camp. When I land, I breathe in the sweet scent of camp. I see the other students gathered around the Pavilion.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Chiron asks.

"Right here!" I yell, and I step aside to show the Chosen One barfing up his guts. He stands and walks to the group.

"So, we have a guest house big enough for you. You will be staying there unless you are claimed. Raise your hand if you were claimed." I ask. The people who were claimed raise their hands, then a bright light flashes. It comes from the borders of camp.

"Another one?" I ask as the person walks to us. It's a young woman who has bright purple, green and blue dappled wings, and pig snout. She has short platinum silver hair with purple tips, red eyes, and a floating feather on fire above her head.

"Hey, I'm Tonks." She raises her hand in a greeting.

"Tonks?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, and also Lupin." She steps to the side and out steps the DADA teacher. He has silver hair too, along with yellow eyes, and fangs. Otherwise, he looks normal. He has a floating paw above his head.

"Unbelievable. Lupa had a son?" Reyna gasps.

"Yeah, she did. I was the result." Lupin announces.

"And I've been adopted by Allagy." Tonks comes up to Lupin and holds his hand.

"Anyone else?" I ask.

"Yes." Tonks turns to show a toddler sitting in one of those carriers.

"Teddy Lupin, legacy of Lupa." Tonks introduces him. She sets him on the ground and holds his hand. "I hope it's safer for little kids here than it used to be."

"Yes Tonks. She can stay with you in the newest cabin, Allagy. I know she is a new goddess, but that doesn't mean she won't have kids in the future. Might as well plan for it. Also, it will house those who are the children of minor gods and goddesses who do not have cabins, so it will become the new cabin for the unclaimed. You can stay there too Remus." Chiron warmly accepts. "May I ask though, why did you not stay at New Rome?"

"We had to come help with the little rascals." He ruffles Harry's hair.

"You wouldn't believe it." I mumble.

"Now, the counselors will be in charge of your cabin. Seeing as no one has any experience, cabin 21 will have Allagy as the counselor. Percy, Annabeth, would you please show them around?" Chiron looks to Annabeth and I.

"Of course Chiron. OKAY! SEPARATE YOURSELVES BY AGE! WE DON'T NEED ANY FIGHTS BREAKING OUT! I WANT YOU TO GET A THREE PEOPLE IN A GROUP WITH TWO FROM THE SAME HOUSE MAX! ONCE YOU GET IN THAT GROUP, THE LEADER WILL RAISE HIS OR HER HAND! OUT OF THE CLAIMED, EVERYONE EXCEPT HELEN AND DRAKE WIL GROUP!" Annabeth yells, getting everyone's attention. They shuffle to get in a group, and the already-claimed come stand by Allagy who just arrived.

"You will be following one experienced camper! After that, you will gather and decide a counselor. More will be explained later. COUNSELORS! GO STAND BY ONE GROUP!" Annabeth commands, and I go stand by some Gryffindors and Slytherins. I guess it wasn't their idea.

"So, names?" I ask.

"Robert Wilkins, Sam Rober, Alex Deanares, and Ash Tompskin. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff." A boy says as he points to himself, a girl, boy, and a girl.

"Cool, I'm Percy. Now, what would you like to see? We have lava walls, archery, arenas, the pavilion-" I get cut off.

"Yeah Yeah, I want to see the weapons." Alex Sneers.

"Hey, let him finish Alex." Ash glares at Alex.

"We also have the strawberry fields, the lake, a cave nearby used for parties, and we have found an area you can play quidditch Demigod style. I will warn you, we do play pretty much everything to the max. The pitch is brand new, and so are our rules." I continue.

"Quidditch!" Sam leaps with joy.

"Okay then, follow me." I say before walking to the stables. The minute I get within the 30 yard radius, pegasi and eagles come running. Blackjack headbutts and nuzzles me.

"Hey bud," I chuckle.

"So, grab a ride. The only way to the pitch is to fly. Don't worry, they know the way." I gesture to the rides.

"Which one?" Ash asks.

"Any, except Blackjack. He doesn't like new people to ride him." I answer before handing Blackjack a bag of donuts I stole from the Great Hall.

DONUTS!

He rears up, flaps his wings, snatches the bag, and flies away to eat his donuts. I turn to see everyone on a pegasus, except Sam. He decided to ride an eagle. I spread my wings, and I control the pegasi and eagle to follow me to the new sports pitch. We fly into a portal and land above the crater of a destroyed volcano *Cough* St. Helens *Cough*.

"We are here!" I announced, then we land on the pitch.

"How does Quidditch work here?" Robert asks.

"Well, it's similar to your version. We have 7 people on each team, but we have more than two teams playing at a time. We do games by cabin or camp wise. Instead of brooms, we use our rides such as Pegasi and Eagles. Annabeth, Allagy, Tonks, and I can use our wings to play. The Hunters are allowed to ride their wolves since their wolves can shapeshift. That means we can have dragons, doves, eagles, or even wind spirits! Weapons are allowed, but no maiming, killing, or sharp arrows. The gods installed this pitch, so we may even have godly matches."

"Amazing! When can we play?" Sam exclaims.

"After you find a ride to play, learn combat, and learn proper ariel combat. Since you are not Demigods though, you won't be getting a ride. You will just be riding on your brooms." I remind them.

"Oh all right. What's next?" Sam groans.

We go through the rest of camp, until dinner.

"Guys, you are going to eat in your cabin, AKA the visitor's cabin." I point to the mansion a little off into the forest. "Over dinner, you will choose a counselor. No choosing counselors based on biases, houses, or friendships. Normally, we do things based on age or experience. Annabeth and I will be making sure everything goes smoothly." I say before running to grab a plate, cup, and Annabeth.

When I arrive at the Visitor's cabin with Annabeth, I walk into Harry in front of the room and a lot of screaming students. The room has a podium, and it looks like the Great Hall with some hallways for other rooms. I then notice everyone is separated by house AND age! Like, the exact opposite we said!

"HOLD IT!" Annabeth roars as the room drops a couple degrees. I look at her, and her eyes are a frosty gray with icy shards of anger piercing her pupils. Her mouth is curled into a snarl, and her eyebrows are full-on tilted into an angry face.

"Excuse you, we were in the middle of a discussion." Harry snaps.

"Excuse you," Annabeth mocked his voice. "We are the head counselors of the whole camp. Now, let me hear Helen and Draco's story."

They tell us that Harry didn't listen to anyone and he just jumped up to the podium and started to boss everyone around, then the room got chaotic and everyone started to scream.

"Okay! We are taking charge of this matter! Since Harry is so childish, he will be out of this room." Annabeth walks to the front and shoves Harry to the ground and takes his place.

"Hey!" Harry yells in anger.

"Yeah Yeah, get outta here Potter. Anyway, GET THE MOTHER FREAKIN HADES OUT OF YOUR CLICKS AND CONVERSE! Your group must have one person from each house! Only two people may be the same age! Two girls and two boys! SPLIT! One of you will be the leader of your group." Annabeth screams as the room breaks apart. They all find people, and then they settle down.

"Raise your hand if you have three people total and which house you are missing!" I yell.

No one raises their hands.

"Good! Now, sit down with your group!" Annabeth commands. Everyone dashes to a seat, almost like they're playing Musical Chairs.

"HARRY POTTER GET IN HERE!" Annabeth yells out the door.

"Yes?" Harry tersely asks.

"Helen, Draco. Go show Harry Cabin 16." Annabeth asks.

"Come on Harry, let's go." Helen holds Harry's arm and Draco takes the other arm. They walk out, and Annabeth turns to face everyone.

"Obviously we need some interhouse friendships! Send one person up! That is your leader! You will learn more later!" I yell.

One person comes up, and I hand them a 4-digit number. The number is the room number they get along with their schedule.

"OKAY! The first number is the floor! The floor that you are on! The next two numbers are your room numbers! The last number is the group you will be in for training tomorrow!" I explain the numbers.

"Oi! This cabin is only three floors! I have floor 6!" One kid squeaks.

"Haven't you heard of magic you dolt?" Some other kid yells.

"HEY! None of this! None of this meaningless bickering. Here at Camp, we all have our quarrels, but we manage to get along after a bit, give or take a couple months. I know you two have been in school for at least 5 years, which gives you plenty of time to sort your differences. Now, head up!" I point to the hallway that says "dorms."

"Annabeth, calm down." I walk to my wife who still has some frosty anger in her.

"I know Percy, but Harry shouldn't even be the Chosen One if this is how he acts!" She yells, frustrated.

"I know, it'll be fine Annabeth. Come on, let's enjoy our small stay at Camp before we go back to PigFungus." I rub circles between her wings, which seems to calm her down.

We walk back to Cabin 3, and we try something new. Since we have our wings out when we sleep, we decide to move into the large tank Poseidon installed. That way, our wings can be supported without us using various objects in the cabin. I jump in, then she jumps in. I create a small little nest of water-proof pillows that float in the middle of the tank, then we settle down and go to sleep.


	17. Nightmares

*THALIA POV* *TIME FLOP BACK TO 30 MIN BEFORE HOGWARTS LEFT FOR CHB*

"Alright, Hunters! You got everything!? Good! Let's go meet your sisters! Say goodbye to Hogwarts because you will now be living with your fellow Hunters back in America!" I yell as the Hunters finish packing their items.

I bring them down to the lake and I walk through the portal. A warm shudder runs through me as I step into my home.

"THALIA!" Alice screams and tackles me almost

"Alice! Where's Phoebe?" I hug my sister.

"RIGHT HERE!" Phoebe then jumps into the hug.

"I missed you guys so much." I squeeze them tightly before pushing myself up. The rest of the Hunters are standing in front of us.

"Alice, Phoebe, I would like to introduce to you, the newest Hunters of Artemis." I smile proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Alice and Phoebe. I'm Kiara Weasley, and this is Ash." Kiara steps up and shakes the two Hunters' hands.

"Wow, Thalia. You really outdid yourself. We only had 7 huts constructed."

"Well, that's convenient. HUNTERS! GET IN GROUPS OF TWO!" I yell. They scramble to find a roommate and then settle back down.

"Okay, we will be showing you your new home. This is the Hunters' base, but you will be using you tents a lot. Inside the walls of your new home, you cannot tell anyone without asking me. Understood? Good. Let's get moving." I turn and head to the hidden mountain. Once I get there, I simply stick my forearm through the vines. It scans my hidden tattoo that is smaller than the visible eye, and it allows the rock wall to disappear.

"You will be getting verbal passcode, but if you rise high enough in the ranks, you will get a skin-code." I explain. We walk through, and I can hear the gasps as they see the community.

"Welcome to ASFP: Artemis's Society for Female Protection. Here, you will see nymphs, wind spirits, satyrs, and even some creatures like the occasional dragon, centaur, and griffon. You all have wolves, and they can live with you. The Hunters are the soldiers of this community. Over there, you will see the community hall with the shops. To the left is the community dining hall. We have huts around the center, which house the Hunters, and behind them inside the trees are our residents. Farther into the forest, there is a lagoon and an ocean for swimming. We have a protective barrier, but the Lady will let some monsters through to give us practice." I explain.

"Now, huts 4-11 are vacant. Move in with your partner. Your wolf will stay in there with you. " I point to the other huts and get them situated.

*PERCY POV* *TIME SKIP TO MORNING AFTER*

*NIGHTMARE*

"Well well well. Hello, son of Poseidon." A melodious evil voice whispers from around the room.

"Who are you?" I call, knowing this isn't a memory.

"You know me. I am the daughter of Nyx and Tom Marvelo Riddle, trainer of crows-" Then I cut her off.

"Yada, Koraki, yadda, take over the world, yeah yeah. I've heard this speech a billion times. What are you doing here?" I wave my hand.

She growls, then replies, "I am here to give you another warning. My father wasn't so nice, so you should be happy. Get ready for death. A lot of death. In only three days' time." Then she cackles.

"Sorry lady, but cackling does destroy your voice too much."

"Grrr. I WILL DESTROY YOUR MIND!" Then, she snaps out her wings, which sends me into another dream.

"PERRCCYYY!" I hear so many voices scream. Out of all of the screams, I can pick one single scream out.

"ANNABETH?!" I turn in fear of seeing her corpse.

"PERCY!" Jason calls. Then Leo, Piper, Frank, Thalia, and so many of my friends. I see them flash by my eyes, but Annabeth stays in front of me. Her hair is gone, leaving red marks and scars on her scalp. Her face is torn up, leaving just her mouth and one eye intact.

"See what you did Percy?" She hisses, then she spreads her wings to show nothing but skeleton wings. "You allowed me to fall into the pits of TARTARUS," She hisses loudly as that word comes out of her mouth. "and made me subject to Arachne, Nyx, and all of the monsters down there. I have become a special type of monster: A demi-dead. Like the undead, but I cannot be controlled." She then spreads her skeletal wings and somehow launches into the air.

"ANNABETH!" I scream as I try to block her with my wings, but my wings aren't there anymore. I feel off-balance after so long with them.

She knocks me down and traps me with her wing and holds a scalpel next to my neck.

"My name is not Annabeth. You will call me Koaraaaki." She drawls the name.

"Raven. Don't do this." I plead with my baby seal eyes.

She shakes her head and moves her hand, but leaves her wing.

"I think not." She cuts my leg, but I don't scream.

"Raven! NO!" I beg one last time before I am overcome with pain. She cuts into my muscles and my bone, then she rips out my bone. Taking the scalpel out, she then sharpens the bone into a knife.

"It's funny you know, I was betrayed by you and almost killed by my own kind. Now, you will die from your own kind." She expertly flips the knife in her hand, then she places it back on my neck. Without warning, she slices a thin cut down my sternum.

"I know how to torture someone for hours on end." She cackles and goes back to cutting for what seems like hours.

*NIGHTMARE END, BUT HE STILL THINKS HE IS IN IT*  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I bolt up and hold my chest to make sure I am still together.

"Percy?" I hear Raven ask from behind me.

"No, stay back," I command without thinking.

"Percy, are you okay?"

"No no no, don't Raven."

"Percy, who is Raven?"

"DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP YOU DEMI-DEAD MONSTER!" I scream, trapped in my dream.

"Percy!"

I simply jump up and run out the door. I keep running and running until I find the Harpy janitor closet. When I open it to jump inside, Annabeth is hung on the wall with a dagger through the heart. Her eyes open and she stares at me. It then changes to Tartarus.

"PERCY!" Raven screams, right behind me. I am paralyzed with fear from this immortal monster. I itch to scream, but I hold it in. My eyes are close to tears from seeing him again. I stumble back and scramble backward until I hear footsteps.

"Riddukulus!" Raven screams, and a light hits Tartarus. He falls back into the closet just before the doors slam shut.

Hands envelop my waist, then fully feathered wings follow. "Shh, Percy, calm down. Percy, calm down. You have to calm yourself." Annabeth, not Raven, whispers. She pulls me down on the ground and holds me.

"Annabeth?" I whimper as I look up. I meet the eyes of my ice queen.

"I'm here Percy." She squeezes me tighter.

"I saw you dead and attacking me. You were stabbed by your own dagger."

"I'm alive and well. And so are you." She rubs my back in between my wings.

"Percy?" Someone asks. Harry.

"Not now Harry." I hear Helen whisper, then I hear a thud on the ground.

"Hermione!"

"It's Helen. Come on, we have to be somewhere else." Helen forcefully whispers.

"Percy, crying in Annabeth's arms. It's sad really." Harry tauntingly sneers.

That sends me right over the top. With hot tears running down my face, I turn my head and face the boy. I can tell my eyes radiate the pain accumulated through the years along with my wolf stare, which leaves Harry Pooper quaking in his shoes. I stare for a couple more seconds, and I kid you not; He faints. I turn back to Annabeth and I hug her tightly, still crying.

"Hey, it's okay Percy. He's gone." She murmurs.

"What's going on?" I hear multiple people whisper. I briefly open my eyes to see people looking from Harry to me.

"All right people!" I hear Piper command attention. "Show's over. Someone, take Harry to the infirmary. We will be having breakfast in ten minutes!"

"Percy, we have to get up. Piper, can you go get some plates and cups and take them down to the beach?" Annabeth moves her head to look up.

"Of course." Piper replies before walking away.

"Come on Percy. I won't leave you ever." Annabeth tries to pull me up.

I stumble to my feet, still unstable. I look around, and I see a wet spot where Harry was. I must have soaked him. I lean into Annabeth, which is hard considering I am half a foot taller than her, and she wraps a wing around me. She guides me down to the beach. We sit right in the surf so that the water washes over our legs, but leaves our laps dry for the plates. She doesn't take her wing off even when she hands me a plate.

"Percy, what happened?" She asks.

"I, I'm not entirely sure. I remember Raven warning me that we have three days until the attacks, and then she threw me into a dream. You had fallen into Tartarus without me, and you came back with your wings plucked to the bone. You didn't have flesh on them either. Your face was torn up, and your hair was shaved. You started to attack me, and I guess I panicked after I woke up." I reply. "You called yourself a Demi-Dead." I chuckle.

She laughs at that. "How could even a dream-me make that word up?!"

I just sit there and soak in her laughs, basking in the sun. We spend ten more minutes eating, then we get up to go train the wizards.

I am soooo sorry it's been so long. I had pretty much nothing going on in school, but we have UIL, GT, and a giant English project we are working on. I have also been unofficaly inducted into the High School robotics team because I have been helping a TON. We have competition on Satudary where I can write some more, but I'm busy this afternoon and Friday too. I'm skipping a bit of class to finish this chapter and post this. The things I do for my lovley readers! Thanks for understanding!

PS: Please don't comment things like "hurry up!" "Post more!" "Update!" Because I don't do that well under pressure from people online. I can work under pressure with people I know in real life, but it's harder online. I try my best, and on top of that, I feel stress from my own goals of posting every day/other day.


	18. Training Yayyyy

*PERCY POV*

"ALRIGHT!" I call attention to the wizards.

"SPLIT INTO FOUR GROUPS! ONE GROUP WILL BE WITH ANNABETH, JASON, LEO, REYNA, AND THE HUNTERS. THE SECOND WILL BE ALLAGY, NICO, PIPER, FRANK, AND HAZEL. THIRD, CALYPSO AND WILL. FINALLY, ME." I sort the groups. "GROUP ONE WILL BE COMBAT! THAT INCLUDES ARCHERY AND MELEE COMBAT. MEET IN THE ARENA! SECOND GROUP WILL BE POWER CONTROL! ONLY GO THERE IF CLEARED BY ALLAGY! GO TO THE AMPHITHEATER! THIRD WILL BE DEMIGOD LIFE SKILLS, MAINLY FIRST AID AND THAT KIND OF THING! MEET AT THE INFIRMARY! FINALLY, THE FOURTH GROUP WILL GO TO THE STABLES! BREAK!"

I give Annabeth a quick kiss before flying to the stables.

"We got a lot of new people! I need a lot of horses and eagles! Throw in a couple hippogriffs to keep them familiar!" I yell into the stables. The residents burst out the roof and fly off to find some rides. The stables are crazy huge, made to where they grow to accommodate the residents.

"Hey Percy." I hear Harry snarl behind me.

"Great! First person! Just find a spot to sit. How many more are coming?"

"About 70."

"Wow, Hogwarts is huge!"

10 minutes later, Annabeth IMs me that everyone is where they should be.

"So, walk up to each one, offer either a donut to the pegasus, or a piece of steak to the eagle. If they eat it, put out your hand. If they touch your hand, they accept you. Do not force it upon them to like you. After you are introduced, I will tell you their names. If they are unnamed, you can name them. These are a new batch, so they are probably unnamed. They will change their appearance to show that you are their rider. You can ride any pegasus or eagle, but your main ride will fly better." I instruct as I set down the chests of donuts and steaks.

"As you learned before, the darker the pegasus, the harder they are to tame. Eagles are different. If you look into their eyes, you can see if they accept you or not. Just don't stare and set off bad vibes. Hippogriffs are hard too. You must gain their trust and respect before riding. I expect very few of you to be riding those. Especially the demigods." I send a glare to Harry.

"There is one pegasus that is off limits. He is here to keep the pegasi in check. I believe you know him Harry. Come here Blackjack! I got a donut!" I yell.

DONUTS! Blackjack screams. He comes galloping through the herd and knocks me down to get his donut.

"That is a monster!" Harry exclaims.

"Wait, Arion? What are you doing here?" I wonder aloud as I see a golden horse with no wings.

He neighs, and I cringe.

"What did he say?" Harry asks.

"Best not to translate. He has quite a potty-mouth. Anyways, BEGIN!"

3 hours, 24 minutes, and 2 angry pegasi and eagles later, everyone is on a ride.

"Cool! Now, we will ride them. Follow the eagles without riders, Blackjack, and me." I spread my wings, causing gasps to go around, and take off. Blackjack and Nemo flank me, then the rest of the 11's eagles surround the flying group.

When we land, three kids vomit.

"Yeah, eagles are a little on the feisty side sometimes." I chuckle.

By dinner time, they all have saddles.

"Okay, two more days until the attack. After dinner, we will play Capture The Flag!" I yell as we walk to dinner. Allagy had to set up a temporary pavilion for the visitors.

"HEROES!" Chiron calls to attention.

"CENTAURS! RUN!" One kid screams.

"SILENCE!" Annabeth commands, and she gets it.

"Tonight, we will be having the first ever, 5-team Capture The Flag game! Most of you do not know this, but the Amazons have paid us a visit! Please welcome, Hylla Twice Kill, Queen of the Amazonian Warriors!" Chiron clops to the side to reveal Reyna's sister.

"They will be Team Green. We also have the Two Praetors of New Rome, Frank Zhang and Reyna Avila Rameriez-Arrelano! They will be Team Purple!" Frank and Reyna step up to the stage.

"Team Red will be everyone from Camp Half-Blood! This doesn't include those Demiwizards that were claimed this week." I step up with Annabeth as the representatives.

"Team Silver will be the famous Hunters of Artemis!" Thalia shoots an arrow into the stone behind Chiron and slides down a rope on her bow before landing on the stage.

"Finally, Team Blue will be our witches and wizards visiting! Come on up whom ever the representative is!"

Harry smugly strides across the distance, but Helen and Drake beat him.

"Excuse you?! I was going to stand there!" Harry screams in anger.

"Sorry, but we both turned 17 before you. Plus, we aren't some stuck up snob like you. We have also played this before when we were little." Helen counters. "Did you forget? Thalia is standing right next to me, and I can see she is getting pretty electrified right now."

"The rules are the same as always with a twist! No maiming or killing, no lethal arrows, and all magic items are allowed! Wizards and Witches, you may only use spells that cannot harm the victim. Allagy is the daughter of Hecate, meaning she can trace the spell to whomever cast it. To win the game, you must steal all of the other flags! All flags can be stolen from ANOTHER TEAM! If you lost your flag, you must wait until another team, other than the ones who stole it, get the flag! The defense for the flag cannot be closer than 25 yards from the flag! Are we clear?! Now, go get suited up!"

"Our territory is that metal treehouse about half a mile into the forest. Behind there is a waterfall. Percy can bend the water out of the way and then crack the earth behind the water. We will stuff our flag there. We will have the Hecate cabin on flag protection. Ares, Apollo, Athena, and Poseidon will go for the Hunters. Demeter, Hades, and Hephaestus will go for the Amazons. The rest of the main 12 cabins will be on Hogwarts, and the rest of the Minor cabins will place yourselves. Once one flag is secured in the hiding spot, that team will break off and help the others. Are we clear?" Annabeth breaks the camp into 5 parts.

"Alright people, so, let's go hide the flag. Ares and Athena will have a full frontal attack. Apollo, you will be in the trees blocking the Hunters from using those to traverse to our side. Percy and I will fly from above, invisible, and drop down. We will get the flag and then fly to the water fall. Sound good?" Annabeth reasons.

No one complains, especially when Annabeth is in thinking mode.

We split and carry out the plan. It goes pretty good. That is, until lightning crackles across the sky. Then, I hear the screams of one Thalia Grace and one Harry Plobber.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PIECE OF STYX!" I fly closer to hear Thalia scream at Harry and whack him with a bow.

"Harry!" Ron exclaims.

"Stay back!" Thalia commands forcefully. The wizards forget about the game completely and step back. Everyone except Harry.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry gasps as he clutches his chest.

"NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU HAVE ANGERED ME! I HAVE THREE SIMPLE RULES!" Thalia rages and electricity snakes down her arm and encases her hands. Then, two tendrils sprout from each hand.

"ONE!" Thalia whips the ground with her right hand. By now, a lot of the game has stopped and people have come to watch this event. "DO NOT FLIRT WITH ME OR ONE OF MY HUNTERS!" She lashes out and grabs a tree with her whip. She yanks it, causing it to topple right next to Harry.

"TWO!" She whips the tree in half. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" She repeats the previous actions with another tree.

"THREE! RESPECT MY FIRENDS AND FAMILY!" She roars as her whips wrap around Harry's arms and they lift him 10 feet into the air.

"Thalia!" Annabeth screams. "He's had enough! Set him down!"

I can see electricity course through Harry's body, but I can't help him with water. Annabeth jumps in front of Thalia and touches the electricity. The ropes of lightning turns into ice, and Thalia has a crisp layer of frost. I rush to break Harry out of his casing while Annabeth breaks the whips off Thalia's hands.

"This isn't like Thalia at all. She wouldn't strike a third time. Helen, what happened?" Annabeth shakes her head as she looks at Helen.

"Harry simply ran into Thalia and shot a spell at her."

"Annabeth! Step back! Everyone! GET AWAY!" Piper commands.

"Raise your hand if you are an Ediolon." Piper closes her eyes in concentration, pulling every bit of charmspeak out.

Thalia raises her hand and her face goes slack.

"Swear on the River Styx to not inhabit anyone in this camp, or anyone in the future that has been to this camp." Piper forcefully says.

"I-I" Thalia struggles.

"Say it."

"I swear on the River Styx to not control anyone here in the future or today."

Then, a golden glow rises from Thalia and flies off into the distance.

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelps as her friend crumples to the ground.

"THALIA!" Reyna jumps - almost flies without her eagle - over the crowd and lands in front of Thalia.

"Thalia!" She cries again as she hugs Thalia's unconscious body. Annabeth hugs Thalia as Reyna supports her.

"Medic coming through!" Will screams as he lands in the clearing on his eagle. He loads Thalia and Reyna onto the eagle while Annabeth flies after them.

"Because of the events that have just taken place, this game of Capture the Flag shall be postponed." Chiron announces. "Have a good night sleep everyone. We have two more days until Koraki strikes. Where; we don't know. Good night heroes."

We all trudge back to our respective cabins, having Camp Jupiter cross the portal and the Amazons go through another portal back to where ever they live. I head to bed, knowing Annabeth and Reyna can take care of Thalia.

In the morning, I run to the infirmary before the conch sounds.

"Annabeth?" I call into the infirmary.

"Room 6." Kayla answers.

"Thanks." I quickly say before running to room 6.

When I get there, I see Thalia and Reyna cuddling on the bed with Annabeth sleeping in the corner.

"Annabeth?" I softly whisper.

She lashes out and traps my arms behind me while she takes out her dagger.

"Percy?" She scoffs. "Never wake me up like that."

"Well, how else was I supposed to wake you?" I smiles as she sheaths her dagger.

"I don't know. You are married to the daughter of Athena, maybe it leaked into you somehow." She smirks as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Hey there lovebirds. How's your morning?" Thalia suddenly says.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaims, relieved that her best friend is okay. She rushes over and hugs Thalia.

"Hey, I don't get first hugs?" Reyna jokingly complains as she sits up and gives Thalia a peck on the forehead.

"Ha ha RaRa. Come on, I'm hungry. Am I dismissed?" Thalia swings her legs off the bed and goes to stand.

"OUCH!" She yelps when she places weight on her ankle. She crumples to the ground, hugging her foot.

"Thalia!" Reyna yelps as she rolls off the side of the bed to check on Thalia.

"Do I need Will?" I ask.

"No, I'll be fine. See?" Thalia removes her hand and I see the faintest trace of a yellow glow.

"Did Apollo bless you or something?" Reyna asks.

"Yeah actually. I can heal people, but it takes more strength to do it to someone else. Anyways, I'm hungry. If Will says no, then I'll take that as a yes." Thalia stands up again and slips out the window.

"How's my lovely patient doing?" Will opens the door with a smile on his face. His face drops when he sees the three of us and no Thalia. "She left through the window didn't she?" He groans.

"Not telling." I reply before slipping out myself.


	19. ATTAACCKKK!

I am not that good with mass fighting, so Imma just put in perspectives from each attack point. May just do Hogwarts and CHB because of how long this will take.

*THALIA POV*

I slip out of the window, and as I round the corner, I can hear Will mutter about my absence.

"Harry!" I call.

"What, Monster?" He snarls. I see him over by the stables petting his pegasus.

"I wanted to say sorry. I didn't have control over my body those last two times, but I did the first. Anyways, sorry Harry."

"Thanks." He sarcastically says.

"You know what Harry?" I say, growing irritated.

"What?"

"You don't have any sense of human in you. Everything is about you, and you even forgot about Ron. He's even better with a sword right now than you are because he wasn't focused on getting revenge for being replaced. I'm not as mad as before, but that spirit did pull some things out that were true. I do have three rules, and you shouldn't break them. Bye Harry, good luck with the monster attack. The Hunters are being dispersed between the 4 main locations." I say before whistling for the Hunters to gather in the Pavilion.

"Alright, we have to work on formations and how we are going to be split. As Hunters, we have the strength of 4 people per person, and we have 4 locations to cover: Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Amazonian land, and Hogwarts. Only a couple will go to each. Alice will be in charge of the Amazonian group, Phoebe will be in Camp Jupiter, I will be in charge of the Camp Halfblood group, and finally, Kiara will be in charge of Hogwarts. We will go over some drills, then each of the leaders must conduct the drills with their own groups. Break."

*LE TIME SKIP 1 DAY BECAUSE THIS BOOK IS GETTING CRAZY LONG!*

*PERCY POV*

"Percy! Wake up!" I hear someone yell.

"What what?!" I yelp as I bolt upright and look around. I see a disheveled Annabeth by the door holding a gem in her hand.

"Their here!" She yells before exiting the door. As she runs out, her Asgardian armor cascades up her arm and around her body, ending with her helmet and a single staff. I lunge out of bed and grab Riptide from my pocket. I yank my Asgardian gem out of the pen and place it in the proper slot of my camp necklace. I feel the light armor encase me and charge me with the power of water. A trident appears in my hand, and I run outside. As my anger and need to protect my home grows, so do I. Eventually, I am as tall as the Big House. I see a large Annabeth sweeping some monsters away a couple hundred feet away.

"Percccccciiiiiiiieeeee Jackssssssssonnnn." I hear a familiar voice call. I turn to see the Gorgons, Kelli, the Minotaur, and the Chimera.

"You are going to die today!" Kelli hisses. She lunges, but I kick her out of the way. In three seconds, they are all dead. They start to reform, but I snap my wings out and blow the dust away. I see the borders start to crumble, so I raise my trident and make a new one with water. Monsters pound on the water as it grows around the camp.

"Persseus Jacksson." Another voice hisses.

"Man, what is with all the hissing?" I mutter as I stomp them to dust then blow the dust out of the dome.

"PERCY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jason yells as he flies up to me.

"They came! Get everyone awake!" I frantically reply as I start to shrink back to normal size to go wake people up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! CHIRON! SOUND THE CONCH!" I run like a madman with both Riptide and my Trident circling me, impaling any monster in my way. Yes, circling. I can use the natural water in both to lift them.

*THALIA POV* *TIME FLOP BACK TO THAT MORNING*

 _ **THUD! THUD!**_

I bolt up, woken by the vibrations of the ground.

"WAKE UP!" I scream out my window to get my fellow Hunters up and ready to defend Camp. Astrapi leaps up from her bed and races after me.

"HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!" I bellow from the cave. All 4 of them come running, with their wolves at their heels.

"Have your wolf turn into a different animal for the battle. Preferably an animal that can fly. You live in mythology, be creative! Any flying creature is good. Go out, and mow down the monsters. There is a very high chance that there are lycanthoropes, that can be only killed with Silver. The Hunters have the largest supply of Silver in the area. Here are some quivers with an unlimited supply of arrows, what ever you want." I point to the bag at the entrance. They run to get a quiver then they run outside to the battle.

"Are you ready Astrapi?" I look down at Astrapi, except I see a claw. I look up, and I see Astrapi as a dragon with large wings, a lightning glow, and a fierce gleam in her eyes.

Let's do this. Her voice resonates in my mind. She holds out her claw, and I step up. She flicks her claw up, causing me to launch up into the air and land on her back. She folds her wings on either side of me to block anything as we enter camp. I see waves and waves of monsters breaking through a water shield that replaces my tree. A little farther down the hill, I see a hurricane taking place. Has to be Percy, because Annabeth doesn't go for the "mass destruction" tactic normally.

Astrapi takes off, and I start to cut through the ranks of griffons and flying monsters. When I fly over the mini hurricane, I see a figue with large icy wings standing over someone with gray wings. It IS Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I yell. She looks up, and I send her the look of, I'll take him. She takes some water from the shield and makes a box around Percy to protect him. She lifts the box higher and higher until I can grab him. I settle him onto my lap, making sure he doesn't fall off. With a quick knot, I tie him to a spike on Astrapi's back. I pull my bow out, and I tell Astrapi to fly to the infirmary base set up in a cave in the forest. She can find it. I stand up and take a step off the wing and fall into battle. I land a couple yards away from Annabeth, who stopped the hurricane. She is slicing monsters left and right, so I quickly snipe some away from her.

"Annabeth! I've got your back!" I yell over the chaos to her. She nods and continues slashing. I take out my dagger, and I start to use my bow like a sword as I whirl around.

About an hour later, our monsters are dwindling. We have less and less every minute, eventually ending the single battle in about an hour and a half. I hear the portal buzz, alerting the arrival of a new person. I turn to see Reyna. With a sliced cape. And arm. And a pale face like she's about to pass out any moment.

"REYNA!" I shriek as I take off running towards her. Behind her, a huge shape comes stomping out of the portal. First, a claw. Then, a giant scaly beast. It is a dragon. Astrapi is busy on running the injured out of the battle zone, so I'm on my own.

"REYNA! MOVE!" I scream as I run even faster, feeling like I'm about to take flight any moment now. She looks behind her, and she tries to run to the forest to get out of danger. She collapses a couple yards out, and I see blood stain the grass. I get to her and run her into a safe spot.

"Are there any Naiads here?" I ask out loud as I pour Nectar on Reyna's arm and into her mouth.

"I am here." A naiad steps out.

"I need you to watch her. If any demigod comes here, explain she got injured. I have a dragon I have to kill." I quickly tell the Naiad.

I run back out, and I see the dragon stomp towards Cabin 8.

 _Oh no you don't!_ races through my mind as I race to him. I'm going to presume it's a him for now. As I grow faster and faster with the adrenalin and thought of him destroying a cabin, especially the Lady's, I touch the ground less and less. Soon, I'm flying across the grass and I land on his back and stab a lightning bolt in his back. He roars in anger and I leap off. He somehow manages to trap me under his tail, and then he lifts me up with his claw.

"Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis. Centuries ago, your group nearly hunted my kind to extinction. You will pay for this lieutenant." He growls, sending his anger through my head,

"OH NO I WON'T!" I bellow as I feel my pent up anger for all the monsters in the world let loose. I scream in rage as I feel electricity course through my body and into the dragon. He drops me, but I stay stationary. As more and more electricity comes out of my body, I feel stronger and stronger as the forks of lightning hit the dragon at full force.

*ANNABETH POV*

I smell the frying of heat and I hear the sound of lightning. I step out of the Big House to witness Thalia facing off with a full sized dragon. She has electricity coming out of her and into the dragon. Then, I see a shape made of electricity form on her back; wings. She unfolds them, and envelops the dragon's head. Eventually, the wings grow to wrap around the whole dragon. The dragon is being electrocuted at such an intensity that I can see scales falling off. Soon, he is scaleless. The wings retract, and Thalia raises her hand. A humongous spear of lightning forms and then she drives it into the pink-skinned dragon's heart. He bellows in pain and then collapses onto the ground. She lands in front of his giant nose, and I can see her hair and jacket flapping in the wind of his breathing.

*THALIA POV*

I am still extremely pumped up from the electricity, but I manage to lower myself to the ground.

"I have more brethren that are searching for the rest. Just you wait." He mutters before taking one giant breath, and blowing fire. I catch the hint early and create a very dense electrical shield. I form a second shield of air behind the electricity, and I force the first shield into a ball and down his throat. In three seconds, he's dead.

"Reyna!" I whisper, remembering that my girlfriend is in the woods with a Naiad. I rush to where I left her, and she is sitting against a tree with her eyes half closed.

"Reyna!" I exclaim and take her into my arms as I give her a giant, relieved, hug.

"Thalia, Hogwarts is being overrun. We had a dragon at Camp Jupiter. We have to get to Hogwarts now." She rasps.

"Hey, I'm going to get you healed, then we can go save those Wizards' butts." I smile, tears threatening to spill over.

"Hey, what's on your back?" Reyna wonders.

I look behind me, and I see wings. Wings that are made of solid lightning. They are a light blue with a faint crackle of electricity on every feather.

"Come on Reyna, let's get you healed." I say as I reach my arms around her back and under her legs to lift her up.

"Ow, go slow." She demands.

"What happened?"

"My arm hurts, and I'm pretty sure I cracked a rib or two." She takes a shuddering breath.

"Why didn't you tell me about your ribs?" I smirk, knowing she wouldn't of in the first place.

"YOLO, right?" She jokes as I start to carry her to the camp.

"Haha Reyna. You are goofy in the face of death."

"Well, I'm not going to die. Not with you."

I spread my wings and I try to take off. It works. I soar above camp and find Astrapi nesting in a tree as a Thunderbird. I flap to slow down and I land with Reyna in my arms.

"MEDIC!" I yell into the medic camp. Kayla comes running out and takes Reyna into her arms and carries her into the base camp.

"I'm sorry Thalia, but your wings will destroy too many things. Please stay out here. Rally the demigods; we have to help Hogwarts." Kayla says as she runs to the nearest emtpy tent.

"ALL AVALIABLE DEMIGODS WHO ARE NOT INJURED! WE HAVE TO HELP HOGWARTS! MEET BY THE LAKE IN 2 MINUTES!" I yell into the base camp and then I run to find Allagy. She helped during the battle, but in a demigod way. She used her sword and archery skills to kill a lot of the giant monsters.

"Allagy! We need a portal to Hogwarts!" I bang my hand on the door of her cabin.

A warm feeling runs through me, and I know the portal is open. I run to the lake to see the demigods starting to gather. I look through the portal, and I see Hogwarts in ruins.

"HELP!" I hear Kiara yelp. I look to my left, and I see her trapped under a dragon, and Ash is trying to claw out the Dragon's eyes. I feel the same anger build up in my gut that protected Reyna. That's my sister. My wings come back, and I launch into the air and electrocute the apparent water dragon. He shakes from being shocked and releases Kiara.

"FILTHY ARTEMIS SCUM!" He bellows and uses his wings to knock me off him.

"I GOT THIS! BE READY TO SHOOT!" I yell to Kiara. I haven't known Kiara all that long, but she's like family. I feel all my anger towards the Fates, gods, monsters, and other villains boil in my gut. That anger spreads through my body and I feel a bow and arrow grow in my hand. I yank the string back, and an arrow appears. I shoot, and a shock wave knocks all the dragon's water protection and scales off. Kiara shoots, and the arrow drives right through the dragon's heart. He collapses, then I hear someone cackling.

*HARRY POV*

There are so many darn monsters!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I hear Percy scream. When did he get here? I sneak a peek and I see a glowing blue girl jump at the dementors. His spell is so powerful, that the dementors DISSOLVE! Not even Dumbledoor could do that!

"Harrrrrry Potter." I hear someone call.

I turn and I see Koraki all decked out in battle gear. Her wings are draped against her back and she holds both a staff and a long sword.

[Without the helmet.]

"Are you ready to battle, hero?" She taunts. I draw my sword and my wand and I get into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this Riddle." I reply. She raises her staff and thunks it against the ground. A crack grows and then birds come swarming out. They claw at my ears, eyes, noes, fingers, and one even steals my wand.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I drop my sword and try to reclaim my wand.

"Oh but poor Potter boy, these crows don't simply give back their items. Crows are the theives and tricksters of the bird kingdom. Now, I would like to show you my other power, shadows." She raises her sword, and an arc of inky black follows. Then, crows erupt from that shadow.

"RAVEN!" I hear a person scream. I look up, and I see Nico di Angelo standing there with his hand extended, and black armor over him.

"Aww, does wittle Neeki need a baby sitter?" She teases Nico.

"Enough Raven. Your mother has enough power."

"Yes, my mother. Now, I was in the middle of attacking Potter boy here. Are you going to stop me yourself or something scrawny boy?" She raises her staff again.

"No, not alone. But we are here." I hear Percy say.

*LEO POV*

I look up from tending to a wizard and I see Koraki and Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Annabeth. Aww Hades Yeah! The children of the big three and then the one blessed by one of the Big Three! Then, Tyson jumps out. This battle just keeps getting better and better. I see everyone in their Avenger or Asgardian armor; slaying Koraki in the fashion department. GO AVENGERS GO! WAHOO!

*PERCY POV*

I stare down Koraki while Annabeth slips away with the rest of the team. She drops them off, circling Koraki. Harry is busy with the crows. So, here's the low down: Nico's on bird and shadow duty, Jason's on lighting along with Thalia. They are both in the sky and jumping around to confuse Raven. Annabeth and I are on frontal attack, with Annabeth using her ice powers and I using my water bending. Hazel is using the Mist to confuse ONLY Raven. Tyson will be whaling on the fully-living birds with hammers and whatnot.

We start, and Koraki is screaming, causing the whole area to drop in temperature. Will comes running in along with Kayla, and they start to do some Apollo magic. Light starts to devour the shadows, and then Hazel whips out some sick looking torches. I can only sneak peeks at the rest of the team, since Koraki is full on assaulting Annabeth and I. Then, Kim and Butch come up and use their Iris powers to reflect some sunlight into the battle and onto the Apollo kids, thus creating more light. Ha, look at me. I used "Thus".

"PERCY!" I hear Grover yell. I quickly turn, and I see a giant herd of centaurs exit the forest.

"FOR OUR BRETHEREN! CHIRON!" The first one, Firenze roars. Everyone else raises their bows and Nerf guns and they scream like banshees, then get to work. They mow down any remaining *Phhh* Death Eaters *Phhh* [That's supposed to be him doing that sputtering laugh thingy.] and crows. Koraki takes some arrows, which weakens her. Annabeth uses her ice powers and makes some awesome chains and catches Raven's foot. Thalia has freakin wings now - made of lightning, not feathers - and has a giant spear of electricity. Nico's body is gobbling up the shadows, and Hazel has some serious Mist Magic going on. I can see her flicker in and out of robes, looking more and more like Hecate. The only ones who aren't going all super-powered are Jason and Tyson. Three crows grow bigger and bigger until they are the size of humans then... they go attack Raven. Two seconds after they retreat, they turn into two wolves and Frank.

"You guys just had to start without me, didn't you?" Frank jokes as he starts shooting arrows at Raven.

Ten minutes later, Thalia strikes with her spear and hits a chink in Raven's armor, which sends out waves of darkness. Raven wails in anger and pain as she starts to fall down. Shockwaves of shadows come pulsing out of Raven's mouth, hands, body, and legs. Nico is struggling to absorb/bend all the shadows while Will is running out of light to bend. I start to see only black with flashes of yellow, causing me to feel like I'm having an epileptic episode.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yells. I feel a hand brush against my side. I grasp it and feel Annabeth's familiar hand. She starts to tug on me, pulling me out of the shadows. I turn to see the shadows start to harden, turning into spears. Annabeth slaps her wings, now made of something that is shadow-blade resistant, around us to protect from the shards.

Will is working overdrive now, with a golden shield enveloping Raven and Nico.

*NICO POV*

I think I'm screaming, but I can't tell. My body is absorbing more shadows then ever, using all of the power in my suit. My hands swallow so many shadows, that my suit starts to expel them. Streams of shadows exit the back vents of the suit as I take in more and more.

*WILL POV*

"MORE LIGHT!" I yell to Kim, Butch, and Kayla. They all know to send me light from the outside, but there isn't enough. They send the light into my body, then I send the light into the ball of shadows. My body is overheating, and I know I can't keep doing this for much longer.

"NICO! I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" I scream, but I can't hear myself.

"WILL! I'LL TAKE OVER!" Kayla yells. I step back and I almost get surrounded by the shadows but Kim pulls me back. I weakly place a square of Ambrosia into my mouth and then I place my Avenger's gem into my necklace for more power.

"WILL! HELP!" I hear my sister yelp. I jump up, rejuvenated by the Ambrosia and my suit, and start to crank out even more light than before.

*NICO POV*

I see Will with his Avenger suit on and he is working overdrive, cranking out a ton of light. Jason and Thalia have exited the fight, because they can't see anymore. Hazel is somewhere outside the fight using her powers to mess with Raven some more, and Frank has left too. More monsters are coming, but the rest of the demigods are taking care of them. This battle is down to Me, Will, and Raven.

Ten minutes later of my constant absorption of shadows and Will's light-bending, the shadow waves lessen. Raven grows weaker by the second, and that also means Will too. My suit simply redirects the flow of shadows, but Will's uses his energy; just at a slower rate. Raven stops with the shadows, and then Annabeth rushes to get the final strike. She does, and Raven starts to dissolve. Her body starts to turn to black dust, then into black crows.

They start to fly away, but Thalia, Kim, Kayla, and Frank shoot them down. Across the dark circle imprint in the ground, I see Will start to sway on his feet. I rush to him, and I catch him just as his knees give out.

"You're such a stupid boyfriend." I joke, teasing him like we used to when we first started to date.

"You are my significant annoyance." He mumbles and smiles before loosing consiousnes.

"We need a medic!" I yell as I shake Will, trying to wake him. I know he isn't dying, perks of being the son of Hades, but I can tell he is hanging on by a thin rope. Kayla scoops him up and I follow her to Madame Pomphrey.

"Oh my gods." I mumble as I see the castle. It's in ruins. There are very few walls still standing, and Madame Pomphrey had to relocate to the Quidditch Pitch because of it.

"Oh dear!" Madame Pomphrey sees Will. She scoops him up and sets him on a bed. She then tries to pry the armor off.

"Let me do it." I forcefully say. She steps back, and I pluck the gem out of his necklace. The armor retracts, and I place the gem into the skull bracelet I got him that can change into his prized bow.

"Thank you my boy." Madame Pomphry says before getting to work.

"I love you Will. Get well soon." I say as I squeeze Will's hand, hoping he can hear me, then pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

*PERCY POV*

"Hey Annabeth, you think we can rebuild this?" I turn to my wife in her Asgardian armor.

"Yeah, we could. How do you want to do it?"

"Water. JASE! THALIA! COME HERE!" I yell to the lightning siblings. Thalia seems to have permanent wings on her back, so she ends up tripping on her way over. Jason catches her, which causes him to get a slap on the arm.

"You know Thalia, if someone didn't know your parentage and your Hunter of Artemis gig, they would totally think you are dating Jason." Leo points out.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Thalia lunges for the small elf, but Jason holds her back. He gets smacked by Thalia's wing and she leaps onto Leo. I stop her from doing any damage though.

"We need to rebuild the castle. Leo, Annabeth, you're in charge of directional thingies. Jason, Thalia, Frank, Nico, and I will be the heavy lifters. We need spotters for all but two of us." I tell everyone.

"I got you Percy." Annabeth says.

"And I got Jason." Leo pipes.

"I'll go with Thalia." Piper whistles for Fietro.

"I got Frank." Reyna says.

"I got Nico." Will groans.

"Oh no you don't. Go get some rest. Boyfriend's orders." Nico glares at the limping Will.

"Oh all right. Kayla, you got Nico?" Will asks his sister who is running after Will.

"Sure. Now you had better get back to Madame Pomphrey." She gives Will the same glare.

"Okay, so we will use our powers to lift stuff. Hazel, can you stabilize the ground under the castle before we start?"

"Of course."

"Can I help?" Harry comes up.

"Sure. You got a spotter?"

"I got em." Drake walks up and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay then. Let's hear the plan Annabeth and Leo." We all turn to the two builders and we start to plan.

In only two hours, the castle is rebuilt. Only the bricks. Not the decoration or anything.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Nico announces before shadow traveling to Hades knows where.

"I think we can go home Annabeth." I turn to Annabeth.

"No, I wanted to play a good game of Quidditch. Come on, let's gather everyone in the Camp Pitch. Let's have a 5-way game between the Amazons, Hunters, Greeks, Romans, and Wizards." She bounces up and down.

"Alright. I NEED ALL UN INJURED QUIDDITCH PLAYERS TO THE GREAT HALL! SPREAD THE WORD!" I bellow. The demigods take off to go find the players. Thalia gathers the Hunters, Reyna goes to her sister to gather Amazons, and Frank goes for the Romans. I smile and go to help everyone with the healing thing.


	20. Quidditch Truce

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a140628d37058ee44506ed20f6f155"*PERCY POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9b0c43e630932f173ca88944d5a52d"*TIME SKIP ABOUT A WEEK [Note, Helen did take over Gryffindor team; Harry let her.][This is taking place in the new CHB Pitch]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a74e6c98f1b5011c6e5aeee0ad8cf7"I peek past the curtains, and the stands are full! I look behind me to see Annabeth in her robes with holes in the back, and Piper is braiding her hair in some very intricate style. In the back, the Amazons are suiting up with a lot of deadly weapons. Intermingling with the Amazons, the Hunters chill in the back, far from the Hogwarts teams. Gryffindor has a surprising truce currently with Slytherin, thanks to Helen and Drake. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are talking about plans for the new friendship, and then there are a couple kids from all four houses talking. The Romans are with the Greeks, just as happy as the day Gaea was defeated. I'm standing out of all that, and then Harry walks up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab2e8f1af0a1b2a3b580a19356a8b3e5""Good luck mate." He holds his hand out. I shake it and thank him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4e160d3473011e80da7034bf838682c""Listen, I'm sorry about my team, they are very protective and fierce. Thalia especially. All of us understand about the whole Eildon thing, but Thalia is a little salty. Just, be careful Harry." I pat him on the back. "And good luck because we are going to kick your Podexes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d06e479a7d3b1b3f5cb93a10b12d9976""I don't know what that means, but thanks Percy. Truce?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5a1a31e198fb0df2f85718b4e0ae03e""Truce." I reply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5664972debbcd592e497a3ac72020173""Hey guys, I believe it's almost time to go. Go on Harry, Gryffindor's up first." Annabeth steps in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ac7c182bd00f0e7002a108af2f124f2""Alright people! Let's get a move on!" Harry yells into the tent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def2f35328d386fc8eb8c993090a6012"I hear the announcer yell, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""And Please welcome the Gryffindor Team onto the Pitch, lead by Helen Granger herself!"/span The team flies out and the Hogwarts's section goes wild. I see most are either on a Hippogriff or a Thestral./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8baa89dca06f6124352f905dbb94de"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""The Ravenclaw Team!" /spanthey launch. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Lead by Ch-"/span She stutters. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Sorry, Jazmyne Chang! Next, the Hufflepuff Team! Lead by Zacharias Smith! Finally for the Slytherin Team, We have the one, the only, Drake Malfoy!"/span They get onto similar creatures before they take their places among the 8 pitches. Yes, we have 8 this round. The gods are even attending./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4b7877981bdbfcd7cc8f2220aa5842a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Next up, We have the Hunters of Hogwarts, lead by Thalia!"/span I guess she warned the announcer not to say her last name. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18eff5baf81db5959a053eb9518cdbef""Good luck babe." Reyna quickly says before they shoot out and start to do some triple-gold medal gymnastics, even though they are on various animals. The majority being with eagles or flying wolves. Thalia and Kiara are on dragons. Thalia is the Seeker, and Kiara is the Keeper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc2e69c72d326344c100cde468837f26"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""The Romans! Lead by Reyna Avila Ramreiz-Arrelano!"/span Again, they shoot out in perfect, Roman, formation, all on golden Eagles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61077f172ec7edab9bec71399c9b751"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Our special guests, the Amazons! Lead by Hylla Twice-Kill!" /spanThey go flying out with weapons blazing. Somehow, they managed to get Pegasi with tusks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0054fd765e6c24f723ddfec8b50b251"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Finally, the hosts of this special game, the Greeks! Lead by Annabeth Jackson!"/span We all fly out, with the whole team on eagles except for me and Annabeth. Our team consists of Annabeth, me, Jason, Nico, Leo, Piper, and Clarrise. Surprise Surprise, Clarrise is a beater./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e926377ea7bde0f5661afc2b15deaad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Now, may all of the team's leaders come to the field?"/span the announcer, that I know recognize as Centurion Gwen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04405547d9405919f2ca19a33a59e94"I fly down with Annabeth, and so does Reyna, Hylla, Thalia, Helen, Drake, Jaz, and Zacharias. Chiron and Professor McGonaggle are standing in the middle of the field with 8 boxes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="833d80191f0fb5961573617c2facff91""Congratulations on your victory heroes." Chiron says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f536da2e6a5472e602b1015b17eb03bd""To celebrate, this game will be the peace treaty between Hogwarts and all of you, along with a guaranteed alliance." McGonaggle continues./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="864bc5efd340e789cc79baa40e75c07f"Madame Hooch walks up and says into a microphone, "This is the biggest game in millennia. Make this good. We have 8 boxes, all with one Quaffle, two bludgers, and one Snitch. The seeker must capture all of the snitch and deposit them into the Keeper's pocket. You may steal from the Keeper, but only another Keeper can do that. Each Snitch has a symbol on it that represents each team. If you collect your own ball, it is worth double the normal amount. If you catch another team's Snitch, it's worth the same amount as the regular Snitch. If you steal a Snitch from another Keeper, they loose that amount of points. If all of the Snitches are off the field, then the Seekers can join either the Beaters or the Chasers. We have tracking spells on the Snitch to make sure who has which. Once all 8 balls are secured with one person, the game is over. Play dirty, but only blunt arrows are allowed." She looks at the Hunters. "We have the best healers from the Apollo Cabin and the Golden Fleece nearby if needed. Are we ready?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="546565ad2c609dc201a2fbcf101a093d"We all nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93a71eeddd611d972a2fb2a2a1a742e7""Postions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb518f80e756de6fd389fb1181cf9471"We all fly back to our teams and get ready./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a37e40f0e955708395576f53e6dc0c""BEGIN!" McGonnagle yells, and all the boxes explode open. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="491dee8f872f9e9795b9846e41f657c4"*ANNABETH POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab187564026c742b891fc6b437d12c42"Madame Hooch blows the whistle, and the field is chaos. I don't even hear Gwen calling out what is happening. Tapping into my abilities given by Artemis, I use my eyes and ears to scan for the Snitch. I see the other 7 Seekers hovering around the pitch, then I hear it. The faint metallic em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Whispishwhishpish /emof a Snitch's wings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1fec2c9425c915439d0f4f61dda114f"I turn to the sound, and I see an orange ball flutter near my wing. I lunge to grab it, but of course, it dodges. It brushes against my wing, which instantly freezes it. I catch it out of the air and start to fly to Percy. He grabs the Snitch, and we get 300 points./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4375cfbf254db1d6e9e12ed35b1ea57"*THALIA POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79250761d7cb4481c6d4d50f83f0f031"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn it! They got their own Snitch!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dd2507fe07ec86fcc49f5752e63c669""Astrapi, dive!" I whisper as I see a hint of silver flash under us. She folds up her wings and dives. Despite her largish size, she can turn on a dime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ac06353eaa0f8ee87a00347854ec94d"Rocketing forward, I spot Annabeth next to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4a56a1ce974e60d0567323795d606c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no you don't! This one is mine!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ec676796db36d4f84dc375916b285b"I point at her and send a slight shock, just a bit higher than what I normally do, to delay her. Astrapi catches the Snitch in her maw, then we fly off to deposit the Snitch to Kiara. Kiara is blocking Quaffles left and right, using her body and Ash's body. I throw it to her and she catches it, earning us 300 points./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4208c7c4a6aeebe054cb9ea6b6655e6"*KIARA POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dbcd52509994550dda24dd648b7bc06"Thalia deposits the Snitch, and I sneak a peek onto the scoreboard. The Hunters are racking up an impressive 1000 points already, but I notice all of the Snitch have been caught. Time to go steal some./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9be2056f35edf8958093972e87d5e4e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey, set me down on the middle hoop would ya?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb27406728df39865d6d03203404111"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Okay. What are you planning? /spanAsh hums./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="844d4169cade52635514b6c66459a775"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I need you to transform into a Dragonfly or something small and go capture a Snitch from someone else. Bring it back to me. Keep going, I've got this./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebfd6f6d09d8165132cfe203dd59f327"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"See you soon Gin./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93053c1df24351ca697f3375323e259c"I get dropped off on the middle hoop and take out my telescoping bow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b2b11abbe1a06b401c331b8eff702f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""And Kiara is planning something! She has been set down on the goalpost and abandoned by her ride!"/span the announcer yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c0965d632317faaee436679b800362"A Quaffle comes hurtling towards me, and I whack it away with my bow. Another comes at the middle post, but I stop it again with my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c55b3a0117d0f151eb8a0bdd4fcda2"Ash comes buzzing by with the Snitch and I grab it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1739d1aae9e0737477fdd010ac497e3c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Good job, keep going./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff972218a285a08015e73a61dc51e729"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""And somehow, the Hunters have managed to get another 150 points! The Slytherin Snitch has been stolen from the Hufflepuffs!" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c1fbf32e46943e306d76b5370334e8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just what I planned./em I think./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c17676a8c5703a9f9076b4646c270805"*ANNABETH POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beeb362aafa05ff01a1153b339ea0504"Now that all of the Snitches are off the pitch, I fly down to the middle of the ground and pick up a bat and fly up to hit some Bludgers. It's all up to my Seaweed-Brained Husband to get the rest of the balls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a233a20405c8496d5be21dff77fe7ed"*PERCY POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a07054f49120b194e73d975e88e1f55c"Ah Styx, all the Snitches are caught. I raise my hand and summon some water particles. It transforms into a net thingy and travels to the nearest player, the Slytherin Team, and plucks the Snitch right out of Drake's pocket. Ha, too easy. It zooms back to me and then I grab the ball. I continue this pattern until it is down to me and Kiara. She is trying to keep a hold on the balls, but having a hard time. That is, until she drinks the water, getting rid of my net./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c422e435b3d783b4e8917aca4a31b5""Oh, and it's now down to the Hunters and the Greeks! Percy Jackson is in possession of 6 of the Snitches and Kiara Weasley has 2 balls, including her own! Who is manage to get the most balls I wonder?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd463a193bc3e329e85e74be75ee1b7"I summon even more water and I pluck out the Hunter's ball. On its way back, Kiara jumps off the hoop and is caught by her wolf-dragon, and she chases the ball like her life depends on it. I make a shield out of water just as the ball gets close enough, and I pocket the Snitch. Kiara is hovering outside of the shield, trying to get the balls back. Then, I snake a little net of water into her pocket and collect the final Snitch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eccdcff5fe4cac0eaa295913620cf6a3""AND THE GREEKS HAVE WON THE GAME!" Gwen screams. CHB's stands go crazy, while the Hunters shoot us *Cough* me *Cough* some very intense glares. I'm probably going to get electrocuted for my tricks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ae8731959ad340c608ca185c5fb73b5""SEAWEED BRAIN! YOU DID IT!" Annabeth screeches as she body slams me, knocking me through the hoop. I hug her back as we hover inside the goal loop thingy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9e4d4b5c2173dbf9598b99726e8a8c2"*TIME SKIP TO AFTER thE GAME*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b3684475d05105b4797f7aeb0fa8a4c""Congratulations everyone on defeating Koraki and accepting an alliance with Hogwarts and vice versa!" Allagy raises her goblet of Nectar. Everyone else follows with some mortal drinks. I see a teenager walk up to Allagy and looping his arm around her shoulders. He raises his glass, then kisses Allagy on the cheek. Then, I see the wings. That makes me smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4278461f9f3b3706de6983f090495a7"*ALLAGY POV*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d038ddb1e370fc294152f5d8049d4353""Cheers." Eros walks up and raises his goblet. He loops his arm around my shoulders and presses a soft kiss on my cheek, then I turn and make it a full kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be3cdc8568381a0a30f36f98f214efe"*TIME SKIP TO END OF FEAST*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6558615c6ef22c65c6be8dd38629570"I walk, hand in hand with Eros, to the lake to meet up with the Wizards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cca37c31790cef3d5b8d3f5fb2346e59""All of you who are either Demigods or a Hunter of Artemis may stay. Same for those of you who were recruited by the Amazons. The rest of you must go back home." I announce as I arrive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f96aefe1c9a8e5a3183391d53073f000""See ya back at the cabin?" Eros whispers into my ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d5a3bc22d9ea18bbd5fc8c7ee6a88c9""Yes, I will." I reply. He turns and walks back to my cabin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7f2768764227c7ac5a652748f5b03d"I turn back to the lake and raise my arms, and a portal appears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026740af316604e709e3fba7d7006aca""Go on through guys. Hope none of your stuff is here." I urge them to walk forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d96df8fca0f00480e8312e1358ff191a"They all pass through, and then I drop my arms to go back to the cabin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0e4ccf495df3464281ce799106d088"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c39e0dbc9a8da6edb2fd67d08d04da89"And that's a wrap!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f220825a3847e588cc94aee04093fcdc"How did you guys like this book? If you liked it, vote and comment what my next book should be!/p 


End file.
